What has happened to us?
by nlxoxo
Summary: What has happened to us we use to be so close and now you went back to her. It shames me that you can say that you love her when u really don't. I can see in your eyes that you still have feelings for me. It's funny, you said and i quote "THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME OR BREAK MY HEART". If you really did have feelings for me you would not have done that to me. Find out what happen
1. Chapter 1

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter1:**_

Waking up in the morning is so painful; I can't sleep, can't eat, or talk to anybody. Mel drops by once in a while and my mom comes around to check in but, she is always with Max. It's like I can't talk to her anymore because she would go right to Max and tell him and then tell Eddie. I hate saying his name but deep inside I can't get the memories of us out of my head. For instance, our very intense make-out sessions, us cuddling on the couch watching 80's movie together and writing music together. On top of that I haven't written a single song in three months. But that is all going to change I'm going to get my act together. Eddie as moved on so why shouldn't I.

1 month later

I got back on control, I found myself again. So she thinks. Mom and Max are getting married and not to mention I wrote more songs than ever and my album is coming out in a few months. Now to think of it I have to see Eddie at this wedding….. Damn and to think I just got over him. But, we will have to save that for next month. Now all I want to do is just enjoy spending time by myself and to wait until Mel and Aid get here. I know it is a shocker; me and her are exactly friends now. She apologized for all the rude ass stuff she has done to me. But, Mel is still not on board that she is sorry.

_*While still writing in my diary the doorbell rings*_

Loren: Hey Mel

Melissa: Hey Lo, so are you ready.

Loren: Yeah, we just have to wait for Aid to get here and then we can leave

Melissa: Why, did you invite her you know I don't like her ever since-

Loren: Yeah, I know ever since she put Phil in jail i get it but, she did apologize for doing it and besides didn't you want your brother in jail.

Melissa: Yeah, but that's beside the point I was supposed to put him in jail not the other way around.

_*Loren laughing at Mel's comment but, before she could respond the doorbell ranged*_

Loren: Can you see who is at the door while I go grab my purse

Mel: Sure… it's OPEN _*Mel yelling at the door*_

Loren: I didn't say yell I said get the door. Hey Aid

Adriana: Hey Loren, hi Melissa

_*Melissa ignored her and went to the refrigerator to get water*_

_*Loren just looked at her apologetic *_

Loren: So, are you guys ready to go

Melissa: Yup

Adriana: Yeah, where are we going anyway?

Loren: You will see

Eddie's penthouse

Just woke up… it seems like I wake up a lot later than I usually do maybe because me and Chloe do some things that we are not supposed to be doing. A smirk appears on my face after thinking about last night. Ok let's get back on track to writing more music Jake has been on me for about a few weeks now saying that label wants more new material. Like I never heard that before, him making up excuses about the label wanting more music. But, whenever I bring in new material he never has time for it or he doesn't like it. Well here is what I say screw the label and Jake. I don't give a damn about them, if they don't like the music well too bad because I like them.

_*Taking me out of my train of thoughts I hear footsteps, turning around I see Chloe in one of my tee-shirts*_

Eddie: hey babe

Chloe: hi, did you have a goodnight sleep.

Eddie: yeah I did but, I had something on my mind and had to come down here and get it on paper. What about you?

Chloe: well no because I didn't see _**my **_rock star in bed with me. But it is ok because he is going to make it up by taking me to Rumor for lunch.

Eddie: Oh am I, well lets go and get dress then.

_*As saying this Eddie picked Chloe up over his shoulders and went upstairs while Chloe laughing*_

But what they didn't know was that someone unexpected was joining them at Rumor. Could it be someone from the past or could it be someone that knows more about Chloe then Eddie knows about her. What does Loren have planned for Mel and Aid? Find out more in my second fanfic…. Give me feedback please.

Until next time

Nlxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 2: **_

Loren treated her friends to a wonderful day. By going to the mall, getting manicure and pedicures, and going to lunch. Did I mention that she paid for all of this! Melissa thought something was up with Loren because she has never done this for her or anyone before so….. It was kind of weird. Also thinking that she could have not recovered from the whole Eddie thing that fast, so she was going to ask her once Adriana left. Adriana just enjoyed herself and didn't say one word to piss Loren off.

_*In the car on their way to the restaurant* _

Adriana: So what restaurant are we going to?

Loren: You will see when we get there now, just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Adriana: Find but, I wanted to ask you a question?

Loren: Ok what is the question?

Adriana: How are you holding up with the whole entire issue… and stuff?

Loren: What issue? *_Loren really didn't know what she was talking about*_

Adriana: You know the whole Eddie issue?

_*Before Loren could answer Mel jumped in*_

Melissa: Why in the hell would you ask her that?

*_Adriana wanted to say something but didn't, she did not want to cause an argument_*

Loren: No, it's ok Mel, I'm ok really, Aid its nothing to worry about. Thanks for your concern.

_*Loren tried not to burst into tears, but she put on a convincing smile for Aid. But Mel could see write through it* _

Adriana: Ok I was just asking and you're welcome *casting down her eyes*

*_everyone stayed quiet after that* _

_*While at Rumor* _

A woman: Hi, do you have an appointment _*looking down at the seating chart she didn't recognize that it was Eddie Duran*_

Eddie: No we do not but, I think you can make up a table for me and my girlfriend.

A woman: Sorry sir- *she stop mid in her sentence when she found out who it was* I'm so sorry I didn't know Mr. Duran. I will get you a table right away.

Eddie: Yup _*while the woman walked away*_

*She came right back when Chloe came in the picture*

Woman: Your table is ready sir. Right this way

*_Eddie and Chloe followed her right next to the bar_*

Women: Your waiter will be right out to take your order.

*_Mel, Aid, and Loren appeared at the restaurant*_

Loren: Ok we're here

Melissa and Adriana both say: RUMOR

Loren: Yup, what do you guys think?

Melissa: Well I love you it so, thank you so much Lo

Loren: You're welcome Mel. What about you Aid?

_*Aid was still speechless*_

Loren: So I will take it you love it then.

*_Aid just nodded her head*_

Mel: Ok so let's go in.

Loren: Ok you guys can go in; I made reservations it is under Tate. I'm going to go park the car in the back.

Mel: Ok *_with a look on her face*_

Loren: Be nice Mel *laughing at Mel's face*

_*Mel just ignored her and did not say a word after that*_

*_Still in Rumor*_

Eddie: So babe what do you want to eat?

Chloe: I feel like a- *at the corner of her eye she someone that she thought she would never see in her life time*

Cliffhanger who could it be…Send me a message and tell me who you think it is, might update later on tonight or sooner than you think. What do you think Mel wants to ask Loren when Aid leaves or why doesn't Mel want to ask the question in front of Aid? Also send me a review and my first chapter is on .

From:

Nlxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Melissa's POV:**_

What the hell happened one minute we were having fun. Then the next we see something that I never wanted to see again after he broke my best friend's heart. If Aid hadn't stopped me I would have pushed him in the face. What I saw was something that would make me want to vomit. Then someone appeared next to me and I didn't want to see this person either.

_*What I saw was Chloe and Eddie kissing across the table, she must have saw me appear at the desk*_

Eddie: Wow, what was that for?

Chloe: Oh nothing just wanted to kiss my man_. *with a smirk on her face still looking at Mel*_

*_Loren appeared*_

Loren: Why haven't u guys been seated yet? *_Looking down to put her car keys in her purse*_

Mel: Oh they said we- _*Mel was interrupted by Aid saying something*_

Aid: The woman at the desk said our names were not on the list.

Loren: That's impossible; I made reservations for 1:00. Hold on a second I'm going to go talk to this lady.

Mel and Aid: Wait Lo _*not knowing that they were loud*_

_*Eddie turned around to see Loren but, Loren didn't see him*_

_*Eddie whispered to Chloe "to not say anything", Chloe agreed but that would once be broken soon*_

_*When Loren went to the lady she said that "her friends never asked her about anything", but taking them to their seats that's when Loren saw him for the first time since the break-up*_

_*Flashback*_

It was late afternoon Eddie had just come back from Chloe's apartment, he saw that Loren had been calling him and texting him but he never got back to her. Once coming up to his penthouse he said hi to Jeffrey and was about to go past him when Jeffrey stopped him.

Jeffrey: Mr. Duran, Ms. Tate has been worried sick about you I think you need to go and check on her right away.

Eddie: Thank you Jeffrey, I will do that right way is there anything else you want to stop me for?

Jeffrey: No, that is it.

_*saying this Jeffrey was opening the elevator door for Eddie*_

_*since Eddie had forgot his key he knocked on the door instead*_

Loren: Oh my god you're _*hugging him while still finishing her sentence*_ ok I was about to call your phone again.

Eddie: Yeah I'm fine sorry my phone was dead.

_*While saying this, his phone beeped saying that he had a text message*_

Loren: I thought you said your phone was dead.

Eddie: It was I guess it is just warning me that I have 1 percent left. _*trying to sound convincing but Loren could see right through it*_

Loren: _*letting go of the topic for now*_Oh really then why don't you go charge it up while I go make us some food.

Eddie: No its ok I'm not that hungry I think I'm going to go to bed. *kissing Loren's forehead*

Loren: Ok goodnight, Love you

Eddie: You to

_*Whispering to herself "you to"*_

_*Eddie saying in his head "that was close", not even paying attention to the text message he got just going right to bed*_

_*Around 3:00 a.m.*_

Loren was still up, trying to figure what the hell was wrong with Eddie all that kept buzzing in her head was "you to". He usually says love you right back, maybe it has to do with the text. I should go check his phone…no I'm not going to do that because I trust him. Do I? Damn it Loren go up there and get his phone. Next thing Loren knows she is going upstairs to check his phone. Loren grabs the phone without waking him. Then goes downstairs to the living room, while doing this she is putting in his password to look through his text. Loren saw what she thought she would never see in a million years…. It was a picture of Chloe naked in a bath tub with Eddie kissing her. She didn't want to burst out in tears she was going to stay strong. While doing this she is upstairs placing his phone back on the charger. Loren went back downstairs onto the couch going to sleep ready for the next day. She had a treat in for her.

_***To be continued***_

Going to go on from the flashback in the next chapter but tell me what you think. Also who do you think is or was next to Mel? _**Give me feedback…please**_

From always,

Nlxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_*****__**Continuing Flashback***_

_**Loren's POV:**_

I was already up early in the morning fixing breakfast. Wondering if I should say something to Eddie or not. You, no what I am going to say something because I can't have this gut feeling that he has been doing this for a while now. But, what I don't understand is why Chloe? If he had any girl in the world why her after what she did to him in the past. Cheating on him with Tyler Rorke, then lying about it and lying about where she came from. That is just some _**BS. **_Taking my out of my thoughts I heard Eddie come down, asking "what I was cooking and is it for both of us" and of course I said "it was an egg sausage and cheese bagel, also saying that it was just for me". He had this look in his eyes that basically was asking why not fixing me some either but he left it alone and fixed himself some cereal. We stayed in silence after about 10 minutes.

_*Breaking my out of my thoughts again Eddie had to say something*_

Eddie: Ok, what's wrong? You haven't said anything since I came down.

Loren: Nothing is wrong I just want to eat in silence that's all.

Eddie: Loren I know you, you are never silent when we eat breakfast together.

_*Loren mumbling under her breath maybe you don't know me well enough*_

Eddie: What did you say?

Loren: I said maybe you don't know me well enough.

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Loren: You know exactly what I'm talking about Eddie don't lie to me.

Eddie: Loren I really don't know what you are talking. _*still trying to figure out what she was talking about*_

Loren: The text Eddie. _*yelling but not too loud the neighbors could hear*_

Eddie: What text Loren?

Loren: The text that I saw on your phone with Chloe naked and you kissing her now why on earth would you do that to me. I _**loved **_you. _*on the verge of tears but not really coming ou_t _yet*_

Eddie: Wait a second you went through my phone without asking me? _*yelling at Loren*_

Loren: What kind of girlfriend would not go through their boyfriend's phone because they are acting weird?_ *yelling at him for some stupid ass question like that*_

Eddie: No girl that I have dated has done that to me Loren, you know I would never cheat on you I love you don't you understand that.

Loren: Well I'm not most girls, I thought I did know you but I guess not because my ex-boyfriend still wants to lie to my face when I already saw the picture and you kissing her.

_*Eddie silent for a moment*_

Loren: You have nothing to say cat go your tongue well good because us, we _*pointing back and forth_ _with her finger*_ are over. I mean it this time. But, before I pack up my stuff, I want you to tell me two things.

Eddie: Babe, please don't leave us we can work this out.

Loren; There is nothing to work out Eddie because "we" are not anymore, we are not the new MK we are just done. But, I still want you to answer my question.

_*Knowing that he could not talk her into staying anymore he was going to answer her question* _

Eddie: Ok, what is your question? _*in a weak voice*_

Loren: How long?

Eddie: How long what?

Loren: How long have you been cheating on me and I want the truth not some dumb answer or fake one.

Eddie: You might want to sit down for this it is going to be a long story.

Loren: I'm not sitting tell me now. _*stretching out the word now*_

Eddie: Ok then I guess you can stand then.

_*Loren just stayed silent and waited for him to start*_

Eddie: It all started when you and I had our first fight and I went out to Rumor and sat at the bar and Chloe came next to me. I guess I was drunk enough to listen to what she was saying because she was having a rough day to. Then next thing I knew I was in her bed with her cuddling in my arms. That's pretty much it.

Loren: That's your story? I thought this was going to be longer than that but, who cares because I want you to answer my second question? How long has this been going on and why keep doing it, did you not love me or something, did I do something wrong for you to hurt me like that or was I just some rebound valley girl for you to hook-up with but when you didn't get anything you went back to "your" precious model. _*still not trying to cry, staying strong*_

Eddie: No babe- _*Loren interrupting him*_

Loren: Don't call me that anymore.

Eddie: I'm sorry- _*Loren interrupting him again*_

Loren: For what cheating on me, breaking my heart, calling me babe, or hoping that you would not get caught?

Eddie: All of it, breaking your heart and cheating on you. To answer all your questions it has been going on for about 5 months and I never thought you were a rebound girl I really still do love you and I always will even if you never take me back again.

_*Loren still trying to rap her head around this, quiet for just a minute*_

Loren: So you mean to tell me that on our 2 month anniversary you sunk out of bed to go see her. And to think I was going give up my virginity for you I guess that will never happen with you.

Eddie: Loren- _*got cut off by the door slamming in his face*_

_*Loren couldn't take any more of his stories so she just left and went to go tell Mel that her relationship with Eddie was done for good*_

*_Melissa's house*_

*_Melissa heard the doorbell rang and saw Loren in tears*_

Melissa: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren: Eddie and I broke up. _*Coming into Mel's arms for a hug*_

_*Mel just stayed into Loren was ready to talk after about 30 minutes Mel was tired of the silence so she broke it by saying*_

Melissa: So are you ready to talk?

Loren: There's not much to say he cheated, I found out by looking through his phone, and him trying to beg me to forgive him. But, what I don't understand is why he didn't think I would find out. _*still sniffling but not crying anymore*_

Melissa: Did you ask him why he did it?

Loren: Yeah I asked him but, I don't think I can trust anything he says anymore.

Melissa: Did you tell your mom.

Loren: No, I don't want this to ruin her relationship with Max.

Melissa: Well she is going to find out sooner or later.

Loren: I know that's why I am not going to tell her the truth I'm just going to say we broke-up down deal.

_*Mel just nodding her head and saying "ok", not wanting her friend to be angry by saying the wrong thing*_

_*Eddie's penthouse, thinking to himself*_

_What the hell did I just do? I just cheated on the women that I love and didn't care if she found out. I should have stopped when I was at that bar on the first night I cheated in her. But, I didn't stop I kept going until I didn't think Loren would find out. Maybe in the back of my head I was thinking, no not thinking, knowing she would find out. Maybe Ian can give me some advice in this situation. Calling Ian, hoping he would pick up and lucky me he did pick up. At least I got one-good-luck out of this situation._

_*The phone call*_

Ian: Hey mate, what's up?

Eddie: Are you in town I need to talk to and fast.

Ian: Lucky for you I'm in the elevator on my way up to see you.

Eddie: Ok and hurry.

Ian: Whoa! There is only so fast I can make this elevator go faster so just hold on and I will be up. _*Ian laughing at his own comment*_

_*Eddie just hung up the phone* _

_*The next minute Ian was at the door*_

Ian: Ok I'm here what is the big 911 crisis?

Eddie: Loren broke up with me.

Ian: Valley girl broke up with you mate… why did she brake up with you? _*Every time Eddie tried to talk Ian kept interrupting him* Do not tell me that you did something to her._

Eddie: If you don't shut up and let me explain what happen.

Ian: Ok sorry mate.

Eddie: Ok so I cheated on Loren-

Ian: With whom?

_*Eddie just gave him a deaf stare saying if you interrupt me one more time I'm going to slap you*_

_*I guess Ian understand because he kept mouth shut*_

Eddie: To answer your question with Chloe and even if think about interrupting me I swear I will punch you.

_*Ian just put up his hands defensively*_

Eddie: But, what I don't understand and I'm pretty sure Loren is asking herself this question to. Which is, why did I do it to her?

Ian: Can I answer that or are you going to hit me_. *laughing at his comment*_

Eddie: I'm serious Ian I love her with all my heart and you're just going to laugh about it.

Ian: You really cared about her didn't you? _*serious face this time*_

Eddie: Yeah, I did.

Ian: I think I know why you did it.

Eddie: And why is that?

Ian: You didn't love Loren she was just some girl that you thought would sell you out like Chloe did. So, thinking that she would do that you went backwards into your relationship instead of going forward for Loren.

_*Eddie just stayed silent until Ian was done his rant*_

Ian: You made Loren look like the rebound girl, but she deserved better Eddie you hurt her just like you hurt yourself look at you, you can't even admit that you didn't love her.

Eddie: I did so love her don't you dare say I didn't; do not say I didn't love her because I did. _*yelling but not as loud as he was at Loren*_

Ian: What are you going to do yell at me some more because she is already gone Eddie you let the only woman that really cared about you leave right out that door. _*yelling*_

_*Eddie crying for the first time since Loren left*_

Ian: Well I have one more question for you? _*calming his voice a little*_

_*Eddie just looking in Ian's eyes saying "go ahead you already got everything of your chest what could be so worse than what you are going to say next"*_

Ian: Do you love her?

Eddie: Who Loren?

Ian: No, do you love Chloe?

_*Eddie couldn't answer that question because he didn't know his self by taking that as a yes Ian just left out the door not saying a single word*_

*End of Flashback*

Melissa: Yo, earth to Loren…hellooooooooooo.

*Mel was trying to have Loren snap out of her daydream by snapping her fingers in her face that's when Loren snapped out of it.

Loren: What, what happened?

Melissa: You have been out for 10 minutes are you ok.

Loren: Yeah, why?

Adriana: Because when you looked at Eddie you just went out of it… if you don't want to eat here I completely understand.

Loren: No, I'm find we have been having a good day why let my ex ruin that lets eat. _*with a smile on her face sounding really over him and sure*_

Melissa and Adriana: Ok _*with a smile on their face*_

Woman: So is this table ok _*pointing to the table right beside Eddie and Chloe*_

Melissa: No it is-

Loren: No Mel it's perfect.

_*Melissa whispering her ear "are you sure"*_

Loren: Yup

_***To be continued* **_

Ok guys I'm finished sorry for the wait but, just to let you know I cried in the Eddie and Ian seen he is really intense damn loosen up Ian lol but, it was just a single tear not a whole lot. But, let me know what you think and if you don't know this already it is on . **Give me feedback…please**

From always,

Nlxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Eddie's POV:**

I was sitting here with my girlfriend, enjoying our lunch. Then all of a sudden my ex-girlfriend shows up and it's like damn I can't catch a break without there being drama or everyone being tense. I swear it is so silent that you can hear a pin drop from a mile away. But, maybe it is not silent because I can here Loren talking but not to me to Melissa and Adriana. Since when did Adriana and Loren become friends I must have missed a lot? Wait, why do I care were not dating see, what this girl does to me when she is in the room she gets me all flustered.

_*But my thought were broking by someone speaking and that someone was not Chloe or Loren it was by me oh shit what have I got myself into*_

Eddie: Hi, Loren

_*I should have kept my mouth shut because Chloe, Loren, Mel, and even Aid looked at me like I had two heads or something*_

Loren: Uh, hi _*why is he talking to me just because I sat at a table next to him does not mean we talk she saying this to herself* _

Eddie: So _*stretching out the o*_ how is everything going with you guys?

Loren: Ok I don't understand why are you talking to us?

Eddie: I was just making conversation.

Loren: Well don't because you a perfect girlfriend right there so talk to her instead. Ok *with a little bit of snap in her voice*

_*Eddie just nodded his head he didn't know Loren could have become so snappy*_

Chloe: _*whispering*_ what the hell I thought you said don't talk to her and now you saying hi.

Eddie: Why are you whispering?

Chloe: Because I don't want teenybopper and the two musketeers to hear me_. *not to mention she said that very loud*_

Loren: I'm sorry what did you just call me… I mean us.

Chloe: I called you teenybopper and the two musketeers do you have a problem with that because you more than welcome say something without your two little friends here saying something or back you up.

_*Before Loren could say something Eddie stepped in*_

Eddie: Chloe don't start.

Loren: Oh you to are a team now oh yeah I forgot you to are dating, do you control her Eddie or does she just want to get in your pants like the last time.

Eddie: Wait a second Loren you are way out of line.

Loren: I'm out of line Eddie….really are you delusional I can see right through her skinny boney ass, she just wants you for your money_. *yelling but not at the point that she is going to get kicked out by the bouncer*_

_*Before Eddie said something Chloe stepped in*_

Chloe: And you didn't…please you didn't love him you wanted to get to the top so you could get anything in the world.

Loren: Unlike you, Chloe, I do stuff on my own ok I don't need anyone's help to get to the top I have been doing just fine without you and especially Eddie out of my life so why I would I need you know.

Eddie: I didn't know you felt that way _*having a little bit of hurt in his eyes*_

Loren and Chloe: Why would you care?

Mel: If you don't mind I would like to interrupt this little battle but Eddie can I talk to you.

Chloe: No you can not to talk to him.

Melissa: Why, because you think I'm going to still him away from you please…I don't want him.

Adriana: Jeez Mel, that's kind of harsh.

Melissa: Well it's the truth so Eddie how about that talk uh?

Eddie: Sure Mel-

Melissa: Don't call me Mel; my friends only get to call me that. You and that one over there can call me Melissa.

Eddie: Sorry, Melissa sure we can talk… I will be right back babe _*giving her a kiss on the cheek*_

Loren: Aw isn't that sweet you guys kiss every time some leaves you must be that damn desperate or maybe just too in love right Eddie?

_*Eddie just ignored her comment and followed Melissa to the back where no one could see them but they could see everyone else* _

_*The hallway*_

Eddie: So what did you want to-

_*Mel slapped him so hard he turned red*_

Eddie: What the hell was that for? _*holding his face*_

Melissa: You know what exactly that was for.

Eddie: If I knew I wouldn't have asked you duh. _*getting pissed off by the slap that Mel gave him*_

Melissa: It's for breaking my best friends' heart that is what the slap is for.

Eddie: I'm really sorry Mel I mean Melissa but- you know what I'm not sorry because she looks pretty damn happy to me she doesn't look broken. I'm exactly happy I broke up with her because sleeping with Chloe was the best night I have ever done in my life.

Melissa: You're a dick you know that, she is broken but you don't see it because she as a wall covering her to make it look like she is not broken.

Eddie: Well too bad because she and I are over-done nothing more than some valley girl to me. I'm exactly glad that we didn't have sex because that would have been torture for the rest of my life. _*getting closure to Mel's face saying that last sentence*_

Melissa: I didn't know you could be so cold you still love her don't you? But you don't want to admit it to yourself that's why you are being an asshole.

Eddie: Melissa did you not just hear what I said to you. I never loved her ok it was always Chloe never her until I opened my eyes one day and said that I don't love Loren it was always supposed to be Chloe.

Melissa: How could you say this to me?

Eddie: Because I don't care what you say to Loren or anyone else you tell, you can tell the whole damn world if I care but guess what _*getting closure again to Mel's face*_ I am going to go back to my table and sit down and enjoy my lunch with my girlfriend but before I don't want you to say a word to me or Chloe because if you there are going to consequences.

Melissa: Kick me out of this restaurant go ahead because I don't care and I am not going to keep my mouth shut because you are not the boss of me or anyone for that matter so if you excuse me I'm going to go and eat my food.

_*About to walk to her table when Eddie grabbed her arm*_

Melissa: Let me go now_. *Giving him a glare that if he did not give her arm back there would be serious consequences*_

_*Eddie got the waning and let her arm go*_

**Melissa's POV:**

Melissa thinking to herself what the hell; is Eddie getting his self into he is like a total different person when he is with Chloe he is not the down to earth Eddie that everyone knows he is a really big asshole. That doesn't know when to be nice and rude to people. What we just talked about went too far… I'm being a good friend by not telling Loren what he said about her because that would just break her heart even more than it already is. I can see deep down that Eddie is still in love with Loren but he doesn't want to admit that he loves her and not Chloe and even if it is Chloe that he loves he just telling himself that because he doesn't want to feel the pain.

_*Sitting back at their table*_

Loren: What happened you took a long time are you ok?

_*Mel looked at Eddie but he was just staring at his plate*_

Melissa: Yeah I'm fine me and Eddie just had to have a little chat but we are all good, right Eddie?

_*Eddie wasn't even paying attention until he heard his name being called*_

Eddie: What?

Chloe: She asked-

Loren interrupted her by saying

Loren: She asked if everything was "all good" _*putting up air quotes*_

Chloe: Yeah what she said. _*Shooting a glare at Loren for interrupting her sentence*_

_*But Loren she ignored the glare and finished eating her food* _

Adriana: So are you guys ready to go?

Melissa: Well I am this has been a long day and I just want to fall asleep already. _*Loren and Adriana laughed at her comment*_

Loren: Ok just let me-

_*Loren got interrupted by a male voice*_

Person: Oh look who it is the, gain is all here.

*Everyone was shock that this person even came here on all nights like this one*

So…there are no words that I can say about Mel and Eddie's dispute but I do want you to leave a comment about everything that is going on and who is the mysterious person ummmmmm. Like always, **give me feedback.**

**From always,**

**Nlxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

** Recap:**

Person: Oh look who it is, the gain is all here.

_*Going back to the restaurant* _

Loren: So I'm going to leave with my friend's bye Jake.

Jake: Nope you're not going anywhere.

Loren: Excuse me.

Jake: You took that the wrong way Loren. I just need to talk to you and Eddie at that table over there.

Eddie: Why?

Jake: Because I just have to and it will only take 5 minutes I promise.

Loren: Ok, just 5 minutes that's it.

Jake: Yup I promise.

Loren: Mel and Aid you can go in the car or you can stay here until I'm done.

Melissa: No, we will stay here and wait for you by the bar, right Aid.

Adriana: Right let's go Mel_. *while saying this Adriana and Mel were going to the bar to get a strong drink because they needed it for this long day*_

Eddie: Ok babe I'm going and talk to Jake for a second where will you be?

Chloe: I will be at the table waiting.

Loren: So if you don't mine I have somewhere to be, so can you hurry up with your little chat. Please.

Eddie: What is your problem?

Loren: I don't believe I have a problem and I said please so what else do you want me to say?

_*Jake interrupting them because he knows where this is going*_

Jake: Ok, enough so what I had to talk about was something important for both of your careers.

Eddie: What is it?

Jake: I want you too to do a concert together.

Loren: Why?

Jake: Because I know you have an album coming out soon so it will be good for you to show your new material.

Loren: Then why does Eddie have to do it?

Jake: Eddie has to do it because he needs to get back out their people haven't seen any improvement in Eddie ever since he got back together with Chloe.

Eddie: I'm sorry that I have to interrupt this two on chat but I'm still in the room and how did Chloe get into this conversation.

Jake: Chloe got into because she is changing you and you are too got damn stubborn or blind to see it.

Eddie: Ok I'm leaving I don't need my manager to tell me what to do. You are my manager not anything else.

Loren: How can you say that? _*giving him a glare*_

Eddie: Stay out of this Loren.

Loren: No I will not stay out of it because you to we're so close but know I can honestly say that I agree with Jake because you have changed.

Eddie: You know what maybe I changed for the better because I feel a life when I'm with Chloe you two are just not that interesting to me anymore. I'm sorry what I did to you but what am I supposed to do not move forward?

Loren: Exactly you can move forward but damn sure not back to her.

_*Jake interrupted them again before they got a crowd*_

Jake: Ok….you guys can think this over and get back to me tomorrow at midnight because then I will have to find new people to take your place and I don't want to do that.

Loren: Ok I will come by tomorrow for a yes or no answer but just let me sleep on it.

Jake: Of course. Bye Loren

Loren: Bye Jake _*she didn't say anything to Eddie just went right past him*_

Jake: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Eddie: What is it now?

Jake: Sit down and I will tell you.

_*Eddie just sat down*_

Jake: What's up with you?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Jake: You know exactly what I mean.

Eddie: What for getting smart with you?

Jake: Yeah

Eddie: Well, you were talking about Chloe and I didn't like that so I stood up for her that's it.

Jake: It didn't look like that to me; it looks like you were trying to prove a point to Loren.

Eddie: No I wasn't.

Jake: Yes you where look, at you you're all flustered every single time someone says her name. You want to know what I think.

Eddie: And what is that?

Jake: That you still like or even love Loren but you don't know which one to pick.

_*Eddie chuckled*_

Jake: Why are you chuckling?

Eddie: No reason but, I have to go I will come by tomorrow to give you an answer.

_*Jake grab his shoulder but not hard*_

Jake: One more thing, if people agree with you about something or at least someone that is not good for, you should take that advice and keep it because this city is tough they can tell if you are lying or not.

Eddie: I got it Jake can I go now. _*getting a little annoyed*_

Jake: Yeah go ahead _*letting his shoulder go*_

_*Loren, Melissa, and Adriana all are in the car*_

_*After about 10 minutes past Adriana was tired of the silence so she broke it by saying*_

Adriana: So what did Jake want to talk to you about if you don't mind me asking?

_*Loren was so caught in her own thoughts that she didn't even here Aid say anything*_

Melissa: Lo, Lo, Lo did you not here Aid?

Loren: I'm sorry what?

Melissa: What has gotten into you, you have been spacing out all-day.

Loren: Nothing is from with me and Aid what was your question.

Adriana: My question was "what did Jake say"?

Loren: Oh Jake asked if I want to do a concert with Eddie.

Melissa: And what did you say? _*thinking in her head please tell me she said no please, please*_

Loren: I said that I would have to think about it but my answer doesn't have to go in until tomorrow at midnight.

_*Mel thinking in her head well at least it isn't a "yes" but I do hope it is a "no"*_

_*Not saying anything after that everyone stayed silent*_

_*Eddie and Chloe in the car*_

**Chloe's POV**

What is up with him he has been silent ever since we got into the car I wonder what is on his mind? For some odd reason I still think he loves Loren. For two good reasons exactly, the first reason is because he told me not to say anything but at that same exact time he said something. Then you have him standing up for Loren but not me what type of boyfriend does that. Maybe I should just break the silence and ask him what Jake said.

Chloe: Um babe, are you okay?

_*Eddie was so lost that he didn't hear what Chloe all he kept thinking about was what Loren and Jake said is it true have I really changed*_

_*Chloe had to practically yell in his ear*_

Eddie: What, why are you yelling in my ear?

Chloe: Because you didn't hear me when I called your name the last 10 times so I had to yell. Are you ok?

Eddie: Yeah why wouldn't I be?

Chloe: Because you didn't answer my question.

Eddie: What was your question again?

Chloe: My question was "what did Jake say to you to make you be so quiet ever since we got in the car".

Eddie: Oh, he just asked me to do a concert.

Chloe: Oh _*Chloe knew there was more to what he was leading on*_ with who?

_*Eddie knew that question was going to come up. He was going to be in hell now*_

Eddie: Um, with-with Lo_- *before he could get out the name he was interrupted by Chloe*_

Chloe: With Loren _*giving him a glare even though she knew he was driving the car*_

Eddie: Yeah

Chloe: Well obviously you're not going to do the job, right? _*not really asking him the question, knowing that he wasn't going to do it* _

Eddie: Can we talk about this when we get to the penthouse?

Chloe: Sure _*and she didn't say a word until they go there*_

_*Eddie's Penthouse*_

Chloe: So are you ready to talk?

Eddie: Yeah

Chloe: So you're not going to take the job right?

Eddie: I'm thinking about it.

Chloe: Well you want to know what I think.

Eddie: Sure go ahead.

Chloe: I say you don't take the job because then you will start to form a relationship with Loren and then I will be on the side lines cheering you both on which I really don't want to do.

Eddie: Wait, a second who said anything about forming a relationship with Loren.

Chloe: Give me break…are you serious I saw the way you were looking at her Eddie.

Eddie: What the hell are you talking about, if you have something to say just say it.

Chloe: Ok…..find I think you still have feelings for her.

Eddie: It was my first time seeing the girl in over a year of course I have missed her.

Chloe: You never said that you didn't have feelings for her. Bye Eddie

_*Right at that very moment she shut the door quietly and left*_

_*Eddie thoughts, I will give her some time to cool down then I will go to her apartment and we will watch her favorite movie and I will bring her chocolates* _

_*What he didn't know was that someone was there at that exact moment he would get there but he thought she would never do this to him in a million years ever again to him*. _

So…..I will pick up from their when I get enough likes and we will have to see who showed up at Chloe's apartment. I know, you thought it was Tyler in the first part about the person but it wasn't him and isn't Eddie such a good boyfriend to Chloe_,*sarcastically*_ if only he had done that to Loren when she walked out that door. Also I love how you guys give me such good feedback about my stories and I want them to keep coming. So leave me a message and tell me what you think. One more thing it is on so tell your friends and their friends to watch and read Hollywood heights fanfictions and specially mine. Ok now I'm done.

From always,

Nlxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

**Loren POV:**

Getting up early in the morning like I always do, but, today was different I had to give Jake an answer and I couldn't think straight of course I would love to do the concert. But if Jake had just said that it was for me I would have said yes immediately but, then he had to say Eddie has to do it to. Uhh, why can't I get over the fact that he went back to Chloe of all people he went back to her. You know what I am done with Eddie it is time I found someone new. He is so called happy with the she devil herself so why don't I just go find a man that is perfect for me_. *saying she was going out her door to get her mail when she saw a cute guy struggling to find his keys while holding boxes in his other hand*_

Loren: Hey, do you need any help.

Person: Um sure _*a little hesitant at first but he really did need help*_ do you mind opening my door.

Loren: Of course_,*while getting his keys she said* _I'm Loren by the way.

Person: Ok, and think you Loren I really do appreciated _*while putting the boxes down by the door not seeing Loren's face*_

Loren: Oh your welcome-

Person: Cameron

Loren: Cameron, ok got it if you need me I'm right next door so if you need anything don't hesitate to knock. _*about to walk out the door*_

Cameron: Wait

Loren: Yeah what is it _*turning around_*

_*Cameron was silent because he didn't know that she was that beautiful*_

Loren: Uh, Cameron are you okay you have a little bit of drool on your chin there. *_laughing at his drool*_

Cameron: Sorry it is just that you are really pretty.

Loren: Thank you Cameron _*blushing a little bit*_ but what was your question?

Cameron: Oh, right what was my question? *Loren laughing at how clueless he was for a second*

Cameron: What's so funny?

Loren: Oh, nothing but serious what was your question because I have to go soon.

Cameron: Oh, I'm sorry but my question was do you know any good agency around this city?

Loren: Oh so you're a musician?

Cameron: No, I'm hoping to become an actor.

Loren: Oh ok but I'm sorry I don't but I can help you find some but just not today because I have to go somewhere in about _*checking her phone*_ 90 minutes. So, when I get back I can help you if want me to.

Cameron: With the packing or the agency?

Loren: Both exactly_. *smiling*_

Cameron: I would really like that_. *smiling from ear to ear*_

Loren: Ok so I'm leaving and I promise I will be back and after we finish packing maybe I can give you a tour of L.A.

Cameron: It's a date.

Loren: Yeah a date _*whispering the last sentence*_ so I will see you around 2 o'clock bye Cameron.

_*Cameron thinking to himself did I say something wrong? Damn it I freaked her out when I said date. I will just ask her when she gets back if it is ok to ask*_

_*Loren back in her apartment*_

Loren thinking to herself he is really cute but why does it affect me so much that he said date. I can't be thinking about this right now I have now 60 minutes to get ready. Loren hoped in the shower, washed her and had put on skinny jeans with a one shoulder shirt and some low combat boots. Then she hoped in her black Lexus convertible car.

**Eddie's POV:**

I didn't go see Chloe last night I thought that she would need some space and I will go see her after I tell Jake that I will do the concert. I can't let people take over my life and tell me what to do it is my decision and if Chloe doesn't like it well too bad because she is just going to have to cheer me on like she always do. Does she think I like seeing her with other guys in her photo-shoots? The answer is no but there is always going to people that I don't like and there are going to be people she doesn't like. That is just the way life is. Eddie looked at his clock and saw that he was going to be late so he took a quick shower and put on some white pants, his black t-shirt and some matching high-tops and left out the door to go into his i8 Spyder BMW.

_*Jake's Office*_

Jake: Kelly do you know if Loren or Eddie called?

Kelly: Sorry Jake I don't but I'm sure they will call.

Jake: How do you figure?

Kelly: Well for two reasons. One they both love you and the second one would be they are two famous to give up on this opportunity. Loren is just starting out and her album is dropping in a few months. Then you have Eddie which is already famous but, he needs to have new material and I mean fast because you know the record label wants songs. Have you told him?

Jake: Of course but all of his material-

Kelly: Not good _*finishing is sentence*_

Jake: It's not that they are just not him.

Kelly: Oh I see

Jake: See what-

_*Jake got interrupted by Steven knocking on his door*_

Steven: Sorry to interrupt but we have Ms. Tate here.

Jake: Send her in please. Thank you Steven and we will finish this conversation later Kelly.

_*Kelly just nodded her head*_

Loren: Hi, Jake _*giving him a hug_* and Kelly _*giving her a hug to*_

Jake and Kelly: Hi Loren how are you?

Loren: I'm find I came to tell you-

_*Steven interrupted Loren by knocking on the door*_

Jake: Come in _*Jake yelled*_

Steven: Sorry to interrupt again but you have Mr. Duran here.

*Jake looked at Loren but Loren didn't make eye contact*

Jake: Send him in.

Eddie: Hey Jake-

_*Eddie didn't see Loren at first but then he saw how breath-taking she looked in her jeans; she had the right curves in all the right places. Eddie had to snap out of it he was dating Chloe not Loren. So he spoke up and said*_

Eddie: Hi Loren and Kelly

Kelly: Hi Eddie how are you?

Eddie: I'm good how are you?

Kelly: The same

Loren: Hi Eddie

Eddie: Hey

*There was an awkward silence then Jake broke it*

Jake: Ok so that was a good start so what have you guys decided.

_*Loren and Eddie both spoke at the same time but Eddie being the gentleman let Loren go first*_

Loren: Ok then thank you Eddie but, I do want to do the concert.

Jake: That's great what about you Eddie?

Eddie: I also want to do it.

Jake: Ok great.

Loren: So when is this supposed to start and who is going to be the opening act?

Jake: Ok this starts in 2 weeks and it will be held a MK.

Eddie: Wait a second does my dad know about this.

Jake: No not yet anyway.

Eddie: Ok but you better tell him soon.

Jake: I will and I thought the opening act could be Eddie.

Eddie: Why me?

Jake: Because- _*got interrupted by Kelly*_

Kelly: Sorry Jake for interrupting but we want you to be the opening act because you already have material. Loren is just coming out with her album so it would make sense that you be the opening act. Do you understand now?

Eddie: Yeah I do.

Loren: Ok if you don't mind I have to be somewhere. So, I think I am going to leave. _*standing up about to leave when Jake said something*_

Jake: Wait, there's one more thing.

Loren: What is it?

Jake: Since you guys are doing a concert together, we _*pointing back forth between him and Kelly_* need you to be around each other a lot more then you already are.

Loren: Ok that's fine is there anything else.

Kelly: Exactly since you mentioned it, before the concert there is going to be a premiere and you can bring dates if you want but, I just wanted to let you know ahead of time so you can know.

Eddie: Ok

Loren: Yup that's fine. _*thinking to herself I know the perfect guy*_

Loren: So can I go now?

Kelly and Jake: Yeah go ahead.

Loren: By guys.

Eddie, Kelly, and Jake: Bye Loren.

_*And Loren left*_

Jake: You can go to Eddie if you want to.

Eddie: Oh ok I thought you might want me to stay for some reason but, I will leave and go visit Chloe.

Jake: Oh ok see ya later.

Eddie: Bye Kelly

Kelly: Bye Eddie

_*In the car*_

**Eddie's POV:**

I'm trying to get a hold of Chloe but she won't answer I wonder why. Maybe she is….no she wouldn't do that to me again. Trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I thought I would stop at the store to buy Chloe her favorite movie and her favorite chocolates. He thought they could have a little date.

But once he got there his date would soon be forgotten because of one little mistake that happen that would change is life again.

So….I left you another cliffhanger, but I will update again on probably Friday or Saturday so of course **give me feedback please.**

From always,

Nlxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

**Chloe's POV:**

Eddie has been calling me all day but I just ignored his calls. He needs to see that I am mad at him for not admitting the truth to me. But, in the mean time I can have a little fun with Dylan Stone you know the model. He was in town for a few weeks and he was at my doorstep yesterday night and we got drunk a little and the one thing went from another and we had sex. And that was it now he is gone and out of my life for good I hope. So she thinks but that will be later in the chapter. _*Chloe was eating some fruit on her couch when the doorbell rang*_

Chloe: What are you doing here?

Person: Well I wanted to come and see you but, I can see I'm not wanted so I will go.

Chloe: Wait, I'm sorry Eddie I just didn't realize you would come over.

Eddie: Well, you didn't answer any of my calls so I thought I would just come over and surprise you with your favorite movie and chocolates.

Chloe: Isn't a little early to be having chocolates. *smiling*

Eddie: Well, if you don't want them I will eat them myself. _*turning around about to leave knowing Chloe would never past up the offer*_

Chloe: Eddie I never said we couldn't eat them I just said isn't it early. _*smiling from ear to ear*_

Eddie: So are you going to invite me in or are we going to just stay out here and eat the chocolates?

_*Chloe didn't say anything just moved away from the door to let Eddie in*_

Eddie: So which movie do you want to watch first?

Chloe: Uh, Snow White and the Huntsmen.

Eddie: Ok

_*Getting on the couch about to snuggle up to Eddie when Eddie said something*_

Eddie: Babe

Chloe: Yeah

Eddie: You know I'm really sorry right.

Chloe: Yeah I do but I just want you to admit that you have feelings for her.

Eddie: Chloe, I don't have feelings for Loren ok I'm happy with just being with you.

Chloe: Ok I believe you.

Eddie: Really? _*putting up his eyebrows*_

Chloe: Yes, really_. *smiling*_

Eddie: Ok so let's start the movie.

_*But, Chloe did not really believe him she knew he still had feelings for the teenybopper herself but you know what I will always make him say it but for now I'm just going to keep my mouth shut and enjoy the ride because she had a bumpy ride ahead of her*_

_*Loren in the car*_

Loren's POV:

So where should I begin, I haven't talk to mom in like 5 days which is unusually for us because we are so close and then I haven't talk to Mel since dinner so I was thinking I could plan a little dinner for everyone. I could invite Cam and he could bring anyone he wanted but I hope he doesn't because I really do like him and he is a way of getting over Eddie. I am not using Cam for payback I just need a little time to just figure out where I'm going and I hope someone will be there to catch me if I fall or if I make the right decision_. *being interrupted by my phone ringing from my Bluetooth in my car*_

Loren: Hello

Person: Hi

Loren: Hi_,*a little uncertain to hang up or not*_ who is this?

Person: That's a shame that you don't even know your own mothers voice.

Loren: Oh sorry mom I was in the car and I was driving so the caller ID didn't show up.

Nora: Yeah ok

Loren: What it's the truth, nut anyway I was just about to call you.

Nora: Yeah sure you were I just had to call my own daughter to figure out how she has been.

Loren: I'm doing fine but how are you I haven't seen you or Max in a while.

Nora: He and I are find we just want to see you.

Loren: And I want to see you to but my plate is really crazy lately but, I'm free tonight and I wanted to see if you wanted to come over for dinner and you can invite anyone that you want.

Nora: Ok, we will be there but what time does the little gathering start.

Loren: Around 8:30ish sound good to you.

Nora: Yeah that sounds perfect so who else are you inviting?

Loren: I'm going to invite Mel, Aid, Jake, Kelly, and this new guy right next door to me.

Nora: Who is he and you forgot one person.

Loren: His name is Cameron and I didn't forget anyone.

Nora: Aren't you going to invite Eddie.

Loren: No I wasn't planning on it why?

Nora: Because I thought you guys were friends even though you guys broke up and you never did tell me why you guys broke up anyway.

Loren: Just grew apart and if you want you can invite him I don't care.

Nora: Really grew apart Loren, you guys were close to the hip you could never just break that away.

Loren: Well we did so can we please just drop it. _*getting a little annoyed by the conversation*_

Nora: Yeah we can drop but, we will talk when I get there.

Loren: Look mom I'm sorry ok but you can invite him I would be total find by it.

Nora: Ok I will tell Max to call him and what should I wear to your little gathering.

Loren: Um, formal attire is find or just something classy.

Nora: Ok I will see you at exactly 8:20.

Loren: Ok mom I have to go bye.

Nora: Ok bye and Loren.

Loren: Yeah mom. _*about to put down the phone when she heard her mom call her*_

Nora: I love you.

Loren: I love you too mom. _*Loren was smiling at the fact that she would never in a million years get tired of her mom saying "I love you"* _

_*Loren at her penthouse about to knock on Cameron's door*_

_*Loren knocking on his door*_

Loren: Cameron are you there.

Cameron: Oh hi Loren sorry I didn't get the door sooner I was putting up stuff in my room.

Loren: Oh, I understand you can never hear anything when you are in your room and sorry I'm late my meeting went a little longer than I thought.

Cameron: Oh, that's ok so you're an actor.

Loren: No a musician.

Cameron: Oh cool so are you ready to help out.

Loren: I'm ready so what do you want me to do first.

Cameron: Uh you could help by putting the dishes in the cabinet.

Loren: Ok so where are the boxes?

Cameron: The boxes….where are the boxes? _*searching around everywhere to find them but just couldn't*_

Loren: Do you need any help searching for them? _*laughing at how Cam is just trying to find this one box*_

Cameron: I can't believe your laughing at me.

Loren: I'm sorry but _*still laughing*_ the box is right in front of you.

_*Cameron just turned around and saw the box* _

_*Loren just stepped in front of him and picked up the box and started to put them in the cabinet*_

Cameron: So uh, thank you Loren.

Loren: You're welcome Cameron.

Cameron: Call me Cam I let all of my friends call me that. _*smiling*_

Loren: So I'm one of your friends now? _*teasing him_*

Cameron: Well I hope you are but, if you don't want to be I would totally forgive you. _*down casting his eyes*_

Loren: Hey, I was just playing with you but, I would love to be one of your friends and I also have something to ask you.

Cameron: Really ask me? _*smiling trying to figure out what she wanted to ask him*_

Loren: I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over for a little gathering at my place with my friends and family.

Cameron: I would love to but, I also have one question for you.

Loren: Ok, what is it? _*a little nervous about what he was going to say*_

_*Cameron must have understood the look because he said*_

Cameron: Oh, it's nothing bad or anything.

Loren: Oh, ok.

Cameron: I just wanted to know why you freaked out so quickly when I said "date".

Loren: Oh, *a little shocked at how he saw that* um I was just surprise that you said date that's all.

Cameron: Are you sure because I didn't mean the girlfriend or boyfriend date I meant the two friends kind of date if you know where I'm getting at, feel free to stop me anytime.

Loren: Ok I get it was to friends trying to get to know each other. _*laughing a little_*

Cameron: Right. _*laughing a little too*_

Cameron: So_, *watching Loren put away the dishes*_ what time is the little gathering?

Loren: Oh, it's at 8:3- _*Loren got interrupted by her phone ringing*_

Loren: Sorry it's my best friend Melissa. Do you mind if I take this.

Cameron: No not at all go ahead I will finish up the dishes.

Loren: Ok thanks.

_*Loren and Melissa's conversation*_

Loren: Hi Mel.

Melissa: Hey

Loren: How have you been I haven't talked to you in a while?

Melissa: I'm fine but the weird part about this is my own best friend hasn't called me since the dinner and I had to call you. Isn't that weird?

Loren: Yeah weird. _*laughing_*

Melissa: So what are you up to?

Loren: Oh, nothing just helping out a guy next door unpack his stuff how about you?

Melissa: Wait, a second you are helping out a guy and you are just telling me you should have called me right when it happen. *_rambling on and on until Loren interrupted her*_

Loren: Ok, two things. One I just met Cameron today-

Melissa: Wait a second you know his name, give me details now Tate.

Loren: And two of course I know his name I'm supposed to if I'm helping him unpack and also I just met him this morning what was I supposed to do call you when I saw him struggling to get his keys.

Melissa: Uh, yes you were. Is he cute?

Loren: Yeah he is but I have something to ask you myself.

Melissa: Ok what is it?

Loren: I want you to come to a dinner party at my house and you can invite anyone you want.

Melissa: Of course I will be there but please tell me you are not going to invite Adriana.

Loren: Why wouldn't I invite her and you guys seemed ok to me when we went to Rumor?

Melissa: Well only because I was doing it for you and didn't feel like causing drama at a really expensive restaurant.

Loren: Typical Mel always trying not to start a scene.

Melissa: You know it Tate and I will see you tonight but what time does it start?

Loren: It starts at 8:30 but you come whenever.

Melissa: Alright I will be there by Tate.

Loren: Can you please stop calling me by my last name.

Melissa: Only because you asked nicely bye Loren, better.

Loren: Much _*smiling*_ bye Mel.

Melissa: _*yelling_* Oh wait Loren what should I wear.

Loren: Wear something classy or formal.

Melissa: Ok

_*End of conversation*_

_*Loren going back into the living room of Cam's house*_

Loren: Sorry that took longer than I thought.

Cameron: Its ok, take your time so you said this Melissa person is your best friend.

Loren: Yeah she is we are like sisters but total different personalities.

Cameron: So what's the different between you to. _*sitting on the island chair in the middle of the kitchen*_

Loren: Well for starters I'm quieter I don't speak my mind really. When Mel is what I call her is the total opposite. She doesn't hold back she takes risk and once she takes the risk she will think about it at the end. When I think things more clearly I always have a "but or what if" never taking a chance. That's why I wanted to become a lawyer but I guessed something or should say someone told me that I could go bigger and dream big.

Cameron: You wanted to become a lawyer.

Loren: Yup, I thought that was my dream but I guess singing was more of career then being a lawyer. But, enough about me what about you what did you want to be.

Cameron: You mean if I don't become an actor.

_*Loren just nodded her head* _

Cameron: Well I wanted to be in the military but I was afraid of leaving my family and I was afraid to get hurt and never come back.

Loren: I get where you are coming from but why did you want to become an actor if you don't mind me asking.

Cameron: Of course not I wanted to become an actor because I love being different. I like switching into different characters. I also use to love playing in school plays, _*smiling at the memory*_ so one time I had to play a pirate and I was so pumped to play that role but I couldn't play it because I got sick so my dad and my mom dressed up as pirates and we played all night long until I went to sleep. _*but stop smiling when he mention his mom and dad*_

Loren: Hey, are you ok?

Cameron: Yeah I'm fine. _*trying to sound convincing but Loren saw right through it but put it away for now* _

Loren: Ok just making sure, did I ever ask you my second question.

Cameron: I don't believe there was a second question.

Loren: Oh sorry but my second question was about if you wanted to come to a premiere and then to my concert.

Cameron: I would love to Loren when is it.

Loren: In two weeks do you thank you can come.

Cameron: I think I can make it. _*teasing her*_

Loren: Oh so you think you can make it_. *teasing him now*_

Cameron: Yeah I'm pretty sure_. *smiling*_

_*Loren looks at the time and says*_

Loren: Oh crap I have to get going I have to make dinner for about 8 people. So I will see you tonight right.

Cameron: Yeah.

Loren: Great bye.

Cameron: Bye. _*and Loren left*_

_*Loren's penthouse*_

_*Calling Jake and Kelly*_

Loren: Hello Jake.

Jake: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hi, so I called to see if you wanted to come over and join me and my family and friends for dinner.

Jake: Uh, I will have to see but I'm sure I can make it what time would it be?

Loren: Around 8:30

Jake: Ok should I bring anything with me?

Loren: No not if you don't want to but you can bring a date or anyone you want.

Jake: Ok so I will see you there.

Loren: Alright and Jake.

Jake: Yeah.

Loren: Is Kelly their?

Jake: Uh, yeah do you want to speak with her.

Loren: No, but can you tell her for please and thank you.

Jake: Yup I will tell her.

Loren: Ok thanks and bye.

Jake: Bye Loren.

_*Max calling Eddie*_

Max: Hey bud.

Eddie: Hey pops how are you?

Max: Good, I was calling to tell you that Loren invited all of us to dinner and she wanted you and Chloe to come.

Eddie: Really?

Max: Yeah Nora said she said exactly that.

Eddie: Hold on pops let me ask Chloe.

Max: Ok

_*Mumbling voices*_

Eddie: Uh, Chloe said she is fine with it so what time does it start.

Max: 8:30

Eddie: Ok I will see you their bye

Max: Bye

_*Skipping into time, it was 7:30 already*_

_*Loren had just put the roast in the crockpot, mashed the potatoes, and fixed the gravy with string beans. But, Loren was forgetting one thing and that was changing her clothes so she hopped in the shower, flat ironed her hair, and brushed her teeth to have that minty felling. What she had put on was a lace midi dress which should her curves in all the right places and some pair of Christian Louboutin heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous. When Loren was finished she heard the doorbell rang*_

Loren: Just a minute. _*Loren went to go open the door to see Cam_*

Loren: Hi

_*Cameron was speechless yet again* _

Loren: _*blushing and smiling*_ would you like to come in.

_*Cameron just nodded and came in*_

Loren: So you can have a seat right there and I will be right back with the drinks. _*turning around*_ I'm sorry do you drink martinis.

_*Cameron cleared his throat and said*_

Cameron: Yeah I do.

Loren: Ok good. _*smiling* _

_*Loren heard a knocking but she was fixing the drinks so she told Cam could he get the door*_

Cameron: Yeah_. *Cameron went to go answer and saw a girl that was dressed in bright colors*_

Melissa: So you must be Cameron, Loren told me a little bit about you.

Cameron: And you must be Melissa, Loren has told me a lot about you.

Melissa: Indeed I am. _*putting out her hand and Cameron shook it_*

Melissa: So where is the-

Loren: Mel is that you.

Melissa: Yes, it is where are you?

Loren: In the kitchen. _*Melissa was walking that way and was speechless when she saw Loren*_

Melissa: You look gorgeous you know what beyond gorgeous you look magnifique. _*putting her hands up and kissing her tips*_

Loren: You know Mel I don't know French I know Spanish so what does that even mean.

Melissa: It means magnificent.

Loren: Aww thanks Mel.

Melissa: So where are the rest of the people?

Loren: They should be on their way.

Melissa: If you don't mind I brought a date but he won't becoming until later.

Loren: Yeah that's fine so what is his name and how long have you guys been dating.

Melissa: Not that long and you exactly know him but that is all I'm giving you.

_*Loren was done with the martinis and went outside to give Cam one and Mel* _

Loren: Come on just give me a hint.

Melissa: Nope.

Loren: Pleas- _*the doorbell ranged* _

Loren: Saved by the bell we will finish this after I get the door. _*saying this while walking to door*_

Melissa: Yeah ok Tate.

Loren: Hi mom and Max.

Nora: Aw look at my baby girl she is all grown up.

Max: Indeed she is, you look really pretty Loren.

Loren: Aww thank you guys. *_giving them both a hug*_

Loren: Come in, sit, enjoy while I go get the drinks.

Nora and Max: Ok

Cameron: Stood up so you must be Mrs. Tate. *putting out his hand*

Nora: Yes I am *while shaking his hand* but call me Nora and this is my fiancé Max.

Cameron: Nice to meet you sir *now shaking his hand* my mom was a huge fan of yours back in the day.

Max: Thanks tell her I really appreciated.

Cameron: I would but, she past a long time ago.

Max: Oh I'm so sorry.

Cameron: No it's ok it was a long time ago so…yeah.

Nora: What was a long time ago?

Cameron: Oh, nothing me and Mr. Duran was just talking.

Max: Yeah we were but call me Max.

Cameron: Ok

Loren: So how is everyone?

Nora: We're good but how are you we haven't seen each other in a while.

Loren: I know I'm sorry about that to but I have something to tell all of you once everyone gets here and after I play song.

Nora: You're going to play us a song?

Loren: Yes I am.

_*There was a knock on the door*_

Loren: I will get it everyone just sit down at the dinner table and we will eat.

Everyone: Ok

_*At the door*_

Loren: Hi Jake, Kelly, Eddie, and Chloe.

All of them except Chloe: Hey Loren

Loren: So come in you're just in time everyone was just sitting down at the table ready to eat.

Everyone: Ok

_*So everyone sat down said their hellos and I came out with the roast and the rest of the food*_

Nora: This looks delicious.

Loren: Thank you _*she saw Chloe just looking at the food*_

Loren: Is there something wrong with the food Chloe?

Chloe: Yeah.

Loren: Ok what is it?

Chloe: I don't eat roast.

Loren: Oh would you like me to chop it up for you and then give it to. _*giving a little glare at her*_

Chloe: No I would like for you to take it back.

Loren: Oh, right away your majesty. _*bowing*_

Chloe: Thank you _*mumbling brat*_

Eddie: Chloe please don't start we just got here and you are already causing a scene.

Chloe: You're right Eddie I'm sorry Loren.

Loren: Yeah it's ok _*a little confuse as why the hell she listened to Eddie*_

Loren: So what would you like to eat Chloe? Maybe a carrot stick or you know what I have some string beans that probably would help.

Chloe: A carrot stick would do just find. _*holding back her tongue*_

Loren: Ok _*she came out with four carrot sticks*_ here you go.

_*And after that Loren sat down and ate her food and everyone else just started talking*_

_*Whispering to Mel* _

Loren: Where is Aid?

Melissa: Oh she said she couldn't come because she went to go visit my brother or something she said.

Loren: Oh ok.

_*After dinner was over*_

Loren: So can I have your attention please. _*everyone looked at Loren*_

Loren: Ok so I wanted to sing you guys a song so if you don't mind coming around the piano.

_*Everyone did as she asked*_

Loren: Ok so this song is called Never Say Never.

_*Loren started singing*_

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile _

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while _

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before _

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_To steady your hand_

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_Time, time, time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go _

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_*After she was finish everyone clapped as loud as they could because the song was that good but the clapping came to an end when the doorbell ranged*_

So….this was the longest fanfic I have ever written but, I am finally finished. So is you guys want to know where I got the songs and the outfit from it is right here, the song is by _The Fray Never Say Never_ you guys should really listened to them if you haven't already, the dress is by _LuLus exclusive lace your_ _bets black lace midi dress, and the shoes are Christian Louboutin black opaque suedetrim point toe_ _pumps_. So check this stuff out and I also want to thank leddielover2 for saying what she said on her fanfic if she didn't get my message on already. So of course **give me feedback** and let me know who is at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

**Eddie's POV:**

I really enjoyed Loren's song but, I'm pretty sure Chloe didn't like me clapping for Loren. But, I didn't care she would have to get over it but the thing I'm still trying to figure out who the guy is. The guy who- wait a second why do I care? I'm happy with Chloe. It's just, the way he looks at her, like she use to look at me. Maybe it's just my head talking and not my heart because if I still loved Loren I would have been left Chloe and went to her. But, I don't so what the hell is the matter with me. I'm pretty sure this guy can see me staring at him so look away Eddie. _*Right when Eddie turned away he looked at him then turned away* _Maybe I should say something like "hi". Yeah that would work hi. _*Right when I'm walking to him the doorbell rings*_

Loren: I guess I will get it since everyone is just staring at the door.

Person: Hey, do I have the right apartment.

Loren: That depends who you are looking for.

Person: Um, Melissa, you know you look really familiar.

Loren: So do you. Hold on just a second. *closing the door a little*

Loren: Mel *walking over to her* there is someone at the door for you he has a really sexy accent.

Melissa: Oh, that must be my date, tell him to come in.

Loren: Ok *opening the door* you can come in sorry for the wait.

Person: Thanks I didn't catch your name by the way.

Loren: Loren and you?

Person: Ian

Loren: Oh, Ian it's me. *smiling*

Ian: I'm sorry.

Loren: Valley girl or should you sometimes call me love.

Ian: Oh, my god valley girl *hugging her* how have you been I didn't even recognize you.

Loren: I'm good how about you.

Ian: Same

Melissa: There is my boyfriend. *kissing him on the cheek*

Ian: Hey love, sorry I'm late.

Loren: I guess I will leave you guys to talk; I will be in the other room.

_*They just ignored Loren and started talking to each other*_

Melissa: It's ok so do you want something to eat Loren prepared this really great dinner for everyone and singed us a song.

Ian: No I'm good but did you say "us".

Melissa: Yeah me, Chloe, Eddie, Max, Nora, Jake, and Kelly.

Ian: Oh _*saying in a whisper*_

Melissa: So follow me _*walking to the back*_ and I almost forgot Loren invited her neighbor over so…he might be a little shy.

Ian: What's his or her name?

Melissa: Cameron.

Ian: Oh ok. _*now walking*_

Melissa: Look who joined us.

Everyone besides Chloe: Hey Ian.

Max: It has been a long time Ian how have you been.

Ian: I have been good just working and hanging out with Mel you know same old stuff, just changed a little bit.

Max: How so if you don't mind me asking and I haven't seen you around Eddie lately or should I say in a while.

Ian: No your find I just am not that big of a drinker anymore unless I'm hanging out in a club or something. And to answer your question about Eddie I haven't talk to him since him and Loren broke up with our conversation. He didn't tell you?

Max: No he didn't but I will ask him.

Loren: Sorry to interrupt you to but did you want anything.

Ian: No Loren I'm fine but, I have to say you have a nice place.

Loren: Thank you Ian. I want to introduce you to my mom and my neighbor since you really don't know them.

Ian: Of course.

Loren: Hey mom, Cam can you come over her for a second there is someone I would like you to meet. Ian this is my mom Nora, mom this is Ian.

Nora: Hi Ian it's so nice to meet you. _*shaking hands*_

Ian: You to Ms. Tate.

Nora: Why does everyone keep calling me that, just call me Nora. _*smiling*_

Ian: Ok Nora and you are. _*referring to Cam*_

Cameron: Cameron but most of my friends call me Cam.

Ian: Ok so I will call you Cameron or mate.

Cameron: That's fine.

Loren: Ok since you guys know each other enjoy the party. _*walking away until Cam called her*_

Cameron: Hey, Loren thanks for inviting me.

Loren: Aw, you don't have to thank me; you just have to thank me for helping you out in your apartment which was a lot of work by the way.

Cameron: Your right thank you Loren for helping me with my apartment.

Loren: I'm really glad that you are enjoying yourself.

Cameron: Did I ever mention you have an awesome voice and you look really beautiful. _*smiling*_

Loren: Are you always this corny. _*laughing a little and smiling*_

Cameron: Only when I'm around you.

Loren: Aw, you're sweet and thank you. _*smiling*_

Cameron: You're welcome.

_*Before Loren could say anything all of a sudden Eddie appeared out of nowhere*_

Eddie: Hey, guys.

Loren: Uh, hi. _*a little confused at why is just talking to me now when he could have talk to me at the dinner table*_

Eddie: So what are you guys talking about?

Loren: Why it's not like you care anyway.

Eddie: I don't, I was just making conversation.

Loren: Conversation?

_*Cameron could feel the intense conversation between Loren and Eddie but didn't want to make it more awkward talking so he just kept his mouth shut* _

Eddie: Yeah conversation.

Loren: Well you guys _*pointing to Cameron and Eddie back and forth*_ can talk and have a conversation while I go and get a drink.

Cameron: Ok, but Loren.

Loren: Yeah. _*turning around*_

Cameron: Can you get me a drink of water please.

Loren: Uh, sure. _*turning back around*_

*In the kitchen*

Melissa: Looking for something.

Loren: Yeah the water bottles I swear I thought I had a huge pack.

Melissa: Oh, you did but they are gone.

Loren: What do you mean gone.

Melissa: I mean someone drunk them all and why can't you just use a glass it's not like there is going to be a problem.

Loren: Fine but, while I get the water can you make me a shot.

Melissa: Why?

Loren: What is up with the twenty questions can you please just make me shot please.

Melissa: Yeah sure but who is the water for anyway?

Loren: Cam.

Melissa: Why can't he just get his own drink?

Loren: Because I told him I was going to go get myself a drink and let him and Eddie talk.

Melissa: Oh, I get it.

Loren: What?

Melissa: You didn't want to be in the same room with Eddie and Cam.

Loren: That's crazy because we are already in the same room if you didn't notice. _*getting smart with her (playfully)* _

Melissa: Ok smart ass I was just saying. _*smiling*_

Loren: Well you asked and I answered.

Melissa: Just drink your shot.

_*Loren didn't waste any time she just drunk her shot down and made a sour face because it was strong*_

Loren: Thanks I needed it.

Melissa: Welcome

_*Going back to the living room*_

Loren: So here is your water Cam.

Cameron: Thanks Loren.

Loren: Welcome so what were you and Eddie talking about?

Cameron: Nothing just talking about you.

Loren: Why me?

Cameron: I don't know Eddie just started talking and we got on the topic of you. But, it didn't last long because when he saw you come he went over to his girlfriend.

Loren: Oh, can you hold on one second. _*putting up her index finger*_

Cameron: Uh, sure I guess I will go and talk to Mel.

Loren: Can I talk to you for a second.

Eddie: Uh, sure Chloe I will be right back.

Chloe: Ok babe, but once you get back I want to leave.

Loren: Oh he won't be long maybe 5 minutes tops but you are free to talk to anyone here.

_*Chloe just ignored her and walked away*_

_*Walking to her room*_

_Loren: You know your girlfriend is just peachy._

_*Eddie just stayed quiet and followed Loren*_

_*In Loren's bedroom*_

Loren: What the hell? _*closing the door*_

Eddie: What do you mean? _*really confused*_

Loren: Why were you talking to Cam about me?

Eddie: I really don't know what you are talking about.

Loren: Bull you know exactly what I'm talking about and if you ever ask him anything about me and not just come to me there are going to be serious problems.

Eddie: Why do you care?

Loren: What do you mean "why do I care"? _*getting annoyed*_

Eddie: Why do you care about Cameron?

Loren: Because he is new he doesn't know me and why do you care- wait a second a thought just came to me.

Eddie: And what is that. _*with a straight face*_

Loren: That you are jealous.

Eddie: Why would I be jealous I have a girlfriend who I'm very much in love with?

Loren: Yeah whatever you say but know this if you are jealous, which is great by the way because I want you to see that I'm over you for good not even a tiny bit _*putting her fingers together to show the tiny bit* _or a whole lot.

Eddie: _*getting angry*_ that's great for you Loren because I never loved you, like you said you were just some rebound girl that was nothing to me.

_*Next thing you know Loren slapped Eddie so hard that she saw the red mark*_

Loren: Get out of my house now. _*yelling and she was pretty sure everyone could hear her yelling outside her room*_

Eddie: That's great Loren because I was just leaving and _*walking out her bedroom door*_ by the way when you say something and you someone says something back to you don't slap them because it might come back and bite you in the ass.

_*Loren was beyond piss right now she was about to slap him again when Max grabbed her hand*_

Loren: Let me hand go Max.

Max: No Loren.

Loren: Let it go now so I can kill your son because he is an ass.

Ian: I agree with you on that Loren. *everyone looked at him*

Ian: Sorry was that bad timing.

_*Melissa walked up to him and whispered in his ear*_

Melissa: Just be quiet babe.

_*Ian didn't say anything just sat down on the couch*_

_*Outside Loren's apartment*_

Chloe: Babe what happened?

Eddie: Nothing Loren just slapped me and it really hurts.

_*That's all Eddie had to say "Loren slapped me" and Chloe was already in Loren's apartment*_

Chloe: Where is Loren? _*at the verge to slap her*_

Melissa: Why?

Chloe: Because she touched my man and no one and I mean no one touches him.

Melissa: Oh, really because you will have to go through me to order to get to Loren. _*standing up out of her chair*_

Chloe: You know what you're not even worth my time.

Melissa: But, you have time for Loren I don't think so. If you even lay a finger on her you are died. _*standing up for Loren*_

Loren: Enough. _*yelling at both of them* _

Chloe: Oh, the teenybopper wants to have the stage now.

Loren: You know what _*getting in her face*_ you just sound stupid because I'm not a teen anymore I'm 21 years old.

Chloe: Your right but guess, what I have more power on you.

Loren: Says who?

Chloe: Says me.

Loren: You know what Chloe I agree with one thing you have said all day.

Chloe: And what was that?

Loren: That you are a waste of time and I don't give a damn about you or Eddie. Tell Eddie to have a good life because the concert is of for me. I'm pretty sure you are happy that I don't have to be with Eddie for a whole I don't know week or so.

Chloe: You're right I am happy because Eddie never needed you or anyone of you. He already had money and fame from his dad.

_*Before Loren could say anything Nora stepped in*_

Nora: Don't bring Max into this Eddie got this all on his own without anyone's help just because his dad is a rock star doesn't mean anything.

Chloe: Stay out of this; this is between me and your daughter.

Loren: You know what get out.

Chloe: I'm sorry I couldn't hear you can you say that again. _*holding out her hear so she could hear her properly*_

Loren: I said get out now _*yelling*_ everyone just leave. _*walking to her room and slammed the door when she got into it*_

_*Everyone jumped because they have never seen Loren like this before, she was different and not a good way either only Nora knew what to do and that will be in the next chapter*_

Sorry for the wait again and I hope you like it of course **give me feedback** and I will be updating all next week because it will be spring back for me so there might be two chapters every other day.

From always,

Nlxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

**Loren's POV:**

How could I have been so stupid? I loved him and he just broke my heart all over again by saying that 'I was right, I was a rebound girl'. But, I could admit it was my fought by telling him 'that if he was jealous, good because I was over him'. It was true I don't love him. But my question is why do I care so much of what he thinks I'm supposed to be over him and happy and to also create a new live but, every time I do it goes right back to him. Long forgotten about the party I changed out of my dress and had put on some baggy sweat pants and a white-t. Then had put my hair into a messy bun I really didn't care about my appearance like he said I'm the rebound girl so why don't I just dress like one. No one will care what happens to me he surely doesn't. Why should I fall for someone else they will just leave me like my dad and now Eddie? God I hate them. I loved them and you see what they do, they just leave not caring who gets in there way or who they hurt. Trying to clear my mind I thought I could make some tea and just stay in the dark until the sunrise after all its only twelve o'clock. Coming out of my room I see someone that I don't really want to talk about and that is…..my mom.

Nora: I was hoping you would come out of your room soon.

Loren: What are you doing here_? *crossing my arms over my chest*_

Nora: Well, there are a lot of reasons why I'm still here.

Loren: And that would be_. *getting smart*_

Nora: _*Noticing she was getting smart* _don't get smart with me.

Loren: Why it's not like I'm a kid anymore.

Nora: You're right you are not a kid anymore but you're my kid so sit down. _*getting annoyed of her smart remarks*_

_*Loren just sat down*_

Nora: Good now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you.

Loren: I really don't want to talk about it. _*not making eye contact with her mother*_

Nora: Well I guess I'm going to be here all night because I'm not leaving.

Loren: Uh, find I will tell you but, on two condensations.

Nora: And that will be.

Loren: One, do you mind making me some tea and two you leave right after I tell you.

Nora: I will make you the tea but we will have to see about me leaving.

_*Nora stood up to put the kettle on the stove, then placed to cups with tea bags in them and poured the water in cup and put a little bit sugar and just the right amount of honey*_

Nora: Here you go.

Loren: Thanks _*moving the tea bag up and down trying to avoid her mother staring at her*_

Nora: So are you going to tell me or not.

Loren: Are you sure you want to listen because you can leave right now and forget all about me and this exact day right now.

Nora: Nice try and it can't be that bad of a story so stop stalling and tell me already.

Loren: Fine, it all happen about three months ago when I found out Eddie cheated on me.

Nora: Oh, honey why didn't you just tell me.

Loren: I didn't want you and Max to break up or have some problems in your relationship because of me and Eddie.

Nora: Nothing would have happen to us I'm just worried about you are you sure you're ok.

Loren: Yeah I'm fine. _*trying to sound convincing*_

Nora: Loren, I can see right through that.

_*That's all Nora had to say and Loren started crying*_

Loren: Every time I feel like I'm about to fall in love with a boy it just seems like he runs away. _*sniffling*_

Nora: Hey, listen to me _*holding her cheeks so she could see her daughter's eyes*_ there are going to be guys out there that will run and they won't but you will find your soul mate it won't be easy but nothing is easy in life.

Loren: _*Getting out of her mother's hug*_ but the worse is when he cheated on me with Chloe do you know how painful that was to see the love of my life go back to her_. *still crying*_

Nora: I'm so sorry.

Loren: It isn't your fought; it's mine because I was the dumb ass to think that a cute rock star would fall for a girl like me.

Nora: Do not ever call yourself dumb again. _*shaking her head*_

Loren: Why not uh, Trent didn't even have the dignity to say goodbye to his only daughter or even to you but, you got to see him one more time I didn't have that chance.

_*Now Nora was crying*_

Loren: All I could remember was you crying every single night trying to figure out what in the hell we were supposed to do or how we were going to live.

Nora: But we found our way.

Loren: Barely, we had to stay over friends' houses to wait until you got a job, when Trent had a perfect life. Not once did he send you money or send me a card for my birthday.

Nora: Are you blaming me for this.

Loren: No I'm not _*standing up from her chair*_ blaming anyone for this I'm blaming myself for this.

Nora: Why you did nothing wrong.

Loren: Because I was the daughter that took everything for granted I didn't stand the fact that when he left he was never coming back and I didn't appreciate that I had a father when some of those kids outside the real world don't have anyone in their life.

Nora: Are you kidding me Loren _*standing from her chair now*_ you never took anything for granted every day you made sure that I was ok when your dad left you did not cry once. Or the time when we moved from house to house you did not complain once. This is why you are the girl you are today.

Loren: And what would that be a girl that is worthless or a little girl falling for the wrong guy because she is a hopeless romantic.

Nora: Neither you are a mature young adult that I love so much and never doubt it for a second to giving birth to you.

Loren: Well, there you heard the whole story now will you please just go.

Nora: No, have you not heard a single thing I said.

Loren: Oh, I have its just not coming to me right now because every day I feel the exact same way I feel right now and that is the girl right here in front of you pathetic and the person that puts on a shield to act tough because she has to.

Nora: Not with me you don't have to act tough all the time if you give people a chance to show you what makes you feel proud of yourself or- _*she got interrupted*_

Loren: Stop, I don't want to hear it because it's hard trying to show people the real me because they will see how strong I am and not give a damn about me or my heart.

Nora: You know what I'm tired of hearing you put yourself down like this because over one guy.

Loren: It's not just him mom it's Trent to do not know I have dreams of him leaving us over and over again. I'm pretty sure you don't because it sucks.

Nora: Do you not think I miss him to honey I miss that little girl always with her father being happy.

Loren: It sure doesn't seem like it.

Nora: Your right it doesn't seem like because I found a man that loves you and me, who cannot wait to be your stepfather.

Loren: And I love Max to but a little girl always will wants her real father with her. But every time I see Trent. _*she stopped because she didn't want to say what she was about to say in front of mother*_

Nora: Every time you see Trent in your dreams go on tell me what were you going to say.

Loren: Every time I see Trent I just want to hurt maybe not even hurt him make him feel the same pain that he made me feel for eighteen years.

Nora: Oh, sweet heart you don't want to do that.

Loren: How would you know because he didn't just leave you he left me to?

Nora: Your right I don't know but I do know why you slapped Eddie.

Loren: And why would that be.

Nora: Because he called you a 'rebound girl' and for that would make me want to slap him to_. *trying to lighten up the mood*_

Loren: You know trying to lighten up the mood is not going to work with me because I'm stubborn and don't let things get over me.

Nora: It was worth a try but I do want to give you a little advice for yourself and then I will leave_. *sitting down*_

Loren: If it's something stupid or dumb I don't want to hear it.

Nora: Have I ever given you dumb advice.

_*Loren just shook her head*_

Nora: Know sit down and stop getting smart with me.

Loren: After all I am your child so I get the smartness and the stubbornness from you. _*sitting down also giving a smirk*_

Nora: Good point but stop interrupting me so I can get this out.

Loren: Ok sorry.

Nora: One of my advices would be never forget but always forgive.

Loren: So you're saying if Trent came into your life again you would forgive him.

Nora: No I would not but we are not talking about Trent we are talking about Eddie.

Loren: Ok, so I should just forgive him that easily after all the things he said to me today or rather yesterday after all it is four in the morning.

Nora: Yes I am because you started it by calling him in your room and asking or at least telling him that he was jealous.

Loren: Ok fine I will apologize but do you mind if I can get some sleep after all we have shopping to do today for your wedding_. *smiling*_

Nora: Yes, I finally get to see that small of yours. _*smiling to*_

Loren: Ok mom time to leave.

Nora: Ok, Ok I'm leaving _*standing up from her chair and walking to the door*_

Loren: Hey mom _*opening the door*_ thank you.

Nora: For what sweet-heart.

Loren: For letting me open up and tell you what was going in my life and not letting me call myself worthless and the other stuff I was saying.

Nora: Oh, you're welcome but I'm your mom that is my job to help you through the good and bad stuff that is in your life.

_*Loren didn't even say anything she just hugged her mom really tight not ready to let her go just yet*_

Nora: Honey your squeezing me a little too hard.

Loren: Oh, sorry.

Nora: It's ok but just never leave my out of the loop ok you can call me anytime day or night.

Loren: Ok I love you.

Nora: I love you too. _*once said Nora left, Loren went to the table and picked up the cups and placed them in the sink. Loren got inspired to write another song and it was called __Dreaming with a Broken Heart. __She thought it was the perfect song to express her feelings and to show that she was not the only person who had her heart broken*_

So, I'm finished and I love all you guys for liking or maybe even loving this fanfic. I have been reading all of your comments and I love them keep them coming and I see that people are doing requested one- shots so if people want me to do some just write a review or just simply inbox me on tumblr also the song is by **John Mayer.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

**Nora's POV:**

Going back to the valley to Max my lovey fiancé, I still can't believe I am getting married to the rock legend his self. I use to dream about this for many years but once I got with Trent my dreams were still there but not as visual. Then when Trent left it seemed like all of my dreams just disappeared into thin air. My only dream was to make sure Loren was ok and to have a decent home where she could play around and have fun. But having the talk with Loren opened my eyes as to why she is like this. She is like this because she thinks that every guy is going to leave her if she opens her heart. But I'm going to make sure no one and I mean no one breaks my little girls heart again and if they do they will see the raff on mama Tate and you don't want to see that. _*pulling up in the driveway I see that all the lights are off so I go inside to see Max on the sofa probably waiting up for me but fell asleep, so I put a blanket over top of him and kiss his cheek and went into my room to sleep of this stressful long day. Once the sun came up I thought I could go for a run like I do every other day but I think I needed one today. I left Max a note saying that "I will be back soon and when I get back I will make breakfast", after about an hour of running I came back to see Max awake looking at the daily newspaper.*_

Nora: Hey honey. _*kissing him on the cheek*_

Max: Hey, how was your run?

Nora: Good, I needed to run today to just let off steam. _*closing the refrigerator*_

Max: So…how is Loren she looked pretty upset.

Nora: You know _*sitting down at the table* s_he opened up to me for the third time since she has gotten older.

Max: Really why is that?

Nora: I don't know. _*getting up stirring the eggs*_

Max: What did she say?

Nora: She told me about her and Eddies break-up and how she is scared.

Max: I thought they broke up because they wanted different things. Which seemed dumb to me but I just kept my mouth shut.

Nora: I agree it was dumb but they broke up because Eddie cheated on her.

_*Max was so shocked because his son was never a cheater he did not think he would do something so terrible like this to his future daughter and to think she was going to be his daughter-in-law to*_

Nora: I had the same expression on my face when she told me the exact same thing.

Max: I'm just- wow he really cheated on her? _*still shocked*_

Nora: Yeah she looked me straight in the eye and told me I was so…. _*Max talked for her*_

Max: Shocked.

Nora: No I felt like I wasn't the mother that she could talk to.

_*Max stood up to where she was and held her hands in his and put his hand underneath her chin so he could see her eyes*_

Max: Hey, look at me _*she looked at him*_ you are the best mom that any daughter or son could ever have.

Nora: You have to say that.

Max: No I don't I say it because it is the truth you worked your butt off to keep you and your daughter safe. So I never want you to say that 'you are not the mother she cannot talk to'. Ok.

_*Nora just nodded her head and Max kissed the top of it and Nora went back to cooking them to breakfast*_

Max: But I do know one thing.

Nora: And what is that?

Max: When you, Loren, Adriana, and Melissa go shopping me and Eddie are going to have a talk at the club and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Nora: What are you going to say? _*looking at him curiously*_

Max: Something that will make him think straight and open his eyes.

Nora: Ok, here is your food Loren will be here at 12 so I have to go and get dress.

Max: Ok and thanks.

Nora: You're very welcome_. *kissing him on the cheek again before she jumped in the shower*_

_*After the shower Nora put on skinny jeans with a tank top and a little sweater with flats knowing that they will be doing a lot of walking. Once she was finished she heard the doorbell rang and asked Max could he get the door. Once he got the door he greeted Loren with a hug and a kiss on the cheek*_

Loren: Hey Max. _*hugging him back*_

Max: Hi Loren. *_moving away from the hug*_

Loren: Is my mom almost ready.

Max: Yeah she is almost ready she should be out in two minutes. Please sit down.

Loren: Uh, ok_. *sitting down on the couch*_

Max: So how are you?

Loren: I have been better. _*casting down her eyes*_

Max: Your mom told me about what Eddie did to you.

Loren: Max its ok you don't have to explain because I already went through it but there is nothing that anyone could or can do so what is the point.

Max: It is not ok Loren he hurt you and I'm going to make sure he apologizes to you.

Loren: No you don't have to do that, but if you do see him can you give this to him_. *pulling out a letter_ _from her pocket*_

Max: Of course. _*before Loren could say anything else her mom came out from the backroom*_

Nora: So you ready to go and pick up Mel and Aid.

Loren: Yeah let's go.

Nora: Ok _*grabbing her purse*_ bye honey _*kissing him*_

Max: Bye sweetheart and bye Loren.

Loren: Bye Max.

Max: Bye.

Loren: _*before leaving out the door* _Max.

Max: Yeah Loren_. *turning around*_

Loren: Can you tell Eddie I'm sorry and to read the letter when he leaves you.

Max: I will tell him.

Loren: Thanks. _*leaving out the door now*_

Max: You're welcome.

_*Once they left Max called Eddie*_

_*Phone Call*_

Eddie: Hey pop what's up.

Max: Nothing just checking in.

Eddie: Ok what are you up to.

Max: Nothing I called to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat.

Eddie: Now?

Max: Yeah unless it is a bad time.

Eddie: No not at all sure I can do that.

Max: Ok great we can meet at the club I will order some tacos or something.

Eddie: Ok I will see you in 15 minutes.

Max: Ok I will see you there.

_*After they got off the phone Max hopped in the shower and left to go meet Eddie at the club. Once there he saw Eddie talking to Grace and a glass of water in his hands*_

Max: Hey Ed. _*hugging him*_

Eddie: Hey pop. _*hugging him back*_

Grace: I will give you two sometime alone. _*going to the back*_

Max: Thanks Grace.

_*She just flashed him a smile then went to the back*_

Eddie: Do you have the food.

Max: Yup. *lifting up the bag*

_*After about 10 to 15 minutes they had finished eating and started talking about the party*_

Eddie: So how crazy was the party.

Max: I think she had good attentions.

Eddie: So you're happy that she slapped me?

Max: No but I was saying that she had good attentions to invite you and Chloe.

Eddie: I think it was just to rub it in my face.

Max: Rub what in your face? _*showing concern*_

Eddie: I think she just wanted to show me and Chloe what she looked like and what she did for the party.

Max: I don't believe that but whatever.

Eddie: What do you mean whatever? _*getting a little mad that he was taking Loren's side*_

Max: I mean that you broke her heart.

Eddie: No I didn't_. *trying to show that he didn't do anything wrong*_

Max: Cut the bullshit Nora told me everything about how you hurt her daughter and how you made her feel like she couldn't fall in love again because you did the same thing like her dad did.

Eddie: She said that to you.

Max: No but you can see it in her eyes and Nora just told me that you cheated on her but she didn't tell me with who or why.

_*Eddie just stayed silent*_

Max: You're not going to answer my question.

Eddie: You didn't ask one. _*being a smart ass*_

Max: Stop being a smart ass and answer why the hell you broke that Loren's heart. _*yelling but not at the verge of Grace hearing them*_

Eddie: I don't know pop. *yelling but not that loud* Ok, there is your answer I don't know.

Max: You know exactly why so just answer this when did you do it.

Eddie: It happen a few months ago I cheated on Loren with Chloe- _*interrupted by Max*_

Max: You cheated on Loren with Chloe why?

Eddie: Yeah I did but I regret it every single day because I hurt her.

Max: You act like you don't give a damn that you hurt her.

Eddie: Well I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings.

Max: You got that right. Now finish your story.

Eddie: I came home late one day of course I was with Chloe and when I came home Loren said that she has been calling me for hours and she was worried about me. After that she told me she loved me and I said you to. I don't really understand why I said that but who knows were my mind was when this all happened. When I was asleep Loren looked through my phone because when I came home that day she said that she had been calling my for hours but I lied and said that it was turned off which it wasn't then I got a text message but I forgot all about it and when to sleep. Once I got up Loren was barely saying one word to me and I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing of course and then I asked her again and she told me that she looked through my phone and saw naked pictures of me and Chloe together. And that's how we broke up.

_*Max was just shocked to hear all this now that he still couldn't believe that he cheated on Loren with Chloe of all people why Chloe*_

Eddie: Dad I think you should say something.

Max: What am I supposed to say Eddie?

Eddie: I don't know but something_. *having regret all over his face*_

Max: Ok you want me to say something how about this how stupid and self-hearted can you be. _*yelling*_

Eddie: I already feel bad as it is ok I don't need your yelling.

Max: I think you do because someone needs to knock some since into you.

_*Eddie just stayed silent putting his down on the table_*

Max: Me and your mother raised you better than this you are or were never a cheater, so why now?

Eddie: What do you mean? _*picking his head up*_

Max: Why are you just telling me this now?

Eddie: I don't know.

Max: So you don't know why you are just telling me this.

Eddie: No.

Max: Ok but I have one more question for you and then you can leave.

Eddie: Ok what is it?

Max: Why did you and Ian stop being friends?

Eddie: Over Loren.

Max: Is this another story?

Eddie: Yeah.

Max: Ok let me pour a shot first and then you can tell your story.

_*Max gulped down his shot and then nodded his head to his son to tell the story*_

Eddie: Ok when Loren left the house I called Ian and asked him if he was in town and he was to my luck. So I told him to come over and I told him what had happened to me and Loren. Then he started yelling and of course I yelled back but he asked me one question that I will never forget which was 'do you love Chloe' and I still can't answer that question for the life of me.

Max: Well I have no words to any of your stories so you can go now.

Eddie: That's it.

Max: Yeah it is _*nodding his head*_ because I can't say anything that will make the time go back to that day when it all started. You messed up all on your own and no one and I mean no one can change how you were so careless.

_*Eddie just got up and was about to go out the door but he heard Max call him*_

Max: Oh, and Eddie.

_*Eddie just turned around not saying anything*_

Max: Loren wanted me to give you this _*going into his pocket and took out the letter*_ and she also said sorry.

_*Eddie just grabbed the letter and left without saying a single word. Back into the club Grace came out and asked if he was alright and he said yeah and to tell her he wanted her to open up the club today and close it at the same time and she said ok. After that Max left to go home and would take a long nap because this day was not ending fast enough for him*_

_**To be continued**_

In the next chapter I will be doing the note Loren left for Eddie. Also **please review** like always and if you have **any requested one-shots** I would gladly do them.

From always,

Nlxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter: 12**_

**Eddie's POV:**

Still in my car outside of my dad's club, I haven't moved since I got in the car. It's terrible because first Loren no Melissa tells me what I don't want to hear. Then Loren slaps me at her party. Finally my dad yells at me for be so careless and basically stupid for breaking Loren's heart. I can't really blame him for saying that because I never said sorry to her and instead she apologizes to me that is insane. If that is not crazy then I must be crazy. Still thinking about this week I remembered pop said that Loren wrote me a note. _*taking out the note I see that she has written in cursive. I have to say it is really pretty and neat *_

_Dear Eddie,_

_I know that you are probably not going to read this but if you do I am truly sorry for everything. I know I shouldn't be apologizing but I am. I'm sorry for exactly a lot of reasons. I'm sorry for slapping you at my party. I'm sorry for making a scene at Rumor and at my own party. I am sorry for mostly not being the right girlfriend for you if I just had opened my eyes more I could have seen that a valley girl soon to be rock star was not right for a big time rock star like yourself. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic. Or just a dumbass for thinking that I could fall in love with the Eddie Duran but I didn't think of you as the Eddie Duran I thought of you as Eddie the one I could fall for the one could talk to or just watch a movie that is the Eddie I fell for. I'm also pissed at you for break my heart but I will learn that there are more of you out there that will break a girl's heart and not look back. But, I am glad that you opened my heart and eyes because I will never in a million years be the same immature girl that was with you a few months ago. So I want you to be happy with Chloe even though she hurt you like you hurt me but, I'm over it and you should be to. Also you don't have to do the concert I will figure something else out or I will just do it by myself because it is too painful to see you or just look at you because you hurt me and disappointed me. So I want you to have a good life and maybe we could be friends but not right now. Have a nice and safe life Eddie. Goodbye for now._

_Sincerely,_

_Loren _

_*Now finished reading the letter I feel terrible for what I did to Loren. But I am also more sorry to the people that I let down. There is a whole list that can be name out but more importantly I let down my mom and Ian. Now pushing my car into drive I figured out where I needed to go* _

*_On to Loren and Nora in the car*_

Loren: _*Driving*_ you told Max.

Nora: Yeah I did I couldn't just keep it a secret.

Loren: I agree but it seems a little weird for Max to talk to Eddie about my problems with him.

Nora: Why does it seem weird if you gave him a letter?

Loren: How did you know I gave Max a letter?

Nora: Well for one the house isn't that big and two I was outside the door when you gave it to him.

Loren: Oh ok.

Nora: _*A little hesitant*_ what was the letter about out?

Loren: The way I feel.

Nora: About Eddie or your heart?

Loren: I guess kind of both because what better way to get out your feelings when you write down how you feel.

Nora: I'm proud of you.

Loren: Why? _*looking at her*_

Nora: Because you have grown up to be a responsible adult even though you really don't need your mother telling what you should or should not do.

Loren: I will always need my mother telling from what is right and wrong even though I don't want to hear it.

Nora: Go.

Loren: What_? *confused*_

Nora: The light just turn green go.

Loren: Oh, right. _*driving*_

Nora: And ok.

Loren: Can you call Mel and tell her we are down the street.

Nora: Sure. *_grabbing Loren's purse and took out her cellphone*_

_*On the phone*_

Nora: Hey Mel.

Melissa: Hey Mama Tate.

Nora: We are down the street.

Melissa: Ok I will be out in five minutes.

Nora: Ok

Melissa: Bye

Nora: Bye

_*Click and the phone ended*_

Loren: What did she say?

Nora: She said she will be out in five minutes.

Loren: Ok I also wrote a song.

Nora: Really what is it called?

Loren: Dreaming with a Broken Heart. _*pulling into Mel's driveway*_

Nora: I can't wait to hear it. _*before Loren could say anything Mel jumped in the car*_

Melissa: Can't wait to hear what?

Loren: Hi to you to Mel.

Melissa: Sorry hi Loren and Nora but can't wait to hear what.

Loren: My new song.

Melissa: What is it called? _*over excited*_

Loren: Dreaming with a Broken Heart. _*driving off*_

Melissa: No offense Lo but why that title.

Loren: It is called Dreaming with a Broken Heart because there are other people that have a broken heart but don't understand why so I thought I could sing it at the concert next week.

Melissa: You still want to do the concert after all that happen. _*concern*_

Loren: Yeah I don't want to disappoint my fans and why not do the concert even though I told Eddie that I did not want to do the concert with him I will just do it by myself. It is no big deal.

Nora: Are you sure because I will call Jake. _*concern all over her face*_

Loren: No I will be fine I can do this it is not like I haven't done a solo act by myself.

Nora: Ok.

Loren: Let's just drop the music stuff and have some fun shopping.

Melissa: Ok I am down with that. _*smiling*_

Nora: So am I. _*smiling and laughing*_

Loren: So how is your brother?

Melissa: I guess he is fine I haven't seen him since the day he left. _*looking out the window*_

Loren: Maybe you should go visit him.

Melissa: No I'm good just staying in LA.

Loren: Ok whatever you say.

Melissa: What is that supposed to mean?

Loren: Whatever you want it to mean Mel; look I don't want to get into an argument with you so let's just drop it.

Melissa: I agree.

Loren: Ok.

Nora: Alright I think this car could use a little bit of music. _*turning on the music*_

Loren: Ok that will work I guess.

Nora: So….have you talk to Aid.

Loren: Yeah she said that she would meet us at the outlets.

Nora: Ok.

_*Everyone just stayed silent not saying a word until they went shopping. Once everyone got silent the car was so tense that you could hear the bird chirping outside and that was bazaar because they always talked even if it was a road trip they would have something to say but this time they didn't.*_

I know this one is short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Tell me what you thought about the story and if you want me to do a one-shot just hit my inbox or something. Also let me know if you can read the letter if you can't I will send it to in regular font.

From always,

Nlxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

_**What happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

**Loren's POV:**

Wednesday

A week has passed on and I haven't heard from Eddie. Why do I care if I have heard from him, uh why is it so hard for a girl to get over him? I remember the first time Eddie and Chloe broke up I know this is probably rude to say but I was so happy because I got to spend time with him without Chloe hovering over his back every time we worked on music but I also remember him asking me "if I have ever been in love" and I said "no" then he asked me "are you hoping to be" and of course I said "someday". The words that I would never forget were "well Loren do whatever you can to not fall in love because it hurts". I would never forget it because he is right falling love with a person that you thought loved you does hurt. But this situation is for another day I have a wedding to prepare for. _*I got up from my bed and had put my diary on top of my desk jumped into the shower. Once she was finished she put on a white polka dot shirt with a white blazer and some white shorts with a black bow belt and white and black platform booties also with a Michael Kors watch and some diamond stud earrings. She was going to Max's beach bungalow since the wedding was going to be held there. So she also packed a bag since she was staying there until the wedding was down. Once she left her apartment without looking she bumped into Cam on her way out*_

Loren: Sorry Cam I didn't see you.

Cameron: That's ok. _*looking down*_

Loren: So…how's life.

_*Cameron just laughed*_

Loren: What_? *smiling even though she knew the answer she was going to be herself up for that one later*_

Cameron: You're asking me 'how's life'.

Loren: Yeah I am.

Cameron: To answer your question my life is good how is yours.

Loren: My life is ok but I will work through it. *_looking down at her shoes*_

Cameron: *_Looking at the bag* _you going somewhere?

Loren: Yeah exactly I am, you know my mom right?

Cameron: Yeah Mrs. - sorry Nora.

Loren: Well yeah she is getting married on Saturday and I'm planning her wedding.

Cameron: That seems cool.

Loren: Yeah I just hope that I don't mess up my idea of the perfect wedding.

Cameron: You will do fine your mom knows how to pick a beautiful wedding planner might I add. _*smiling*_

Loren: Are you hitting on me? _*smiling*_

Cameron: Maybe _*smiling flirtatiously*_ is it working.

Loren: _*Laughing*_ no it is not but thinks for trying.

_*Loren looked at her watch*_

Loren: As much as I love talking to you, I have to get going.

Cameron: Uh, ok I will see you later. _*sounding a little disappointed*_

Loren: Well yeah I have to go so bye. _*hearing the sadness in his voice*_

_*Loren was walking when she suddenly stopped_*

Loren: Hey Cam.

Cameron_: *turning around*_ Yeah.

Loren: Would you like to come to the wedding.

Cameron: You're inviting me to the wedding?

Loren: Yeah. _*sounding a little nervous*_

Cameron: I would love to come.

Loren: Great _*smiling*_ ok you need to pack swim shorts, and other stuff that you would need to wear and do you own a tux buy a chance.

Cameron: Yeah I do own a tux.

Loren: Great I will text you the address and I will see you there.

Cameron: Ok I will see you there.

Loren: Bye. _*smiling*_

Cameron: Bye. _*smiling*_

_*Once Loren went in her car she called Mel to see if she was there yet*_

_*Ranging*_

Melissa: Hello.

Loren: Hey Mel.

Melissa: Hey Lo what's up?

Loren: Just calling to see if you and Ian are there yet.

Melissa: Yeah we're on the highway right now, where are you?

Loren: I'm just getting on the highway right now so I will see you there.

Melissa: Ok bye.

Loren: Bye.

_*Time has passed Loren sent Cameron the address while at a stop sign. After that stop sign she turned a right at the corner and she is there. When she gets there she sees Ian's car and the wedding planner's car too. When she got out the car she put her bags down at the door then knocked on the door and Chloe answered the door*_

Chloe: Uh.

Loren: Don't start Chloe.

Chloe: What am I doing?

Loren: Acting like you aren't the bigger person but what the hell. Oh how's your acting career going you do really good at pretending? _*smirking*_

Melissa: _*Coming out from the kitchen*_ Ok enough you to, Chloe let Loren in.

Loren: Wow Mel I didn't think you would be so nice to Chloe.

Melissa: Oh I'm not but this is a wedding we need to keep this settle you guys can go back to hating each other after the wedding but for now we are all going to be nice even me and Adriana. Even though I don't like it I will have to live with it so will you to just shut up and stuck it up.

Loren: Yeah ok.

Chloe: Whatever. _*going to the her room*_

Loren: _*Whispering*_ I swear if that girl messes up my mom's wedding she is going to be dead.

Melissa: Calm down Lo.

Loren: Yeah your right I will calm down but if she does do anything she out of here.

Melissa: Totally agree.

Loren: Ok. _*walking into the kitchen*_

Melissa: This is the wedding planner Anna right.

Anna: Yeah that's right.

Loren: Hi, my name is Loren.

Anna: Oh, I know who you are my little cousin is a huge fan.

Loren: Oh, well I'm glad he or she is a huge fan. _*smiling*_

Anna: So are you ready to plan your mothers wedding.

Loren: Yeah I am.

Anna: Do you mind if I sit.

Loren: No go ahead and sit. _*gesturing her hand to the seat*_

Anne: Thank you. _*sitting down*_

Loren: Would you like anything to drink.

Anne: Oh no thank you.

Loren: Ok _*sitting down in the chair now*_

Anne: So how do you imagine or think your mother's wedding should be.

Loren: I think there should be round tables inside the huge canopy. Then inside the canopy there should be twinkle lights all around or above each table_.*while saying this Anne was writing all of this down*_ There should also be a white table cloth and a purple napkin rolled up with a nice ribbon.

Anne: Ok I got it so how would you like the cake.

Loren: Exactly my mom hasn't told me anything about the cake so I really don't know.

Anne: Ok do you think you could give her call so I can at least order the cake tomorrow that way it can be on time for the wedding and how would your mom like the transportation.

Loren: My ex-boyfriend knows most of the stuff but I have no idea where he is.

Chloe: He went out to buy some food. _*coming downstairs to get a bottle of water then went back upstairs*_

Loren: Oh ok so I guess we will finish up without him then.

Anne: Ok so where do you want the rehearsal dinner to be at.

Loren: I was thinking that she could have the rehearsal dinner at a low key restaurant where there can be nice food and everything is just perfect.

Anne: Ok I will find the best five star restaurant that there is and it will be held on Friday night right.

Loren: Yes.

Anne: Ok so I think I have everything that I will need if I have any questions I will give you a call.

Loren: Ok that's fine my mom will be here tomorrow so if you need to come by we will be here.

Anne: Ok I will do so. _*walking to the door*_

Loren: Ok I will see you later and nice meeting you. _*opening up the door for her*_

Anne: You to have a nice day. _*leaving*_

_*After a few minutes passed Eddie came in the door*_

Eddie: Hey babe. *_yelling from downstairs*_

Chloe: Yeah_. *yelling from downstairs*_

Eddie: Can you come down here_. *yelling*_

Chloe: Yes Eddie. *_walking over to him*_

Eddie: Did the wedding planner come yet.

Chloe: You- _*she got cut off by Mel*_

Melissa: You just missed her.

Eddie: Damn I really wanted to tell her something about the wedding.

Melissa: Hi Eddie how are you I haven't seen you in so long. _*being sarcastic*_

Eddie: I'm sorry hi Melissa, can I talk to you in the kitchen please.

Melissa: Sure.

_*Inside the kitchen*_

Eddie: Why are you being so nice to me I thought you hated me?

Melissa: Exactly I never said I hated you I just like how you hurt my best friend and I'm being nice because this is your father's wedding we don't need the drama between anyone at this wedding I already explained it to Ian, Loren, and Chloe and now I'm explaining it to you.

Eddie: I said this before I didn't mean to hurt Loren it wasn't intentionally it just happened.

Melissa: Like hell it was. _*with a smart tone*_

Eddie: Look I already got a speech from my dad about all of this I feel terrible already.

Melissa: Well maybe you need another- _*she got cut off by the doorbell*_

Melissa: We will finish this conversation later.

Eddie: Ok. _*walking to the door_*

Loren: _*Practically racing to the door*_ I got it Eddie. _*but she was to late Eddie already answered the door*_

Eddie: Can I help you.

Person: I'm looking for_- *the person got cut off by Loren*_

Loren: Here I am.

Person: Hey Loren. _*smiling*_

Loren: Hey Cam_. *smiling to*_

Cameron: May I come in. _*referring to Eddie*_

_*Eddie didn't say anything he just moved his hand from off the door and went to sit on the couch*_

Loren: I'm glad you came.

Cameron: So am I.

Loren: You remember Mel, Ian, Chloe, and Eddie.

Cameron: Yeah I do hey guys.

_*Mel and Ian said hi but Chloe just looked him up and down and Eddie remained staring at the blank TV screen*_

Loren: _*Seeing that he had a lot of stuff Loren thought she could show him to his room* _let me show you to your room.

Cameron: Ok that would be great.

Loren: Do you need help caring your bags?

Cameron: No I got it.

Loren: Are you sure?

Cameron: Yes I'm sure. _*chuckling*_

_*Showing him to his room Cam broke the silence*_

Cameron: Is it just me or does Chloe and Eddie not like me.

Loren: Well Chloe is Chloe and Eddie is just I guess I can say jealous I don't really know what his problem is but he will get over it just give him time.

Cameron: Ok.

Loren: So here is your room I'm just down the hall if you need anything just ask me or Mel.

Cameron: Ok.

_*Loren was about to leave the room when Cam said something*_

Cameron: Loren.

Loren: Yeah Cam. _*turning around*_

Cameron: Thanks.

Loren: Your welcome I will be downstairs if you need me. *_smiling*_

Cameron: Ok.

_*Downstairs*_

Loren: Can you guys just try to be nice.

Chloe: What are you talking about?

Loren: Oh cut the crap Chloe I saw you look him up and down.

Chloe: What that's how I show my appreciation to people. _*crossing her arms*_

Loren: Yeah ok_. *rolling her eyes*_

Chloe: What you have something to say?

Loren: Exactly I do, _*going up to her*_ if you ruin my hard work on this wedding you will be out in matter of seconds.

Chloe: Is that a threat, woo I'm so scared.

Loren: No it's a promise.

Chloe: So you're not going to help me? _*referring to Eddie*_

Eddie: It seems like you have things under control.

_*Chloe just looked at him in disbelief and stormed upstairs like a little child*_

Loren: And you.

Eddie: What? *_turning to face Loren*_

Loren: Can you please just be nice to him he has no friends.

Eddie: Exactly he has you, Mel, and Ian.

Loren: You're right he does have us but he has no one else so please I'm just asking this one can you be nice.

Eddie: Yeah I will think about it.

Loren: You know what we are all going to do something fun tonight.

Melissa: Like what?

Loren: What about bowling we haven't done that in a while.

Ian: I'm in.

Melissa: So am I.

_*Everyone looked at Eddie*_

Eddie: What?

Melissa: We want you to come even Chloe.

Loren and Eddie: Really?

Melissa: Yes I can be nice and Adriana is on her way so we minus well do something fun before we have to decorate the wedding.

Eddie: Fine I'm in. I will try to talk to Chloe but I can't make any promises.

Loren: Ok great I will go and tell Cam to get ready.

Melissa: What time are we leaving?

Loren: I guess whenever Aid gets- _*there was a knock at the door*_

Loren: Don't worry I got it. _*getting up from the couch*_

Person: Hey am I late.

Loren: No not at all come on in Aid.

Adriana: Thanks, so what were you guys talking about? _*putting down her stuff*_

Loren: We were thinking about going bowling do you want to come.

Adriana: Sure let me just go and change my clothes.

Loren: We all are going to change so when everyone comes outside of their room we will leave.

Everyone: Ok.

_*Everyone went to their room Eddie convinced Chloe into coming. Once everyone came out the shower they got dressed. Eddie was wearing some red shorts with a white t-shirt that should of his biceps and some red and white high tops. Chloe put on some shorts with a one shoulder shirt on and some wedges and carried her socks. Chloe's hair was long and curly. Mel put on a skirt with a bright yellow t-shirt with flip flops. Melissa's hair was in a high bun. Ian wore some pants and just a plain t-shirt and some tennis. Cameron put on some jeans and a plaid shirt. Adriana wore a tight dress with some converses and a jean jacket. Adriana's hair was in a fishtail braid. Loren wore some shorts with a royal blue top and some blue high tops and her hair was in a high ponytail. Cameron was the first one to come out so he started watching the game in the living room. When Loren was putting on her stud earrings she saw Cam so she sat next to him watching the game*_

Loren: Who is winning?

Cameron: Miami heat.

Loren: Cool.

Cameron: _*Turning to see her face*_ Why do I get the fact that you don't watch the game much.

Loren: Be- _*she got cut off by a male voice and it wasn't Cameron*_

Eddie: Because she doesn't. _*sitting down on the sofa across from them*_

Loren: I can answer for myself thank you Eddie.

Eddie: _*Putting up his hands defensively_* you're welcome.

Loren: Yeah what he said I don't really watch the game.

Cameron: I kind of figured.

Loren: How by me saying "oh" or me saying "who is winning".

Cameron: Both. _*smiling*_

_*Loren was just smiling*_

_*Eddie was getting tired of the flirting between the two of them so he interrupted them*_

Eddie: Where is everyone?

Loren: _*Breaking her gaze from Cam and answering Eddie's question*_ Uh, I think Mel is waiting for Ian to come out and Aid should be out any minute now.

Adriana: Aid she do what?

Loren: Nothing Eddie just asked where everyone was.

Adriana: Oh ok.

Loren: Where is Chloe Eddie?

Eddie: I think putting on her make-up.

Loren: Why it's not like it is going to be seen in the bowling alley.

Eddie: I don't know, why don't you go ask her.

Loren: Why don't you go tell her to hurry up before we leave her and I will go and get Mel and Ian?

_*Eddie just got up and walked to the room. Loren went to Mel and Ian's room to see what was taking so long*_

Loren: Mel. _*knocking on the door*_

Melissa: Yeah Lo. _*opening up the door*_

Loren: We're ready to go, what are you doing in there.

Melissa: Nothing we will be out in a sec.

Loren: Ok. *_going back to the living room*_

Eddie: Chloe said she is coming now.

Loren: And Mel said she would be out in a second.

*At the exact same time Mel, Ian, and Chloe came out of there room*

Everyone but Cam: Finally

Melissa: Oh, shut up you guys ready.

Loren: We have been ready for twenty minutes.

Melissa: Ok we are here now so whose car are we taking.

Loren: I guess we can take two cars.

Ian: Ok mines and Loren.

Loren: Ok.

_*Everyone chose who's car they were getting into, after an half an hour they were at the bowling alley*_

Adriana: Wow that's a long line.

Melissa: I agree so Lo why don't you go and park and me and Aid will go stand in line.

Loren: Are you sure because we can go somewhere else.

Melissa: No, not at all look _*pointing to the line*_ it looks like it is going down already.

Loren: Ok I will be right back Cam do you want to go with them.

Cameron: Yeah sure.

Loren: Ok.

_*After about five minutes Ian and Loren had already parked and were in the front of the line with Mel, Aid, Chloe, Eddie, and Cam*_

Guy: How many shoes do you need and what are there sizes.

Loren: Seven shoes and I need a size seven.

Melissa: Size seven.

Adriana: Seven.

Chloe: Seven.

Eddie: Eleven.

Ian: Eleven.

Cameron: Eleven to.

Guy: So four sevens for the ladies and three elevens for the guys.

Loren: Yes.

Guys: Here you go.

Loren: Thanks.

Melissa: Thank you. _*picking up her shoes*_

Adriana: Thanks again.

_*After everyone put on their shoes Aid put in the names for the machine and everyone started playing*_

Loren: So whose turn is it?

Eddie: Yours.

Loren: Oh ok.

_*Loren bowled and got a strike everyone clapped for her*_

Loren: Thank you. _*curtseying and laughing*_

Loren: It's your turn Chloe.

Chloe: I know.

Loren: Just saying.

_*Chloe bowled but only got two pins down she stomped her feet like a little girl and Loren was enjoying it. Next it was Eddies turn and he got a spare. Then it was Aids turn and she only got five pins down. Melissa went but got none down this time. Ian went and also got a spare. Last but not least Cameron was up next he got a turkey because he had gotten a strike the last time*_

Loren: Wow, you are really good.

Cameron: Thanks.

Melissa: Is anyone hungry because I know I am.

Loren: I am I will go and get the food can someone bowl for me.

Melissa: Sure.

Loren: What do you guys want?

Melissa: I want wings.

Adriana: So do I, with fries and a coke.

Cameron: Uh, just give me some fries.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: I will come and help.

Loren: No, its ok I got it.

Eddie: That is a lot of food and we still need to talk.

Loren: Talk_,*a short pause*_ here.

Eddie: Yeah what's wrong with here?

Loren: Nothing_. *walking away to go and order the food*_

Eddie: So are we going to talk?

Loren: Hold that sentence for one minute. _*putting up her finger*_

Lady: Hi, what can I get you?

Loren: Hi_, *smiling*_ I will like four sets of wings with fries, four cokes, just fries, and what does Chloe want?

Eddie: Uh, just give her a house salad.

Loren: Ok a house salad and what do you want?

Eddie: Wings are good.

Loren: Ok and wings.

Lady: Is that it?

Loren: Yes.

Lady: Ok your total will come to twenty-seven dollars and thirty-five cents.

Loren: Ok. _*pulling out her money*_

Eddie: No I got it.

Loren: Eddie I can pay for the food.

Eddie: I know and I said I will pay for it.

Loren: Eddie I have the money right here.

Eddie: Too late. _*giving the money to the lady*_

Lady: Your change sir and the food will be ready in twenty minutes.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: Can we go outside and talk.

Loren: Sure.

_*Outside*_

Loren: What did you want to talk about? _*sitting down on the bench*_

Eddie: You know what I want to talk about and may I. _*gesturing to the seat*_

Loren: Free country right.

Eddie: So I will take that as a yes.

Loren: You want to talk about the letter or me slapping you.

Eddie: Both I guess but I really want to talk about the letter.

Loren: What about it you wanted to know how I was feeling so now you heard.

Eddie: Will you stop.

Loren: Stop what.

Eddie: Having this wall build up inside you.

Loren: How do you know I have a wall built up inside me I feel perfectly fine?

Eddie: Because I know you Loren.

Loren: You don't know me well enough.

Eddie: I know that I hurt you; I know you are just trying to make me jealous with that Cam guy, I also know that you don't want to be in the same room with me without yelling at me.

Loren: Ok first of all do not bring Cam into this if I was to make you jealous I would have done so already but thank you for telling me you are jealous.

Eddie: See there you go again trying to defend him you don't even know him. _*standing up from his seat*_

Loren: How would you know you haven't been in my life to know what the hell is going on with me. Name one thing that you know about me.

Eddie: I can name a whole bunch of stuff about you Loren.

Loren: Like what? _*raising one eyebrow*_

Eddie: I know you have this wall built up inside because I hurt you that much to not bring it down until you find someone new you always be self-guarded and think through stuff.

Loren: I already think stuff through.

Eddie: You did think through stuff but not like this.

Loren: So what is your point Eddie that I have changed.

Eddie: Yes Loren you have.

Loren: Well great I feel stronger _*getting out of her seat*_ from men like you.

Eddie: That is not fair.

Loren: How is it not fair Eddie you broke my heart just like…. *_holding back tears*_

Eddie: Loren don't you say it.

Loren: My father he left me and you hurt me what else am I supposed to say that you didn't break my heart or you didn't leave me at the time that I wanted you with me.

Eddie: Loren I'm- *_he got interrupted by someone*_

Melissa: Hey guys the food is here.

Loren: Great I'm starving. _*wiping the tear from her eyes*_

Melissa: Well get in here before the food gets cold.

Loren: Ok, I will be there in a minute.

Melissa: Ok.

Eddie: Loren_. *grabbing her arm (gently)*_

Loren: Just please get your hand off of me I don't want to talk about this right now.

Eddie: But we have to talk about this at some point.

Loren: But not right now. *_walking away to go and get food*_

_*Inside the bowling alley*_

Melissa: Hey Lo you ready to eat.

Loren: Exactly I'm not really hungry anymore I'm just ready to go.

Melissa: Ok we will carry this to go.

Loren: No, don't do that I will just catch a cab and get some rest I have big day ahead of me tomorrow.

Melissa: Are you sure?

Loren: Yes so go and bowl and eat your food I will see you guys when I get home.

Melissa: Ok.

Loren: Alright bye guys_. *waving at them*_

Everyone: Bye.

*_Once Loren got out of her cab she went straight in and changed out of her outfit and put on some pajamas shorts with a tank top. After she put that on she went down stairs to go and write a song for her album it was called Gravity. She thought it was perfect to express her feelings. After an hour everyone came back and found a sleeping Loren on the sofa with her journal on top of her stomach. So everyone went into their room but Eddie. He knew he shouldn't have moved her from the couch but he did anyway so he took her journal and placed it on the table and moved Loren to her room. He tried to be gently as he could and with success he did. He closed her door and went to bed upstairs with Chloe. When the sun came up Loren was up about to go for a run when she bumped into someone*_

Thursday

Loren: Oh, sorry. _*looking at his abs*_

Cameron: It's ok.

Loren: Are you going somewhere if you don't mind me asking.

Cameron: No not at all I'm going for my morning run.

Loren: That's really crazy because I am too.

Cameron: If you don't mind can I join you.

Loren: Of course.

Cameron: Ok let's go do you know your way around here anyway. _*walking to the door*_

Loren: I run on the beach so if we get lost we can follow our footsteps. _*laughing*_

Cameron: Ok. _*laughing*_

Loren: Can I ask you question.

Cameron: Sure.

Loren: I could have sworn I was on the couch did you move me.

Cameron: No I didn't touch you.

Loren: Ok thanks I will ask Ian then.

Cameron: You ready.

Loren: Yup.

_*After about two hours they came back to everyone woke and ready to start planning the wedding*_

Loren: Hey, guys.

Melissa: Don't "hey guys" us where were you.

Loren: I went out for my morning run and I bumped into Cam and we started running together and we lost track of time. Is that ok with you mom.

Melissa: Yes honey now go and take a shower you're all sweaty. _*laughing*_

Loren: Yes mom. _*laughing*_

_*After about fifteen minutes Loren came out with ripped up skinny jeans and a beige lace peplum top and some sequin espadrille sandals*_

Adriana: Wow Lo you look cute.

Loren: Thanks are you guys ready to go and meet my mom at the bridal store.

Melissa: Yeah.

Loren: Hey guys don't forget you have to meet Max at the groom store.

Ian: Yeah we will be there what time again.

Loren: 11:30.

Eddie: What time is it now?

Loren: 11:00. You have thirty minutes. Bye guys and please can you let Cam come with you I don't want him with the wicket bitch of the west.

Eddie: Oh ok whatever.

Loren: Bye Guys.

_*At the bridal store*_

Loren: Hey mom. _*giving her a hug*_

Nora: Hey, honey _*giving her a hug_* hi Adriana and Melissa. _*giving them both a hug*_

Melissa and Adriana: Hi Nora.

Loren: So are you ready to look for some dresses.

Nora: Yes let's get started.

Loren: Ok. _*smiling*_

_*Back at the penthouse*_

Eddie: Hey babe. _*going into their room*_

Chloe: Yeah_. *on her phone texting someone*_

Eddie: Who are you texting_? *curious_*

Chloe: Just Hannah. _*flipping her phone over*_

Eddie: Oh ok me and Ian are going to go and see pop.

Chloe: Aren't you so supposed to invite what his name….oh yeah Cameron.

Eddie: Yeah but when have I ever listened to Loren.

Chloe: Oh ok.

Eddie: Yeah so I will see you later. _*kissing her on the cheek*_

Chloe: Have fun. _*having this mischievous grin* _

Eddie: Bye. _*closing the door behind him*_

_*When Ian and Eddie left Cameron came out of his room without a short about to go for his afternoon run, but, he bumped into Chloe by a mistake*_

Cameron: Sorry.

Chloe: Oh that's ok.

Cameron: Well I will be back in hour_. *walking but got stopped*_

Chloe: Wait what's your rush.

Cameron: No rush I just want to go for a run.

Chloe: You look pretty hot to me.

Cameron: Ha-ha thanks Chloe but I think I just really be going.

Chloe: Ok fine.

_*Cameron was walking away but heard Chloe call him again all he was thinking was "would this woman just let me run"*_

Chloe: Wait…

Cameron: Yes. _*turning around*_

Chloe: Do you mind if I run with you.

Cameron: You look pretty good in shape to me.

Chloe: Aw thanks Cam_. *walking up to him* _

Cameron: If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to run?

Chloe: I don't mind at all my manager wants me to run for some big photo-shoot.

Cameron: Oh ok well I guess I will wait.

Chloe: Thank you. _*hugging him*_

Cameron: Uh, you're welcome. *_a little surprise by the hug*_

Chloe: Just give me twenty minutes.

Cameron: Ok.

_*Back at the bridal shop*_

Loren: Mom I really like that one.

Nora: That's what you said about the last nineteen dresses that I tried on.

Loren: Well now I'm saying it for the twentieth time.

_*Nora just gave her a look*_

Melissa: I really like that dress to Nora.

Nora: Really.

Melissa: Yeah.

Loren: So wait Mel gets to say it but I don't.

Melissa: Yes. _*laughing*_

Nora: Ok I guess this is the dress then.

Adriana: Now all you need is the perfect shoes.

Nora: Oh, I already have the shoes.

Loren: Really you didn't tell me that.

Nora: Well yeah.

Loren: Did you call the wedding planner.

Nora: For what?

Loren: About the wedding cake I told her I would call you and tell you about it but I guess you didn't get around to do it.

Nora: I'm sorry.

Loren: What are you apologizing for?

Nora: That you are doing my wedding and I didn't even get around to ordering the wedding cake.

Loren: Ok stop I don't need you crying on your new dress and you have a lot on your plate I don't expect you to get to all of it.

Nora: I know. _*fanning her eyes so her mascara wouldn't smear*_

Loren: So I will be right back I'm going to call the wedding planner and tell her about the cake and what you want and while I'm going you guys can find the bridesmaid dresses.

Nora: Ok.

_*At the suite and tux store*_

Eddie: Hey pop sorry were late.

Max: That's ok I wasn't here that long.

Ian: Hey papa Max.

Max: Hey Ian.

Ian: So are you ready to get married in two days.

Max: Do you even have to ask that.

Ian: No I just wanted to see your reaction.

Max: So, where is Cameron?

Eddie: How did you- _*he got cut off by Max*_

Max: My daughter called me to tell you to make sure you brought Cameron but I can see that you didn't.

Eddie: I asked him but he didn't want to come. _*trying to sound convincing*_

Max: Yeah, ok but you better tell Loren because you know what happened last time you lied.

Eddie: Yeah I know but let's not talking about that right now.

Max: Ok let's get ready for this wedding.

Ian: Ok.

*_Back at home*_

Cameron: Chloe are you ready.

Chloe: Just a minute.

Cameron: I'm about to leave.

Chloe: Ok I'm done.

Cameron: You know you didn't have to get pretty to go running.

Chloe: You think I'm pretty.

Cameron: I thought every guy did.

Chloe: Oh right anyway you ready to go.

Cameron: Yeah.

_*At the bridal store*_

Loren: Ok _*coming inside*_ the cake is ordered and so is the restaurant for tomorrow night.

Nora: Thank you so much.

Loren: You're welcome so where is Aid and Mel.

Nora: Inside the dressing room trying on the bridesmaid dress.

Melissa: *_Yelling from the dressing room* _are you ready.

Loren and Nora: Yes. _*anxious to see what both of the dresses look like*_

Melissa: Ok here we come.

_*Loren and Nora were so surprise how they both looked. The dress was a strapless white and short almost like a tutu with a gold brooch on top of the dress*_

Loren: You guys look beautiful.

Adriana: Thanks now it is time to put your dress on.

Loren: Wait, what?

Melissa: Did you really think that you weren't going to wear any of these dresses.

Loren: Exactly no.

Adriana: Well you are so come on. _*pulling her up and pushing her in the dressing room*_

Melissa: Come on Lo.

Loren: Ok I'm coming.

_*When Loren came out everyone was speechless*_

Loren: What? Do I look that bad?

Nora: No….you look pretty.

Loren: Thank you. _*looking in the mirror*_

Nora: We should buy all three of them.

Melissa: Ok let me go and change.

Nora: Ok I will be out here purchasing the dresses.

Loren: Ok, we will be out in a minute.

Nora: Ok

*_After about ten minutes Nora had all the dresses and was at the counter paying for them*_

Clerk: Would you like your receipt in the bag?

Nora: Yes please.

Clerk: Ok _*putting the receipt in the bag*_ have a nice day. _*pushing the bag to her*_

Nora: You to.

Loren: You ready to go.

Melissa: Yup.

Adriana: Bye Nora. _*giving her a hug*_

Nora: Bye.

Melissa: Bye.

Nora: Bye Mel.

Loren: Bye mom_. *giving her a hug*_

Nora: Bye honey. _*giving her a hug back*_

Loren: So I will see you tomorrow night.

Nora: Yes.

Loren: Ok.

*While in the car Loren called Cameron to see if he wanted anything to eat but he didn't answer. So then she called Eddie but he didn't answer and she told Mel to call Ian but she said he didn't answer either so they just stopped at chick-fil-a and got everyone something*

Loren: *_Inside the house* _* Hello anyone here?

Melissa: I guess no one is home.

Loren: I guess not let's eat.

Adriana: Ok.

Melissa: So let's see what's in this bag.

Loren: I got you a spicy chicken sandwich, Aid I got you grilled chicken sandwich, and I got myself some chicken nuggets with a milkshake and you guys can have any kind of drinks.

Eddie: _*Coming inside*_ hello.

Loren: Where have you been?

Eddie: With my dad.

Melissa: Hey Ian. *walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek*

Ian: Hey babe.

Loren: Since you guys didn't answer your phone I just got you something from chick-fil-a.

Ian: Ok thanks, where is it?

Loren: Over there _*pointing her finger at the bag*_ on the counter.

Eddie: Yeah so where is Chloe?

Loren: I don't know but how was Cam.

Eddie: What do you mean how was Cam? _*curious*_

Loren: I mean did you guys have a good time.

Eddie: Yeah we tried on suits and everything. _*trying to sound convincing*_

Loren: Uh huh _*squinting her eyes*_ you know you're a terrible liar. So I'm going to ask you again.

Eddie: Can we talk in private.

Loren: No, I think they should here this to.

Eddie: Why are you getting so angry?

Loren: Who said anything about me getting angry I'm just asking a question.

Eddie: Ok you want to know the truth.

Loren: Finally, what is it?

Eddie: I don't like Cameron.

Loren: I don't expect you to like him I just expect that you get along with him just until the wedding.

Eddie: I'm not going to do that.

Loren: Why? I have never asked for anything else.

Eddie: Because…. _*before Loren answered someone came through the door*_

Chloe: Thanks Cam. _*laughing but didn't see that everyone was staring and touching his abs but before he could move her arms away some charged at him*_

_*Eddie was furious for no apparent reason he got the wrong idea when he saw Chloe all sweaty and Cameron without a shirt on. So when Cameron walked in Eddie went up to him and pushed him*_

Loren: Eddie what the hell is wrong with you. _*running to Cam*_

Eddie: What were you doing with my girlfriend?

Cameron: Nothing, _*wiping the blood from his nose*_ just ask Chloe.

_*He turned to Chloe*_

Chloe: He tried to touch me.

Cameron: What she is lying.

Chloe: No I'm not you tried to touch me and I ran away from you, you caught me and told me to keep to keep it a secret and to act normal.

Cameron: She is lying I would never touch someone else's girlfriend and all we did was go for a run that- _*he got cut off by a yell*_

Eddie: Enough I want you out of this house right now. _*yelling*_

Loren: Wait a second this is not the first that Chloe has lied to you and you are not kicking Cam out of this house.

Eddie: Oh yes I am this isn't your house I can do whatever I want.

Loren: You're right this isn't my house but in two days this will be our house Eddie so I own part of it now and I said you are not kicking Cameron out.

Eddie: Whatever. _*going to his room*_

Loren: And you. _*referring to Chloe_*

Chloe: What? _*looking at her in disgust*_

Loren: You might have Eddie fooled but not me I know what you were trying to do and it won't work.

Chloe: You have no idea what I am doing Cameron tried to touch me and Eddie punched him in the face what more do I have to say.

Loren: Not much, but you are changing Eddie ever since he got back together with you he became angrier.

Chloe: Well that's a good thing because he dumped you and came back to me which means that he never loved you he only used you to make me jealous and I will tell you one thing I was jealous but now i have my soon to be fiancé back and you out of the picture.

Loren: Are you so sure about that?

Chloe: Yes I am and now if you don't excuse me I have a boyfriend to get to you better take care of your little friend over there or I will tell Eddie that he did more stuff to me.

Loren: You are sick you know that.

Chloe: Exactly I feel fine are you ok you're looking a little pale you might want to go and get that check. _*smirking and then going upstairs but Loren said one more thing*_

Loren: Hey Chloe.

Chloe: What?

Loren: You better watch your back.

Chloe: Is that a threat.

Loren: No it's a promise. _*squinting her eyes*_

Chloe: Oh, I'm so scared.

Loren: You should be.

Melissa: Damn Lo I have never seen you so pissed off.

_*Loren ignored her statement and went to Cam*_

Loren: Cameron are you ok.

Cameron: Yeah I'm fine. _*getting a little snappy*_

Loren: I didn't know that he was going to do that to you.

Cameron: You know what I just want to get my stuff and leave. _*mad and walking to his room*_

Loren: Wait, _*grabbing him by his arm at his door* _why are you mad at me?

Cameron: I'm not mad I'm pissed off that Eddie pushed me I could have done something more to him but then… _*he took a long pause*_

Loren: Then what?

Cameron: What kept me under control was_…*he paused again*_

Loren: Cam just spit it out.

Cameron: You.

Loren: Me?

Cameron: Yes you.

Loren: Cam I can't- _*she stopped*_

Cameron: I know your still in love with him but I will wait.

Loren: I'm not in love with Eddie, will people stop saying that.

Cameron: Because it's true, you can't look me in the eye and say it's not.

Loren: I don't have to explain myself to anyone.

Cameron: Your right you don't but while you figure out your feelings for him or me I will be gone before you even get the chance. _*walking into his room*_

Loren: Cameron.

_*He didn't say anything he just went back to packing. So Loren just went back to the living room and sat down on the couch with her legs popped up and a pillow on top of her legs. Aid saw her so she went over to her and made sure she was ok*_

Adriana: Are you ok? _*sitting down on the couch*_

Loren: No.

Adriana: Do you want to talk about it.

Loren: No. _*on the verge of tears*_

Adriana: Do you want to be alone.

Loren: _*Now crying*_ No.

Friday

_*Adriana didn't say anything else but let Loren cry in her arms. After a few hours have gone Loren had fell asleep and Cam had already left. Aid didn't want to fall asleep but her eyes were getting weak so she just closed them and waited until it was morning. Once the sun came up Loren had gotten up like she usually did and went for a long run by the time she came back it was already nine o'clock. Once she went inside she saw everyone in the kitchen eating something. She went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water and then went upstairs. Once she came out the shower she saw Mel had the side of her bed*_

Loren: Don't you knock.

Melissa: No.

Loren: Well can you next time.

Melissa: No.

Loren: What do you want Mel I have to get dress?

Melissa: I want to know why you haven't been talking.

Loren: I'm talking right now. _*being a smartass*_

Melissa: Ok smartass but really why haven't you talked to me since Cameron left.

Loren: Doesn't everyone get it I don't want to talk.

Melissa: Why not it is the best way to let out your feelings.

Loren: Why should I even bother opening up because every time I open up my heart gets broken again the one guy that I loved broke my heart. Then I meet this really cute guy and about half way I open my heart and I get it smashed right in my face because of something idiotic my ex.

Melissa: Loren it isn't you're fought that you want to open your heart.

Loren: I never said it was my fought.

Melissa: Well it sure seems like it because you are not talking to anyone.

Loren: Talking to no one helps me.

Melissa: No it doesn't_. *getting up from the bed*_

Loren: How would you know you have never gone through this before?

Melissa: I haven't.

Loren: No you haven't name me one example of how the pain I am feeling right now.

Melissa: Ok how about finding out that my parents aren't really my parents, or how about my mom being on drugs but didn't want to get off them, or how about me breaking up with Adam because we couldn't work out our relationship because he was going to NYU. _*while going on and on Loren kept shaking her head and after a few minutes Loren finally said something*_

Loren: Stop, _*but Mel didn't listen* _stop. _*yelling at this point*_

Melissa: You think you have it hard but look at my life it is way worse than you think it is Loren. _*leaving out of her room* _

_*All Loren did was put her clothes on and got into bed and cried until there wasn't a breath in the world. After she finished crying she took a nap but that nap lasted until eight-thirty. She only had thirty minutes to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. She had time to take a five minute shower. She put on a cream dress and some shoe boots. She curled her hair and put some gold hoop earrings with a ring on. When she went downstairs she saw everyone waiting for her. She saw Mel in a floral dress with some pink court shoes; her hair was straightened with stud earrings. When she looked at Mel she looked the other way. Then she saw Aid she was wearing a high-low dress with platform sandals and her hair was in a waterfall braid. Then she saw the last girl of the house of course she had to the center of attention Chloe was wearing a yellow strapless dress that stopped her thighs with platform shoes and her hair was curled with silver hoops. Ian was wearing a button down shirt and some jeans with some tennis. When she saw Eddie he was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans and high tops. After Loren looked at everyone they just left into separate cars. When they went into the restaurant Nora and Max could tell that there was a lot of tension. So Nora went over to Loren and Max went to Eddie*_

Nora: Hey honey_. *giving her a hug_*

Loren: Hi mom. _*giving her a hug back*_

Nora: What is wrong?

Loren: Nothing is wrong.

_*Nora just gave her look that basically said I know you better than this*_

Loren: What?

Nora: You know what.

Loren: Nothing is wrong mom just drop it. _*passing her mom to get a drink from the waiter*_

_*Over to Max and Eddie*_

Max: Hey, son.

Eddie: Hey pop.

Max: So what is going on with you guys?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Max: Eddie there is a lot of tension in this room, there is more tension that I have ever seen before.

Eddie: I don't know what you're talking about. _*denying the question*_

Max: Sure you don't but if this has to deal with Loren and that Cameron guy stay out of it because you hurt her and you will not hurt her again.

Eddie: Thanks dad for the lack of confidence.

Max: I'm serious Eddie whatever you did to Loren she is hurt.

Eddie: Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?

Max: Because that girl over there _*pointing to Loren*_ has never done anything to you she even wrote you a letter saying that she was sorry and you have the nerve to say 'why I always assume you' this is why.

Eddie: Fine I will go and apologize if this will help me from the lectures you are giving me.

_*Over to Loren*_

Loren: Can I get a shot please.

Waiter: Sure.

Eddie: Loren.

Loren: Whatever you have to say save it I don't want to hear anything from you.

Waiter: Here is your shot.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Loren will you please listen to me.

Loren: Nope. _*when she finished her shot she went over to her seat and went into her purse to text Cam but he didn't respond back to her. After a few hours have passed everyone is eating but no one was talking to each other unless it was Nora and Max or just Mel and Ian talking to each other*_

Nora: So_…*breaking the silence*_ I want to make a toast. I want to say thank you to my daughter for making all this. I also want to thank my fiancé for seeing me for me and not thinking that I am just someone I'm not. To thank all of you I want to give you a small gift to show my appreciation. _*walking around to give everyone there gift*_

Max: So I guess it is my turn _*standing up and putting an arm around Nora's waist*_ I want to thank my son and his best friend Ian for everything to staying by me when Katy died or just being there period. I also want to thank Nora for staying by me when things got tough. I love you and I can't wait to spend my life with you. _*kissing her cheek*_ so to a new life. *_raising his glass while everyone else repeated*_

*To be continued*

So now you see why it took me so long almost to eight thousand words. Loren's outfit is in the beginning of the scene is Trip to the Cape Ivory, Spot Me Ivory Polka Dot Button-Up. The dress for the rehearsal dinner is Sheath's a Keeper Cream dress (this is from LuLu's by the way) the shoes are from ASOS TURBO Shoe Boots. Then Mel's dress is from LuLu's which is BB Dakota Galilee White Floral Print Dress and the shoes are Whistles French 75 Pink Court Shoes (also from asos). Aid's outfit is Back's Treat Bows Ivory High-Low Dress with New Look Scour Platform Sandals (from asos). Chloe's outfit is Walkin' On Sunshine Yellow Strapless Dress (for the rehearsal dinner) the shoes are River Island Wera Caged Sporty Platform Shoes. I know I didn't say Nora's outfit for the rehearsal dinner is ASOS Skater Dress with Sexy Halter Neck which is from asos and the shoes are Faith Cynthia Platform Shoes. The bridesmaid dresses are Cute white Sweet Heart Chiffon Satin Summer Bridesmaid Dress. I know it is a lot of stuff but here it is. I will continue from the wedding. Tell me what you think. Also tell me what you thought of the outfits and the bridesmaid dress.


	14. Chapter 14

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

**Loren's POV:**

What does the word "love" mean? This word could mean a lot but let me tell you what I think it means. Love means an intense feeling of deep affection. But is it worth loving someone when you might get hurt. I don't think it is. How would you really know if love is something that you feel for someone when all you do is cry and be mad at everyone else because the person that you thought loved you broke your heart. You know what I think love means love means passion but also hurt and pain. Is it worth fighting for someone when you get hurt or when you fall. No it isn't. Sometimes it is but not all the time. What my mom has with Max is something truly special, I can tell whenever he looks at her he lights up even if he just saw her two minutes ago. My mom adores Max she looks at him like everyone use to say I look at Eddie which was passion, lust, and love. I thought they were all crazy until one day I saw how I did look at him it was those three simple little words. But in my case those three simple little words went to two little words which were rage and unprotected. But today is not a day for tears…. Oh maybe a little bit of tears but also happiness for the soon to be married couple. _*putting down my guitar I hear a little knock at the door*_

Loren: Come in.

Melissa: Hey Lo.

Loren: Now were speaking. _*curious*_

Melissa: No but this is your mother's wedding and we need to put all the negativity behind us and move on.

Loren: Good and I'm glad you came I wanted to tell you something.

Melissa: What?

Loren: I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said to you.

Melissa: its ok it is in the pass.

Loren: No it is not ok I said some hurtful stuff and I am going to make it up to you.

Melissa: Lo we always fight, we might say some hurtful things but we never mean it.

Loren: But we don't fight like that.

Melissa: Well then let's make a deal.

Loren: What kind of deal?

Melissa: Never to fight like we did last night.

Loren: I can keep that deal.

Melissa: Good.

Loren: So let's go down to my mom's room so we can see if she up.

_Melissa: Ok._

_*At Nora's door knocking (They are at a hotel by the way the guys are at the bungalow)*_

Nora: Come in. *_yelling*_

Adriana: Hey guys.

Loren: You beat us to the punch.

Adriana: What do you mean?

Melissa: We were coming to see if Nora was awake and when we came you were already here.

Adriana: Oh ok.

Loren: So…is the stylist here yet.

Adriana: Yeah he is in the other room and the makeup artist is with him over in that corner.

Nora: We were just waiting for you.

Melissa: Oh ok. Where is Chloe?

Nora: I don't know and frankly I don't care.

Loren: So are you ready to get married.

Nora: Is that even a question….of course I'm ready to get married.

Loren: Well good because you are first to get your hair done.

Nora: Ok going in the seat.

Loren: I will be right back I have to call someone.

Nora: Ok.

_*Outside in the hallway*_

Loren: Come on, pick up. _*rambling to herself*_

Cameron: Hello…

Loren: Cameron please don't hang up.

Cameron: Gotcha…this is Cameron give me a call after the beep.

_*Beep*_

Loren: I see that you still are not answering your phone again…I just wanted to say I'm sorry for whatever I did to you if you need to talk, call me but not during the wedding if you still want to come the offer still stands just please call me. _*hanging up the phone*_

Loren: _*Talking to herself*_ I have to call the wedding planner.

_*Ranging_*

Anne: Hello.

Loren: Hey Anne are you at the bungalow.

Anne: Yeah everything is set in place the canopy, the stage, the food, and the wedding cake.

Loren: Ok so do you have the transportation ready.

Anne: Yes I do once they get in the car the driver will drive them to the airport and they will get in there private jet and the pilot will send them to their honeymoon destination.

Loren: Ok good.

Anne: I think you will be very please.

Loren: Thank you so much I will see you when I get there.

Anne: Ok.

Loren: Oh, I more thing.

Anne: Yes.

Loren: Are the guys up.

Anne: Uh, yeah they are playing football on the beach.

Loren: Ok great thank you again.

Anne: It's my job but you're welcome.

_*Hanging up*_

Nora: Is everything ok.

Loren: Yeah the wedding is set and I hope you like it.

Nora: I wasn't talking about the wedding I was talking about you.

Loren: Oh, yeah I'm fine. _*trying to put on a convincing smile*_

_*Nora saw right through it but left it alone*_

Nora: Ok Mel and Aid are already done with makeup and hair; just tell him what you want he will do it.

Loren: Ok.

_*Going to the back*_

Loren: Hi.

Hair stylist: _*In an accent*_ Hello what would you like today.

Loren: I was thinking that I could have it in curls but with a bump at the top.

Hair stylist: Ok.

_*After the guy was finished Loren went to the make-up artist and she told him what she wanted and he did it. Her makeup was really light on her eyes with a pink gloss on her lips and mascara with a hint of blush. Nora's makeup was a light smoky eye with clear lip gloss and mascara she looked really beautiful. Melissa was not that over the top she exactly surprised me she had on red lip stick with a hint lip gloss on and a light dark color on her eyes with mascara. Adriana had on a rosy lip color and grayish-greenish smoky-eye and a pink rosy color blush with mascara. Nora had her hair as a romantic loose updo. Mel had hers in a wavy hairstyle and Aid had hers in a waterfall braid but her hair was straight. After I finished getting my hair done we put on our dresses. Nora had on a strapless embroidered lace trumpet gown with blue 'veil' shoes. Loren, Mel, and Aid had on the cute sweet heart dress. With different shoes there accessories were not that much just some studs and a really cute ring and Loren wore her necklace that she and her mom both have. When they all got downstairs they saw Chloe waiting for them at the car. And of course she always had to say something. Her hair was long and curled with light makeup and pink lip gloss on*_

Chloe: It took you guys long enough.

Loren: Thank you Chloe, you look nice I know I do to. _*smirking knowing she got to her*_

_*Chloe just gave her a glare*_

Nora: Come in get in the car so I can get married.

_*Everyone stayed silent for Nora's stake so she could practice her vowel for Max. Once they got there they already saw that most of the people were there filling the seats. Nora didn't want anyone to see her so she went in the bathroom close to the door so no one knew she was there. Loren had to go and_ _find the guys so she told Mel to go and find Ian and Eddie. While she told Chloe and Aid to do something productive instead of fighting* _

Melissa: Ok. _*leaving to go and find them*_

Loren: Ok Chloe can you go see if the wedding planner has everything set.

Chloe: No, I think I will go and get something to drink. _*walking away*_

Loren: Such a bitch _*saying in her head* _Aid can you please.

Adriana: Sure do you know where she is?

Loren: She is over by the canopy and thank you.

Adriana: No problem. _*leaving*_

_*Loren went Max's room to see him on the bed with his hands on his face*_

Loren: Hey there.

Max: _*Looking up*_ hey Loren you look beautiful.

Loren: Thank you; you look handsome are you ready.

Max: To be honest with you I am scared out of my life.

Loren: Why?

Max: Because I have been married already before I just don't want thing to turn out the way they did with your mom.

Loren: _*Going over to him and sitting down on the bed*_ you can't blame yourself for what happen.

Max: I don't blame myself I'm just scared.

Loren: You love my mom, right. _*looking in his eyes*_

Max: So much I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something to happen to her.

Loren: Well good, don't think about the future or the past think about the present because you have people that are outside waiting for you to walk done the aisle and marry someone that you are truly in love with.

Max: Thank you Loren.

Loren: For what all I did was tell the truth.

Max: No, well yes but you told me what I needed to hear.

Loren: You're welcome Max. Now come on you are about to marry my mom in about two minutes.

Max: Ok wish me luck.

Loren: You don't need luck you already have it. _*giving him a hug*_

Max: I can't wait to call you my daughter. _*giving back the hug and pulling away*_

Loren: _*Fanning her eyes so she doesn't ruin her makeup*_ you're going to make me cry.

Max: Well it's true. _*walking away and going down stairs*_

_*Once Max got down to the aisle he shook the preacher's hand in the back ground the band was playing __I am for you__. Nora was at the door waiting for her dad to walk her done, once all the girls went then the guys she knew it was her time to walk. When she walked down to that corner she saw everyone stand and then she saw her soon to be husband he smiling his million dollar smile that she loved. Once her dad kissed her on the cheek he went to shake Max's hand and sat done. The preacher raised his hands and lowered them so everyone can sit and start the wedding*_

Preacher: We are gathered here today to celebrate this man and woman to holy matrimony. Marriage is a symbol of which you show your love to one another to show that even if someone goes down you will be able to pick them back up by showing how much you care. Would the groom like to say his vowels first or would the bride?

Max: I will like to go first.

Preacher: You may.

Max: There is so much that I want to say in so little time. I will start with the basics first then go on from there. When I first laid eyes on you took my breath away. You never once said anything to make me mad at you. You have always been there for me whenever there has been a rough time. I still remember you telling me about "how you put tears in a bottle and gave it to me" but I never got it. _*everyone laughed_ _in the back ground_* But I wish I have gotten it because I would have sent a thank you letter saying "that I got your tears because of a song". I know you would never replace Katy but I also know that you would be a great mom to my son. I love you with all my heart and I hope that we can spend an eternity together.

Preacher: Ok your turn Ms. Tate.

Nora: First off I love you to Max and I always will it doesn't matter where I am. I know you will be a great father figure to Loren. When you smile I get butterflies when you walk into the room I just have to smile because you brighten up my day whenever you can. I love how you don't see any downsides to anything unless it is about a football game or basketball game. You can always count on me because I will always be there for you. I promise with all my life that nothing and I mean nothing will ever happen to us because I love you with all my heart. _*smiling*_

Preacher: May I please have the rings.

_*The little boy came out of his seat and gave the rings to Max and Nora*_

Preacher: Please repeat after me. _*looking down at his book*_ I thee

Both: I thee…

Preacher: Take this…

Both: Take this…

Preacher: Ring and cherish it forever…

Both: Ring and cherish it forever…

Preacher: In sickness or health…

Both: In sickness or health…

Preacher: I promise never to hurt the one I love in any way possible…

Both: I promise never to hurt the one I love in any way possible.

Preacher: _*Closing his book*_ Mr. Duran I am proud to announce your new wife you may kiss the bride.

_*Max did has he was told he could wait to feel her lips up against his. After they were finish kissing he heard everyone clapping and saw everyone standing up. He went down the aisle to the canopy. Once they got there everyone thought it was beautiful Loren really did out do herself. She made this wedding spectacular. Everyone was having a great time and now it was time to cut the cake. After Max and Nora cut the cake together everyone laughed because she put cake all over his mouth and a little bit was on his nose. Max wanted to do the same but she ran away from him. After about fifteen minutes it was time for the father daughter dance the band said "sorry to interrupt but it is time for the father daughter dance so if you have a daughter please grab her hand and ask her to dance." Nora took her father's hand and started dancing. Loren has never seen her this happy around anyone the way she does around Max. *breaking her from her train of thoughts she saw Max's hand in front of her, she laughed and took his hand in the background the band played "__How to build a home cinematic orchestra."__ After the song was over everyone had gone to sit down and then it was time for Max and Nora to dance there song was "__This time" by John Legend.__ Once that song was over the band said "they were going to go and take a break and if anyone would like to say something they could." So Loren went first since she didn't see anyone get up*_

Loren: Hi guys before I say something to the happy couple I would like to sing them a song…if that is ok with the couple.

_*Loren saw Max and Nora nod their head in improvement*_

Loren: Ok so this song is called _"Some Say Love." __*going to the piano*_

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you it's only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one, who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

_And the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love,_

_In the spring, becomes a rose._

_*After the song was finished everyone stood and clapped after the clapping went away she started to talk*_

Loren: I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple, to new times and sometimes bad but I know you to will get through all of it. I also want to say thank you to Max because I have never seen my mom glow has much has she does when you are around her. I'm glad that you joined our family and thank you again. _*raising her glass*_ to the happy couple. _*everyone did as told* _

_*After a few people went up to say something the wedding was coming to an end. But there was one last thing and that was to throw the bouquet. I didn't want to join but Mel made me I didn't try very hard so I just kept my arms down and waited until it was over. I heard someone scream and then I saw that Aid was holding the flowers me and my mom went up to hug her. After that was over everyone went outside to say good bye to the couple my mom gave me a hug and Max gave me one then went to Eddie. He looked at me like he wanted to say something but I turned my head and walked down to the canopy to see if Anne needed me to do anything. I was really trying to avoid an argument with Eddie so I wanted to keep my hands busy*_

The wedding and the drama is over for now. Thank you for liking the outfits that I picked out the next chapter will be about someone coming back into town and he or she is becoming a singer…hint…hint…hint. I also hope you check out the songs they are really good. So leave me a review and tell who you think is coming.

From always,

Nlxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 15:**_

**Loren's POV:**

It is now Monday morning. Today I thought I could just not go for a run today. It is a new day and my mom and Max are coming back on Saturday which is the day of the concert. I had to get up and go meet Kelly and Jake because they had something to tell me, god I hope it isn't about Eddie. I haven't talked to him since the wedding and Cameron is still avoiding me. Then I have to go to the studio to work on all the songs. Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I went to law school; I know I wouldn't have met Eddie or becoming the musician that I always wanted to be. I sometimes wish my dad didn't walk out that door, that way I didn't have this wall up I could just be free of life. These are the things I think about when something doesn't go the way that I imagine they should go. Thinking about all this stuff I take my time into the shower, I didn't feel like rushing. After I took my shower I put on a blue, green, and white maxi dress with white Burberry flip flops. She had her hair in a bun with stud earrings and gold bangles; she didn't have any make-up on but lip gloss. After she grabbed her purse she locked her door and was about to get in her car when she saw Cameron about to walk in the door.

Loren: Hi. _*walking up to him*_

Cameron: Hey. _*avoiding her gaze*_

Loren: I tried calling you but you didn't pick up.

Cameron: Yeah, I just have been busy.

Loren: With what exactly. _*trying to get to the bottom of this*_

Cameron: Nothing that needs to worry you. _*not trying to be rude*_

Loren: Look, I'm just going to get to the bottom of this I don't know what I did to hurt you but I'm sorry for whatever I did.

Cameron: I don't want your apology. _*walking away*_

Loren: Wait a second, I'm not done. _*once she said that he had went inside the door and went up the steps. Thinking to herself "damn it". She got in her car and went to Jake Madsen's office. Once she got inside she saw him and the she devil herself*_

Eddie: Hi Loren.

_*Loren walked into the elevator and tried to press the button but Eddie had caught it right behind him was Chloe. It seemed like the elevator was taking forever but it wasn't it was just the awkwardness between everyone. All I heard was Chloe trying to get Eddie's attention but Eddie was too busy looking at me. Finally the ding of the elevator door opened and when Eddie opened the door for all three of us you would never want to believe who was standing at the door*_

Person: Hey.

Eddie: What the hell are you doing here?

Jake: Eddie just let Tyler explain.

Chloe: Why are you taking up for him Jake?

Loren: And why do you care? _*rephrasing the question to Chloe*_

_*Chloe just glared at her and Loren just looked away*_

Tyler: Well anyway I asked Jake to sign me- _*he got interrupted by Eddie*_

Eddie: Why would you sign him after everything he has down?

Loren: Will you let him talk.

Eddie: When have you been a fan of him Loren? _*look at her and giving a look*_

Loren: I'm not a fan but I do want to know what he has to say…so will you shut up and let him talk.

Tyler: Thank you. _*smiling*_

Loren: Whatever. *_rolling her eyes_*

Tyler: I asked Jake to sign me because I have been doing really great in acting and I want to get into the music industry and he is the best manager.

Chloe: And you exactly signed him Jake.

Jake: I was thinking about it, we have to get him in the recording studio and see what his voice sounds like but yeah. Plus Loren won't work with Eddie so I was thinking about Tyler.

Loren: Why can't I just do it by myself?

Jake: Be-_ *cut off by Kelly*_

Kelly: Because it doesn't work that way and you can't just perform by yourself.

Loren: And I'm going right back to why?

Kelly: Because you are doing your second album and you want it out there right…so you are going to need someone to open for you.

Loren: You are not making any since Kelly but whatever.

Jake: Back to the point Loren you are going to have someone open for you and we are going to go to the studio and let Tyler sang and Loren do you have any new material.

Loren: Yeah, I have a bunch.

Jake: Good because we need to figure out how many songs you want on the album and since the concert is on Saturday we start getting it out there by today so people can get tickets and do a photo shoot with pictures like you did a year ago.

Loren: Ok I get it, so are we all going to the studio or…

_*Before Jake could answer Eddie said something*_

Eddie: All of us.

Chloe: I don't want to go.

Eddie: Then why did you come?

Loren: Maybe we should leave you guys.

Chloe: Maybe you should mind your own business.

Loren: You know what Chloe I don't have time for this…I'm going to be the bigger person and leave because you are getting on my last nerves and I am just one second from punching you in the face.

Chloe: Oh I'm so scared. _*showing a fake scared face*_

Loren: I will meet you guys at the studio.

Kelly: Ok we will be right behind you.

Loren: Ok.

*_When Loren got in her car she called Mel*_

Melissa: Hey Lo what's up.

Loren: Are you doing anything at this second.

Melissa: Yeah I was about to go and get brunch with Ian but what's up.

Loren: Nothing I just wanted you to come and see me sing or do something more to Chloe but its ok I got it.

Melissa: You sure.

Loren: Yeah go and have fun.

Melissa: Ok love ya.

Loren: Love you too.

_*Click*_

_*Loren drove away and was the first one to arrive at the studio so she grabbed her song writing book and sat down on the sofa. Since she was alone she thought she would hum one of her songs, not knowing someone was there at the door*_

Person: Nice song.

Loren: Thanks.

Person: So what is that song called?

Loren: Tyler what are you doing?

Tyler: Trying to make conversation.

Loren: No I mean what are you really doing with your life…what acting was to dual and old for you or are you just trying to get Chloe in your pants again.

Tyler: That really hurt Loren _*putting his hand over his chest but Loren just looked at him waiting for an answer*_ but to answer your question no I am not trying to get in Chloe's pants, I'm just trying to create a fresh new start.

Loren: So, why are you doing music if you don't mind me asking?

_*Before Tyler could answer Eddie and Chloe came in*_

Tyler: _*whispering in her ear*_ I will answer your question after this is over.

_*Loren just nodded her head but she swore she saw Eddie shake his head and looked the other way with Chloe just glaring at her really hard*_

Eddie: Can I talk to you more a minute Loren.

Loren: Uh, I don't think that is such a good idea Jake should be on his way.

Eddie: Ok then after.

Loren: We will see. _*looking away_*

Eddie: Ok then.

Jake: Sorry guys are you ready.

Tyler: Yeah.

Kelly: Ok so Tyler I printed out a song or do you have your own.

Tyler: I have my own thinks though.

_*Kelly just nodded*_

_*Tyler went inside the booth and put on the guitar and the headphones and started playing __Other Side*_

_There's another darker side of me_

_Inside the lies_

_Desperately trying to be seen_

_We fight_

_We try_

_On and on and on and on_

_After the lights are gone_

_Will you still love me_

_On and on and on and on_

_After the truth has shown_

_Will you still want me_

_Don't look the other way_

_When you're afraid_

_When you're afraid_

_Don't let your heart betray_

_The love we made _

_When you still had me_

_Speaking soft so no one feels attacked_

_We act relieved_

_Maybe we could use a little break_

_We make believe_

_On and on and on and on_

_After the lights are gone_

_Will you still love me_

_On and on and on and on_

_After the truth has shown_

_Will you still want me_

_Don't look the other way_

_When you're afraid_

_When you're afraid_

_Don't let your heart betray_

_The love we made _

_When you still had me_

_You still loved me_

_You still wanted me_

_*After he was finished he took his headphones off and walked out of the booth, Loren was the first one to say something*_

Loren: I didn't know you could sing.

Chloe: How would you know if he did sing?

Eddie: Don't start this again.

Loren: No Eddie, let her say what she has to say because every time I say something she has to say something, so go ahead Chloe.

Chloe: Ok I think you are manipulative person you always need to be the center of attention and truly I think you still have feelings for Eddie but you should really get over it because he doesn't want you he still loves me and if he did chose you over me he was still come running back into my bed- _*she got stopped by Eddie* _

Eddie: Chloe that is enough.

Loren: No let her finish because she already said a mouth full so go ahead Chloe finish.

Chloe: I would love to…where was I oh right. He was running back into my bed like he did a couple of years ago. That's right when he was out late night's guess who he was coming to see, when he supposedly _*putting up air quotes*_ said he was going to meet Ian he didn't it was me.

_*Loren just looked at Eddie in disgust and she ran outside*_

Eddie: What the hell Chloe? _*running after Loren*_

Chloe: Finally I thought I had to drag that wanna be out of here.

Tyler: What do you want Chloe?

_*She took him by the arm and dragged him out into the hall*_

_*Outside with Loren and Eddie*_

Eddie: Loren wait a second. _*catching up to her putting his hand on the bottom of her hand*_

_*Loren moved her hand from his and said "what"*_

Eddie: You know none of that stuff was true.

Loren: She sounded pretty convincing to me.

Eddie: Well it isn't true.

Loren: How can I trust what you say or anyone of your group _*putting up air quotes*_ Eddie.

Eddie: Look into my eyes and see if I'm lying.

_*Loren didn't look into his eyes so Eddie lifted up her chin and she stared at them but moved his hand from under her chin*_

Loren: What just because I look into your eyes doesn't mean you can fool me Eddie?

Eddie: So why did you move my hand.

Loren: Because…

Eddie: Because of what.

Loren: I don't have to explain myself to you_. *walking back to the studio*_

Eddie: *_running up to her*_ No we are going to about this.

Loren: What's there to talk about you hurt me and I moved on, point blank.

Eddie: No, not point blank I know what I did was wrong.

Loren: You are damn right it was wrong, did I do something to make you want to cheat on me.

Eddie: No of course not, it was not you at all it was me.

Loren: I hate that excuse it was you not me or I know I did something wrong but can you please forgive me or the person just leaves without saying anything to you but just breaks your heart. I'm sorry that I wasn't that great of a girlfriend but I will make damn sure I don't get hurt like that again. If you will excuse me I have to go and record songs. _*brushing past him*_

_*Eddie was left dumbfounded as of what the hell just happened but he knew one thing he was never going to be like Loren's father Trent. But he thinks Loren already got that impression of how he acted when he cheated*_

_*Back into the studio* _

Kelly: Are you ready?

Loren: Yup, just let me drink some water and I will be all ready.

_*Kelly went up to her*_

Kelly: Are you sure you're ok.

Loren: Never better, I can't let Chloe or Eddie get to me I need to focus and start working nothing more.

Kelly: Ok so what song are you thinking about putting up on the album and singing at the concert.

_*Getting her song writing book from her bag and then she placed her bag on the couch and showed Kelly her songs*_

Loren: Ok so I was thinking about this one. _*turning the page* _and these three and these five. And then I can have like three extra songs for the bonus feature like if you pick it up at this time you will get a special invitation of more songs I guess.

Kelly: Ok we can do that.

Loren: And then the songs I have played I can sing at the concert and the songs that I haven't played can go on the album.

Eddie: Sorry to interrupt but Loren can I talk to you.

Loren: I'm kind of busy. _*turning around and facing him and then turned back around to talk to Kelly*_

Kelly: So I have one question who are you going to be singing with?

Loren: Uh, I haven't really thought about it.

Kelly: Well you have to because we have the studio every single day until Saturday.

Jake: Except for Friday because you have to do a photo-shoot.

Kelly: Right thanks Jake

Loren: Can I do both of them.

_*Kelly looked at Jake and then turned back around to Loren*_

Kelly: That has never been done before.

Loren: Well good because I don't feel like the fussing today I already had enough and it will be different I don't want my concert to be same like last year.

Jake: Ok you can use both of them but you have to count in rehearsal time and you guys have to get a long before the concert so the crowd can know that they like each other or at least acquaintances.

Loren: I can do that but I don't know if they can.

Kelly: Well they better.

Loren: So should I start recording or just warm up and then you tell me if I am ok or not.

Kelly: Yeah we can do that.

Loren: Ok so I will do the warm up first.

_*She started with __Never Say Never__ then went to __Dreaming with a Broken Heart__ and __Holding out for a Hero. __Once she was done she came out of the booth and they could go home until tomorrow*_

Loren: The last one I just singed is my favorite.

Kelly: Ok so we defiantly know that is going on the album then.

Loren: Yes defiantly.

Kelly: Ok you can leave, the guys can leave to but they are singing first tomorrow so they better have a song.

Eddie: Ok I will. _*outside the door*_

Tyler: So will I.

Jake: Be here at eight-thirty and you can order lunch in between.

All: Ok.

_*Everyone went their separate ways, Chloe and Eddie where fussing in the car*_

Eddie: Why did you say that too Loren?

Chloe: Why couldn't I say it?

Eddie: Because it hurt her feelings.

Chloe: Is that all that hurt Eddie.

Eddie: Yeah that is all, I'm sick of fussing with you Chloe.

Chloe: We barely fuss.

Eddie: You're a damn lie we fuss all the time maybe in your head we don't fuss but I see differently.

Chloe: Why do you care if I fuss at Loren anyway?

Eddie: Because I still care about her.

Chloe: Is that all.

Eddie: No I still love her more then I loved you.

Chloe: Oh Eddie that is not nice to say to your pretend girlfriend.

_*Eddie just looked at her in disgust*_

_**To be continued**_

I know you guys hate me but I had to put a cliffhanger in the story to make you want to read more I graduate tomorrow so all summer I will be writing.

Until next time

Nlxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 16:**_

**Eddie's POV:**

I know hate is a really mean and cruel word to say but you know what I am going to say it anyway. I really hate Chloe she is just a vindictive piece of work. I have no idea how I fell in love with this women, if someone had warn me earlier then I would have probably listened. In my mind I thought Chloe was the one for me or the perfect person to be with but I opened my eyes when she started lying to me and deceiving me which battered me but I got over it. What caused this pain to go away was all because of Loren. She made me open my eyes to someone new and that was her she made me a better person and made me forget all about Chloe and how she made me see someone different. Sometimes I also want to thank Chloe for doing this to me, if she didn't I would not have been with Loren. But I can't say that "I would not have been with Loren" when I already lost her. _*driving to Chloe's house she kept calling my name but I didn't really listened because I was lost in my own little world, but when I got out of it I finally heard her*_

Chloe: Eddie. _*yelling at this point*_

Eddie: What? _*I said annoyed*_

Chloe: You went out of it, I was just seeing if you were ok. _*trying to sound sincere*_

Eddie: Chloe all you care about is yourself so you don't have to play that game with me.

Chloe: Well then fine. _*folding her arms*_

_*There was silence in the car but Chloe ruined it by talking again*_

Chloe: You know I really do care about you right.

Eddie: Really, so why can't I just break up with you and I can go back to Loren.

Chloe: You know exactly why Eddie.

Eddie: No I really don't because if I knew I would have been dumped you and the only thing I know is you threating me about something.

Chloe: I didn't know you could be so cruel and care about this little girl.

Eddie: Well get use to it, because until you tell me why I can't go back to Loren you will see me act like this. And Loren is so much mature then you are it is crazy.

Chloe: Fine, your talk is boring me I will tell you. I threaten you because I wanted you to leave Loren because I have people watching over her every move so if you cross me such as going to her and telling her this, or even break up with me, she is gone from your life forever. (and no they are not going to kill her)

Eddie: You're lying.

Chloe: Do you really want to find out if I'm lying or not, you have no idea what I'm capable of.

Eddie: I do know what you're capable of Chloe but it is not threatening someone, if someone such as you lay a finger on Loren I will kill you myself.

Chloe: Has anyone ever told you, that you are sexy when you are mad. _*squinting her eyes*_

Eddie: Get out of my car_. *clenching his teeth together*_

Chloe: Ok but you don't have to pick me up tomorrow I have a photo shoot and I have plans after that ok love ya. _*she blew him a kiss when she got out the car*_

_*Eddie just sped down the road on his way home. When he got home he went straight to his bedroom and went to sleep. He wanted to forget all about this day and start a new one tomorrow morning*_

_**Tuesday Morning:**_

**Loren's POV:**

When I got up I had this burst of inspiration I started writing duets for me and Eddie and me and Tyler. I wonder if they have even written anything at all. I don't want to do all the work while they get all the credit but I know Jake and Kelly would not let that happen. When I got out of bed I brushed my teeth jumped in the shower. Then I put on a white V-neck short sleeve shirt with some grey sweat pants and some tennis. I knew that we would be in the recording studio all day today so I felt like being comfortable. I made sure to have a rubber band on my wrist so that if I got hot I could just put it up. The only make-up I had was mascara and lip balm. I had just enough time to get myself some coffee from Starbucks. I ran inside there and then was on my way to the recording studio. By the time I was there Kelly and Jake and other people that work in the recording studio was there.

Loren: Hey guys. _*putting my purse on the couch*_

Kelly: Hey Loren.

Jake: I'm glad that you are early.

Loren: I told you the first time I started I was going to let you or anyone else down and that is starting today.

Kelly: Did you get any song writing down?

Loren: I exactly did, this morning I got up and felt really inspired.

Kelly: Well good.

Tyler: Good morning everyone. _*taking a sip of his coffee*_

All: Good morning.

Jake: Did you get any work done?

Tyler: Yeah I got at least three to four songs down.

Jake: Good.

Eddie: Hey guys.

All: Hi.

_*Before Jake could ask Eddie beat him to it*_

Eddie: Yes Jake I got some work done.

Jake: How did you know what I was about to say.

Eddie: You are an open book I know everything that you are about to do. _*referring to work wise*_

Jake: Good so, since everyone is here I thought you guys can just get into a room and just work on some songs and then if you want we can record some today or tomorrow when you come back.

Loren: That sounds good to me.

Kelly: Ok, follow me. _*showing them to their room where they can work*_

Kelly: Here it is.

Loren: Thanks Kel.

Kelly: Welcome, if you guys need anything we are right around the corner.

Eddie: Ok.

Kelly: Alright I'm going to leave you guys to writing the music.

_*When they went inside it was silent until Loren broke it*_

Loren: So… _*trying to start conversation*_

Tyler: Yup.

Loren: Did you guys start writing?

Tyler: Yeah I wrote this song called Temporary Bliss and Radioactive.

Loren: Do you have all the lyrics?

Tyler: Yeah I do what about you.

Loren: What about me what?

Tyler: Do you have any songs?

Loren: Oh, yeah I do I have duets for each of us and just ordinary songs.

Tyler: So what are the duets called?

Loren: For me and you is called The War Within and for Eddie and I Just give me a Reason.

Eddie: Ok, did you finish them.

Loren: Not all of them but they are getting there. _*turning to him but then turned back to her song writing book* _

Tyler: Do you mind if we could work on our song together?

Loren: No I don't mind at all.

Eddie: You know I have songs to.

Loren: Really, what are they called?

Eddie: One is called Toy Soldiers. Another one is Fireflies and Bulletproof Weeks. I also have a surprise after those three songs.

Loren: Oh ok, so are you ready to get to work Tyler.

Tyler: Yup.

Loren: So I have _slow down and wait for something else stand up, remember where you fell you're like a kid on the front lines you're shaking through the worst hard times but there's a way out so let go, don't let it get down._ It's just a start.

Tyler: I like it.

Loren: Yeah. _*smiling*_

Tyler: Yeah I like it a lot exactly.

Loren: Thinks do you have any ideas of what I can add to it.

Tyler: Yeah I think I do, try this _I have a feeling that we can battle the war within._

Loren: I like that but we called also say _whoa, I got a feeling we can battle the war within._

Tyler: I like that better to.

Loren: Ok.

_*As time passed all of them had gotten almost everything done Loren and Eddie worked together for a little while with their duet and they each worked on their own separate songs until lunch time. This came around pretty fast, after they ate their lunch they got right back to work. At the rate they were going they called all record but tomorrow and have Thursday off and then just have Friday to do the photo-shoot. Once everyone was done everything it was around nine o'clock at night and everyone was heading home. Once Loren got home she went straight to the bedroom and went to sleep. Then Eddie went home and took a water out of the fridge and went to the piano to practice his surprise song he was going to do after he finished his other songs. Lastly Tyler went to Rumor to get something to eat and then went home eating his dinner and watching TV*_

_**Wednesday Morning**_

**Tyler's POV:**

Today was a normal day we didn't have to be at the studio until elven and I had a good hour and a half. I decided that I would jump in the shower and get dress in a button down dark blue shirt with some jeans and some tennis shoes. After I got dress I had enough time to go to the studio and wait until everyone got there. When I got there Loren was already there she had on rolled up skinny jeans with white wedges which had silver lining bordered around them and a high-low white top and some silver bangles and silver hoops and her hair was straight. _*she realized I was staring at her so she said something*_

Loren: Hi Tyler.

Tyler: Hi Loren I thought I was going to be the first one on time.

Loren: I just wanted to get more work done so I thought I could come in a little earlier.

Tyler: Did you finish all of the songs.

Loren: Yeah I did, I was hoping I could record them today and then have the day off tomorrow.

Tyler: Cool.

Loren: Do you like working in the music industry?

Tyler: Yeah I do its different from acting.

Loren: Why did you want to join? Oh my god that is none of business, I'm sorry that I even asked that_.*turning back around to face the booth*_

Tyler: No it is ok. _*chuckling*_

Loren: Are you sure because I don't want to be nosy.

Tyler: No it is ok, I knew deep down I like to sing but it just never came out so I thought I would give it a try and here I am.

Loren: _*Nodding her head*_ cool.

Tyler: I'm going to go and get something from the vending machine do you want anything.

Loren: No thanks.

Tyler: I will be right back.

Loren: Ok. _*going to her bag and getting her songwriting book and then going back to the chair she was sitting in*_

_*When Tyler left to go downstairs Eddie was just coming in*_

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: Hi.

Eddie: Are you the only one that is here?

Loren: No Tyler went downstairs to go and get something from the vending machine.

Eddie: Do you think we can talk anytime soon?

Loren: _*Avoiding his gaze*_ we are talking.

Eddie: I mean talk at a nice restaurant and see if we can fix this.

Loren: Fix what Eddie? _*closing her songwriting book and now looking up at him*_

Eddie: Fix everything.

Loren: Your still not giving me the "what" _*pointing up air quotes*_ part.

Eddie: Us, I want us to fix our friendship, no more running just us and a nice lunch or something.

Loren: I don't think that's a good idea Eddie.

Eddie: Every time you say that just proves to me that we do need to fix something.

Loren: Every time I do talk to you I just keep on getting hurt and I don't want to do that.

Eddie: And I understand that, I know you might have some questions and I can answer them all if you just agree to have lunch with me.

_*Before Loren could answer Jake, Kelly, and Tyler walked in*_

Jake: Oh good you are all here.

Loren: Yeah I'm ready to get started, if everyone doesn't mind if I go first. _*trying to avoid the answer and the look from Eddie*_

Tyler: No not at all.

_*It took Loren about two hours to finish all of her songs because of the water breaks she took and making sure her voice was ok. After Loren went I went and I just ran through them I didn't need to stop or take breaks. Once I was finished Eddie went and then we each did our duets and we were finished. By the time everyone was done it was ten o'clock at night*_

Kelly: Great job you guys.

Jake: Oh, and by the way the show is sold out we gave away the tickets on Monday and they were sold out on Tuesday.

Loren: Wow.

Eddie: We are still having it at my dad's club right.

Jake: We might can't.

Loren: What do you mean we "might can't" _*pointing up air quotes*_ where would we have the concert.

Jake: We can have it at the Avalon.

Eddie: Isn't it last minute.

Jake: No we have three days and I think we can book it I don't see any other rock stars booking there concerts on Saturday.

Kelly: But don't worry about it we are your managers we can handle this, so you don't have to come to the studio tomorrow enjoy you're day off and we will see you on Friday at MK for the photo-shoot.

Loren: Ok bye guys.

Eddie: Bye.

Tyler: See ya.

_*When Loren got in her car she called her mom and wanted to know if she wanted to go to lunch and she said "sure." When she got home she fixed herself some cup noodles and watched an old movie until she fell asleep on the couch*_

_**Thursday Morning**_

**Loren's POV:**

Loren got up really early today she put on her sports bra and sports shorts with some tennis shoes and went for a long run since she hasn't gone in a while. She thought about a lot of stuff when she went running with her headphones in. She thought about the concert, her songs, and Eddie and oddly enough Tyler. She felt like she could kind of trust him but every cute boy that came her way she thought she could trust and she wasn't going to let that happen again. After her long run she came home took a shower and got ready for lunch with her mom. When Loren got out the shower she put on a flyaway-back tank top with kitten flare pant in stretch twill (black color pants) with some platform black pumps on and a nice whit clutch with her in a French braid to the side and some medium size hoops. She left out the door and went to Rumor where she was meeting her mother. It took about fifteen minutes to get to Rumor and when she came she saw her mother already sitting down at the table looking at the menu. When the lady directed her to the seat, she hugged her mom and sat down.

Loren: Hi mom.

Nora: Hi sweetie.

Waiter: Hi my name Chris I will be serving you today. Can I start you off with anything to drink?

Loren: Uh, can I have water please.

Chris: Sure and you.

Nora: I will have strawberry lemonade.

Chris: I will be right back with your drinks.

Nora: So how have you been, it seems like we haven't seen each other in a long time.

Loren: I have been good; it is a lot of work to put together a concert.

Nora: I can see that we haven't talk in I don't know how long.

Loren: So, how was the honeymoon?

Nora: It was really romantic.

Loren: Awww that's so sweet. What did you guys do?

Nora: We went swimming went on a nice tour of the entire island, and we went to an amazing dinner with a lot of other stuff going on.

Loren: That seems cool.

_*After Loren said that the waiter came and brought their drinks and asked "if they were ready to order" and they were and he said "he would be back in ten minutes to bring out their food"*_

Nora: How are the songs coming? _*taking a sip of her drink*_

Loren: There going great exactly, I wanted to talk to about that to.

Nora: Ok.

Loren: Tyler and Eddie are working with me.

Nora: You mean both of them.

Loren: Yeah.

Nora: When did Tyler get into the music business and is he any good?

Loren: He came about two or three days ago but I think he sounds pretty good he said 'he got not really bored with acting he just wanted something you with his life' and he found singing.

Nora: How is Eddie dealing with this?

Loren: I don't know they don't talk to each other at all so I don't know.

Nora: How do you feel about this?

Loren: I'm fine_. *casting down her eyes*_

Nora: Loren.

Loren: I'm serious I am fine.

_*The waiter brought their food while they were still talking*_

Nora: Ok, just making sure.

Loren: Yup.

Nora: Have you talked to Mel lately.

Loren: I have been so busy with work, have you talk to her.

Nora: Yeah she is just worried about you because you weren't returning any of her calls.

Loren: I will call her after I finish with you, but once I get into that house I just fall asleep.

Nora: Ok.

_*It took them about twenty minutes to finish and pay the bill. After they paid the bill they said their good byes and went their separate ways. Once Loren got into the car she called Mel to see what she has been up to. She told her everything that has been going on with the concert all the way to Eddie and Tyler. They spent a good hour on the phone talking about Mel and her life problems too. When she got off the phone with Mel she decided she didn't want to go home just yet, she decided that she wanted to clear her head and go to her secret spot. She knew if she went up there she would probably see Eddie but she didn't care. If she saw him she would just go home. To her surprise Eddie wasn't there and she was glad. She leaned on the old tree and just looked at the clouds and the view and forgot about how beautiful it was. Since their break-up she hasn't been to this spot in over a year*_

(Taking a break from Loren going to Eddie and Papa Max)

**Eddie's POV:**

I thought I would stop by papa Max's house before I went to my secret spot to write more music. Since I didn't pick him and Nora up at the airport because of studio time I wanted to know how the vacation was. Getting into my car but before I did that I said "hi" to Jeffery and went outside. Since the house was in the valley I had to beat traffic time and it took me at least an hour an half to get to the Duran residences. I knew Nora had went to lunch with Loren so I was safe because the only time I saw Nora was when we were under the same roof at the wedding or at Loren's house. And she hasn't talk to me since then. _*I got out of the car and knocked on the door*_

Max: Hey son. _*doing a fatherly son hug*_

Eddie: Hey pop. _*coming inside the house*_

Max: How have you been? _*sitting down on the couch*_

Eddie: I have been good, a little sleepy but that's it.

Max: Good, how is the music coming?

Eddie: Good, but it is not great.

Max: I think I can make that change.

Eddie: Pop you know you can't hear my songs; you have to wait like everyone else.

Max: It was worth a try.

Eddie: Yeah, I can tell.

Max: How is Loren?

Eddie: What do you mean?

Max: I mean like are you guys getting a long is she talking to you.

Eddie: Yes and no.

_*Max had a confused look on his face*_

Eddie: I mean she talks to me when we have to do work and then we don't do work she ignores me.

Max: I wouldn't blame her.

_*Eddie just gave him a look*_

Max: I mean this in the nicest way possible, you broke her heart and you expect her to just come in open arms and say something to you.

Eddie: No, I don't expect that but there is something I haven't told anyone.

Max: And that would be…

**I know this is a long ass paragraph but just read it…and you will just have to wait and see what happens next.**

Cliffhanger… I know but here is the story. I will continue probably from Papa Max or I will just go to someone else POV. When I do another chapter after the POV and start to talk with the characters or something, it will go to Friday and Saturday. Hoped you enjoyed the story. I also want to know what Eddie will tell Papa Max could it be what Chloe said or something else. Tell me! I also know that you are tired of Loren not speaking to Eddie and they will speak…also people want to know if Eddie is going to get back together with Loren and they will it just takes time. One more thing about the songs I am going to list them and who they are by ok here I go… Eddie's songs Toy Soldiers is by **Marianas Trench**, Fireflies is by **Ron Pope**, and Bulletproof Weeks by **Matt Nathanson. **Also tell me what you thin Eddie's surprise song would be and give me some ideas of what you would like it to be. Also tell me if you like the songs I picked they are really good, I can change them last minute if you don't like them your comments really help the only thing I am not changing with Eddie song is Bulletproof Weeks because I really like it and I do not care if you don't like it (not trying to rude or anything). On to Tyler's songs Temporary Bliss by **The Cab **and Radioactive by** Imagine Dragons**. I will not be changing any of Tyler's songs because they fit him so much especially Temporary Bliss because of Chloe so yeah but anyway I love them you should really check them out. The duet for Tyler and Loren is The War Within by **Churchill. ** Then the song for Eddie and Loren is called Just Give me a Reason who is by **P!nk **but the cover I like better is by **Tiffany Alvord ft. Trevor.** This is how they will be singing it on this fanfic. I hope you like the song because it is really heartfelt and once I heard it, it was just perfect for them and their relationship. The song for Loren I haven't really thought about them and if I did they are in the previous fanfics. So I will have to go back and pick a song out for her…if you guys have any ideas of a song they you would like for me to hear for her I am happy to ideas. So just message me.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 17:**_

**Eddie POV:**

My mind wanted to tell me dad so much about what Chloe said but I couldn't, knowing that if I told anyone could risk losing Loren and I wasn't going to. I will find another way to get her out of this mess but for now I have to keep it a secret. My dad's words echoed in my 'and that would be' you don't know how much I wanted to say "Chloe has men watching over Loren and she will hurt her and I want to stop her but I don't know how." I can see my dad's face now the look of a little bit terror and a lot of hatred to me and Chloe but mostly Chloe. I hate to admit it but I'm scared, for the first time in my life besides my mom's death which was scary but I feel a little more scared for Loren's sake. All I want to do is go to Loren's house and hold her and never let her go. I have so many questions like…is it wrong for me to want brake of all the things with Chloe? And if I do will Chloe's men try to kill Loren? Or should just I don't know sacrifice myself for Loren? Why is this so damn hard for me to figure out? _*as I'm still thinking I hear my dad call my name*_

Max: Eddie…Eddie…Eddddiiieee. _*waving his hands in front of my face*_

Eddie: _*Shaking out of my thoughts* _yeah, what?

Max: You kind of lost it there are you ok?

Eddie: Yeah I'm fine.

Max: So what was it you had to tell me?

Eddie: What do you mean? _*trying to make it sound like he forgot*_

Max: You said you tell me something and I came back with 'and that would be.'

Eddie: Oh yeah, it was just about the concert but I'm over it now.

Max: Why does it seem like you weren't going to say that?

Eddie: I don't know, but I have to go.

Max: Wait; don't leave let's have lunch or something.

Eddie: Sorry pop, I'm meeting Chloe.

Max: Tell her to join us.

Eddie: Are you serious? You don't even like Chloe.

Max: True, but I still don't understand why you took her back but for the time being I have to be an adult and since your dating her I minus well put up with it.

Eddie: I think I will just see you at MK tomorrow and then we can have lunch together. How does that sound?

Max: Ok that's fine.

Eddie: Ok I will see you later. _*walking out the door* _

_*Instead of going to my secret spot I just go home. I didn't feel like being out anymore after almost tell my dad what happened or what was going to happen. I couldn't think about it anymore so I went to take a nap but instead of taking a nap it fell into a long sleep until morning*_

**Loren's POV:**

I spent almost all day at my spot just thinking, getting a little bit of lyrics down, and just thinking again. I thought about what if I saw Eddie coming up here would I leave or just sit down and talk to him like nothing has changed. I missed that. I miss talking to him, laughing at his lame jokes, and always encouraging me. I'm not saying that my mom or Mel does not encourage me but I am saying that I miss his words of wisdom. If that makes any since. Every time he tries to talk to me I shut him down because I don't want to hear his apologizes, all I hear is I'm sorry. Is that all he can say? I sometimes feel like a coward because I can never give him in to what he is saying. I either have to leave the room or I will just brake down crying in front of him. And everyone knows how I hate to cry. I don't like to show my feelings to anyone because it's hard. Yeah I said it '_hard,_' I hate showing my weakness to any person that is in my life. _*Before thinking some more I got a text from Mel saying "that she would meet me at the club." I text her back saying "ok" and I jump in the shower putting on some not so up-style clothing because I knew that I would have clothes at the club. I also didn't put on any make-up because I also knew there were going to have make-up. When I locked my door and went down the steps Cameron talked to me*_

Cameron: Hi Loren.

Loren: _*Turning to face him*_ know you are talking me, what happened to 'I've been busy' or I got a better one 'I don't want you're apology' before I can even explain myself you went upstairs. So if you don't excuse me I have somewhere to be. _*turning back around*_

Cameron: I deserved that and I'm sorry for being an ass.

Loren: You kind of made me feel like an idiot and like I said before I have somewhere to be. _*about to leave out the door she turned around when Cameron called my name*_

Cameron: Loren, wait.

Loren: Why?

Cameron: Maybe we can talk this over lunch, where are you headed.

Loren: For my photo-shoot. _*keeping it simple*_

Cameron: Ok where is it?

Loren: At the MK club.

Cameron: Ok I will be there at twelve to pick you up and we can have lunch.

Loren: What makes you think I want to have lunch with you?

Cameron: I just want to talk, that's all and if you don't want to talk after I will leave you alone.

Loren: Ok. _*after our conversation I went to my photo-shoot to get it over with. When I got inside I saw Mel with her camera and Ian next to her having a drink in his hand*_

Loren: Hey guys. _*hugging both of them*_

Melissa: Hey Lo.

Ian: Hi Loren.

Loren: Is everyone here yet?

Melissa: Yes and no, Eddie, Tyler, and Kelly are here but Jake is not.

Loren: Does anyone know if he is coming.

_*They both shook their heads*_

Loren: Ok thanks.

Melissa: No prob.

Kelly: Sorry to interrupt but they need you Loren.

Loren: Hi to you to Kelly.

Kelly: No time to chit-chat they need you come on.

_*I rolled my eyes and following Kelly but without saying "duty calls" to Mel, she just laughed at me*_

Kelly: Ok so I picked out six dresses and you have to pick three.

Loren: Ok. _*almost all of the dresses were not me but I also found some decent dresses. The first one was a long sleeve black dress but up to my thigh with light brown on the sides. Then I saw another dress which was also short with short sleeves with my back open a design on the dress. And the last dress was neon yellow dress with the sides a little puffed out*_

Kelly: So do you like the dresses I picked out?

Loren: I did, you did a good job.

Kelly: Great, so now onto the shoes.

_*When I saw the shoes, oh my god I wanted to take every pair home. I picked out three of the shoes that went with the dress. The accessories were the easiest part I just picked out some hoops with a few bracelets with a few rings. After I picked out all of the accessories I went into the chair to get my hair and make-up done. For the first photo-shoot I put on the white dress and got my hair straightened with the big hoops and a gold ring. My make-up was natural with shiny lip gloss and light pink blush. After I was done I went outside to go and see if they were ready for me. Once I got outside I felt like everyone was staring at me*_

Melissa: Wow Lo, you look great.

Loren: Thanks are they ready for me.

Melissa: Yeah.

Loren: Ok.

Photographer: Hi Loren my name is James.

Loren: Hi. _*giving him a warm smile*_

James: Ok so this is just going to be the single shot for right now. And then the next one you will change but you will be with Eddie and then after Eddie we will change your hair and make-up but keep the same dress and then you will do a picture with Tyler. And the last one will be with all three of you.

Loren: Ok.

James: Are you ready?

Loren: Yes I am.

_*I posed and posed until it was time to change into the next outfit. I did everything right, I could sworn that I saw Eddie and Tyler checking me out though. Not that I was complaining or anything but I have to admit the dresses are kind of nice on me. Once I was done with the first shoot I stayed there for a little bit longer to see Tyler and Eddie taking their pictures. After I was done looking a grabbed a bottle of water and went in the back to go and change again. The second dress I had on was black with the light brown on the sides. The accessories I had with this dress was the gold bracelet and some studs. My hair was in beach waves with my hair pinned to the side, my make-up for this dress was smoky eye but not over the top with a light shiny red lip gloss. I walked out and this time I could really see people looking at me. When I glanced at Eddie I could not even describe how he was looking at me. I looked all around and I saw five people Max and my mom looking at me like I did something wrong, Cameron looked at me like he wanted to rip my clothes off, Jake talking to Kelly but always found a way to look at me, and the least favorite of this photo-shoot was Chloe who stared at her phone but happened to glare at me from time to time. I walked over to Cameron before I went to take more pictures*_

Loren: Cameron what are you doing here?

Cameron: I told you I was picking you up for lunch.

Loren: Yeah at twelve, it is ten-thirty.

Cameron: I'm a little early I know that but I just wanted to see you in your-uh outfits.

Loren: Ok.

Cameron: You look-uh nice by the way. _*a little scratch that a lot nervous to say what he really wanted to say*_

Loren: You weren't going to say that.

Cameron: Your right I wasn't, I was going to say sex- _*he got rudely cut off by Eddie*_

Eddie: They want us Loren.

Loren: Ok I will be right there; you guys remember each other right.

Cameron: How could I forget him, he hit me.

Eddie: Oh, yeah my bad I just thought you deserved it.

Loren: Eddie.

Cameron: No Loren its ok, I will let an asshole like him slide.

Loren: Cameron.

Eddie: Is that the best you got. _*stepping up*_

Cameron: No I could do so much worse. _*about to close in the space when Loren stepped in front of them with both her hands on each of their chest area*_

Loren: This is neither the time nor the place for you guys to be fighting. Cameron you can stay but just go sit next to Mel or something and Eddie lets go take pictures. _*she walked past both of them and Eddie was close behind but not before looking at Cameron give him a death glare. Eddie also saw Chloe and she was about to go and talk to him but he rushed over to go and take his pictures with Loren*_

James: Ok are you guys ready.

Loren: Uh yeah. _*glancing at Eddie and then back at James*_

_*They took a couple of shoots and then James stopped them from posing*_

Loren: Is something wrong?

James: Uh, no but it seems like there is no chemistry between the two of you, it seems like you guys are stuck in a cave and not talking or looking at each other. I want to see the chemistry between the two of you.

_*Eddie knew two things he was going to have some fun with this one and he was going to make Cameron and Chloe squirm in their seats*_

I know I said I was going to do Friday and Saturday but I just did Friday. You guys wanted the story so here you go. It might not be the best but here you go anyway, if you have any one-shot ideas just put it in my inbox and please leave a comment I really appreciated what all of you say about this fanfic. Also there is going a little bit more drama in the photo-shoot that I attended it to be, if you want drama in the next one just tell me and I will figure out a way to put it in there.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 18:**_

**Eddie's POV:**

Before I start to say anything, let's just take a moment in silence. Who am I kidding, I am going to have some much fun with this photo-shoot it is crazy. I don't really care about what Chloe said because I am going to fight for Loren no matter what happens. I would literally take a bullet for her; if that is not saying much then I don't know what is. I also know that Cameron likes Loren and I would do anything to make him want to fight me. It is worth it have you seen the dress that she is wearing. It fits her perfectly; her curves are amazing and that ass. Oh my god just kill me now. Not literally just a figure of speech. But anyway I will make Cameron pissed off and I will see that Chloe gets the message by saying anything you do I will be there to protect her. Let's just see if she will understand. But one of the many questions I have is…Will Loren go with it or will she slap me in the face after I am done?

Loren: Ok you said intimate, I can do intimate.

James: Yes I do, is that going to be a problem.

Eddie: No, absolutely not that will not be a problem.

James: Ok great, let's start then.

_*Eddie went behind Loren and put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on top of his and smiled into the picture, James took about five pictures of them like this with different face expressions. The next pose was Loren having her hand on Eddie's cheek not kissing him but close enough and Eddie pulling her close to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. They did a couple of shots like this Loren would glance from time to time at Cam and since Chloe was next to him she would look at her to. Cam would look away every time they were close and Chloe well Chloe just gave both of them her lovely death glares every time they did get close. When she was looking at Cam she felt Eddie touch underneath her cheek and out of nowhere he kissed her. Loren pulled away immediately and saw Cam walking up to them. She was about to go up to Cam but he moved her out of the way and punched Eddie so hard he was bleeding and kept punching him until he could barley breath, when Eddie got up he punched Cam this time and everyone was trying to stop them except Chloe she didn't want to get her fresh manicure ruined, but it was endless until Loren had the urge to just yell at the top of her lungs to make everyone look at her even Eddie and Cam looked at her*_

Loren: What the hell is the matter with both of you? _*walking to her dressing room and slamming the door*_

Max: Eddie come on let's go upstairs.

Eddie: I need to go and check on Loren.

Cameron: No you don't, I think you better stay away from her.

Eddie: Shut up, why are you here anyway you don't belong here at all.

Cameron: Well like it or not I don't give a damn what you think I am going to go and check on Loren. _*walking but stopped in place when someone said something*_

Melissa: Neither of you are going to go and see Loren. I am. _*walking to her dressing room*_

_*Knocking on the door*_

Loren: Go away.

Melissa: *Coming in anyway* it's me.

Loren: Good because I don't want to see either of them.

Melissa: Wow you can't even say their names you have to say 'either of them.'

Loren: Yeah I do because, I am so sick of both of them fighting it is like to parents bickering over there child.

Melissa: Well they were about to get into again about coming to see you.

Loren: They should both just go I can't even deal with them right now.

Melissa: Do you want both of them to go?

Loren: Well Eddie can't because we have one more picture together.

Melissa: And Cameron?

Loren: I don't know but did you see that kiss.

Melissa: Yeah what was that about?

Loren: I don't even know but I am going to figure out.

Melissa: Do you want me go and tell Cameron to leave.

Loren: No…

Melissa: No?

Loren: No, he wanted to go to lunch and that is what I am going to do I just have to get ready for this last photo shoot and then I am done.

Melissa: Do you need any help with zipping up the dress.

Loren: Uh, yeah please.

_*Going in the back to get the dress and the shoes*_

Melissa: Can I ask you something.

Loren: Yeah anything.

Melissa: Would you ever consider going back out with Eddie?

Loren: Why would you ask me that?

Melissa: It is a question and you didn't answer.

Loren: I don't know_. *gazing down*_

Melissa: Yes you do.

Loren: How do you know that?

Melissa: Because you avoided eye contact with me and you still didn't answer the question.

Loren: I did answer the question I said and I quote 'I don't know.'

Melissa: That's a yes or no answer.

Loren: Melissa I don't know ok it is hard for me to answer that question ok, what Eddie and I had was something special and I don't know if I can't ever trust him again. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Melissa: Exactly no I wanted a yes or no question and you still haven't given it to me.

Loren: You are not going to let this go are you?

Melissa: Nope.

Loren: Well I am. _*putting on her shoes and walking out the door with Mel right behind her*_

Kelly: Loren?

Loren: Yeah Kelly.

Kelly: Are you ready to take the last picture?

Loren: As long as no one else gets into another fight I will be great. _*being sarcastic*_

Kelly: Great.

Loren: I was being sarcastic.

Kelly: I know so was I, you just couldn't tell.

_*Loren just rolled her eyes*_

Loren: Have you seen Eddie?

Kelly: He is with dad upstairs.

Loren: Thanks. _*walking upstairs and knocking on the door*_

Max: Who is it? _*yelling from the other side of the door*_

Loren: Loren.

Max: Door is open.

Loren: Thanks. _*opening up the door and closing it*_

_*Eddie just looked at her feeling guilty, Loren just avoided his eye contact but if she did she would show a really pissed off face, and Max just stood there awkwardly*_

Max: I will give you guys sometime to talk.

Loren: No its ok you can stay, if you want.

Max: Thanks but I will just go and check on the club and then get myself a drink.

Loren: Ok_. *grinning*_

Eddie: Loren…. _*he got cut off by Loren*_

Loren: Don't, ok do you not know how embarrassing it is to have your ex-boyfriend and your friend to be fighting.

Eddie: Well_….*cut off again*_

Loren: No you don't because I have never embarrassed you like that or ever tried to.

Eddie: Loren…. _*Loren speaking again*_

Loren: Eddie if you say 'I am sorry' again I might just slap you even harder than Cam did.

Eddie: I will just keep my mouth shut then.

Loren: That's a pretty good idea, and what was up with that kiss.

Eddie: I really don't want to talk about it here, can we go and get lunch or something.

Loren: Why not, uh, you didn't seem to have a problem with fighting Cam in the middle of the photo-shoot. _*folding her arms*_

Eddie: That was different.

Loren: How so? _*looking at him with a straight face*_

Eddie: It just was ok I promise I will tell you anything you want to know, let's just go and get lunch.

Loren: Can't.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Like it is any of your business I already have plans eating lunch with someone.

Eddie: Cameron_. *saying it with disgust*_

Loren: So what if it is him and don't say his name like that it is rude.

Eddie: Since when are you to best buds, I remember when he didn't even forgive you for letting me punched him in the face over Chloe and do you know what is rude was having you to slap me in the face.

Loren: I only slapped you because you were being an ass which you are being right now and for your information, I didn't make you slap Cameron you chose to over what. Chloe? He didn't even do anything and you to accuse him other something he didn't do was idiotic and dumb.

_*Eddie didn't have anything to say*_

Loren: Nothing to say? _*walking to the door*_ they want you down there in five if you are not down there we will just start without you. _*slamming the door. When she slammed the door she saw Chloe walking up the steps glaring at her. Loren was so in the moment she had to say something*_

Loren: What the hell is your problem?

Chloe: _*Looked all around and she pointed at herself*_ what me?

Loren: No Chloe the dust that is in the air. Yes you.

Chloe: Oh, nothing.

Loren: Then stop glaring at me like I did something to you. _*passing Chloe going further down the steps*_

Chloe: You exactly did something to me but you will get your revenge in the meantime.

Loren: What is that supposed to mean?

Chloe: Oh, you will see in all great time kid.

_*Loren rolled her eyes and said one more thing before going to the bar*_

Loren: Hey Chloe _*when she was about to say the last part Eddie had opened the door and was closing the door*_ you and your boyfriend over there _*pointing to him* _deserve each other.

Chloe: _*Putting her hand on his chest and the other arm around his waist*_ aw thanks we are very happy together.

_*Loren walked away going to the bar with everyone hearing what Loren and Chloe were saying*_

Eddie: Get your hands off of me. _*whispering*_

Chloe: Why? Babe we are supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Eddie: The only reason I am sticking with you is for Loren's sake not yours.

Chloe: It didn't seem like it. What the hell was that kiss about?

Eddie: It was for the camera that's it and why am I giving you an explanation. You know what I don't have time for this I have to go.

_*After about another fifteen minutes had passed the photographer was ready to get this down and over with so he said something*_

James: Ok is everyone ready? _*yelling*_

Loren: Yeah we are ready?

_*Coming out looking more beautiful then she already did her hair was flat ironed with mascara and a nice shiny clear lip gloss*_

James: Ok, I just want you guys to pose like you guys are good friends about to start a concert so Loren I guess you can be in the seat right there with the guitar in your hand, Eddie you can sit in the other seat with the cd records, and Tyler you can sit in the other chair with the music sheets in your hands looking at it and just acting like you are writing songs. But having a camera in your face. You think you can do that for fifteen minutes.

Eddie: Yes.

Tyler: Yeah, no problem.

James: Ok great.

_*That fifteen minutes passed*_

Loren: Thank you so much for taking pictures of us. _*shaking his hand*_

James: No problem.

Loren: I also wanted to say sorry for everything that has happened for this pass two and half hours.

James: That's ok Loren.

Loren: Thanks again.

_*James left out the club with Cam coming back inside of the club*_

Cameron: So are you ready for lunch?

Loren: Uh, yeah just let me go and get_-*she was interrupted by Kelly*_

Kelly: Sorry Loren but I need to talk to you for just a second.

Loren: Uh, yeah I meet you outside I just have to change and I will be out there.

Cameron: Ok.

Loren: So what was it you needed to say?

Kelly: Since the concert is tomorrow night, we are going to need you there at seven so you can take pictures and all that other stuff and how many back stage passes do you need.

Loren: Three.

Kelly: Ok. _*opening up the door to the dressing room*_

Loren: Anything else.

Kelly: Just one more thing and I hope that you will like it; you get to take your entire shoe collection from the photo-shoot today home.

Loren: Great, thank you Kelly.

Kelly: Don't forget we need you there by seven dressed and all that great stuff we will have your make-up stylist at your house at five-thirty.

Loren: Ok. _*closing the door and leaving out the door to go and eat lunch with Cameron*_

_*When Loren got into Cameron's car they didn't say anything it was just silent. The car ride took about thirty minutes because of L.A. traffic. When they got into the restaurant they sat down and ordered their food. Once the food came Cameron couldn't take the silence anymore so he said something*_

Cameron: Can you please say something?

_*Loren was too busy in thought to hear what Cameron had said*_

Cameron: Loren…Loren…Loren. _*practically yelling at her*_

Loren: What? _*out if her daze*_

Cameron: I was saying if you could say something, we have been here in over ten minutes without saying anything.

Loren: What do you want me to say?

Cameron: I don't know anything.

Loren: Uh, let's see what I can come up with. _*pretending to think and acted like she got an idea in her_ _head*_ oh yeah, I know what I can say why the in world would you hit him.

Cameron: Look ok, I'm sorry that I messed up your photo-shoot but he had it coming.

Loren: I don't care; who had it coming I don't like how you almost ruined this photo-shoot.

Cameron: Are you exactly defending him_. *looking at her disbelief*_

Loren: No I'm not, I yelled at him and now I am yelling at you.

Cameron: I brought you here to have a nice lunch.

Loren: Do not put this on me Cam; you are the one that started it by hitting Eddie in the face.

Cameron: Your right Loren and I am sorry but I didn't and I still don't like when he kissed you. _*looking her straight in her eyes*_

Loren: That is part of my job and you are not my boyfriend nor are my brother so why do you care.

Cameron: I didn't want to do it this way but I like you Loren a lot exactly and I would really like for us to be more then friends.

Loren: Cameron_…*trailing off*_

Cameron: Before you say anything, how about this if I make a good first date we can see were another date takes us because this lunch is turning out to be a lot of a disappointment, but anyway if I don't make a good impression we will just stay friends.

Loren: Cameron, we just got to being friends.

Cameron: I know that but I am willing to prove myself so what do you say.

_*After a minute of thinking she said 'ok'*_

Cameron: Great. _*smiling*_

Loren: So, when and where are we going on this date?

Cameron: Tomorrow and the where part is a surprise.

Loren: Tomorrow. _*shocked and a little disappointed*_

Cameron: What's wrong?

Loren: Tomorrow I have the concert.

Cameron: Ok what about this we can go on our date next Saturday and I come with you to your concert as your guide.

Loren: Ok I think I am free next Saturday, and are you sure you want to come_. *smiling and a little shocked all at once*_

Cameron: Of course I want to come.

Loren: Ok_. *with a smile on her face*_

Cameron: Ok let's finish our food and then I will take you back to the club to get your car.

Loren: Ok.

_*An hour had passed and all they did was talk and ate their food. Cameron had dropped Loren off at the club to get her car. Once Loren got into her car she went home. She wanted to take a nap but every time she tried to close her eyes her phone kept going off. It was official night time and Loren has been up with Kelly telling her that she has to do interview with Lily Park tomorrow before the concert at the office. After that was done she went into her refrigerator grabbed a bottle of war and picked up her guitar and started playing a soft tone. Once she was done with that she went into her room and plopped down on her bed and fell asleep into the softness of the pillows. It was now morning time and the sun was shining through the curtains. That is what woke Loren up and her phone ringing constantly. She got out of bed and checked her phone she got a text from Cam saying "good morning, hope you had a goodnights sleep and I will see you later on" she smiled and texted him back "you know we live right next door but thank you and I will see you later." She looked at her other calls two from her mom and one from Mel; she decided that she would call them after she brushed her teeth and freshened up a bit. That took me half an hour, once I was finished with that I heard the door knocking and once I opened it I thought that I would have never saw this person at my door*_

I am going to pick up from there, with the person at her doorstep. Who do you think it is? I didn't want to leave you guys with just one story so here you go and what do you think about Cameron asking Loren out, but I also promise that Eddie and Loren will talk soon and they will be back together just not in this chapter or any of the ones I have write just yet .Also how did you like the kiss thank you to donnysmom for suggesting the idea…I thought guess might wanted a little leddie action even though it was cut short. Leave a review,please.

Until next time,  
Nlxoxo


	19. Chapter 19

_**What has happened to us?**_

_**Chapter 19:**_

Why did I let him in my house? I should have just slammed the door in his face but me being the nice person I am I let him in. I guess part of me wanted to know what he had to say and then the other part knew that he wasn't going to give up until I let him in. So I did, but once this was all over with I knew that I made the right decision.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I did." Sitting down on the couch.

"So talk." I sat across from him.

"I wanted to say I was sorry-"

I scoffed at him. "Great then if that is all you had to say there's the door."

"You didn't let me finish. I am sorry for everything that I put you through. I should have never kissed you at the photo-shoot or punched Cameron had the bungalow."

"Then why did you, he has done nothing to you."

He took a brief pause and then said. "Because I am an idiot and he didn't deserve any of it and neither did you."

"So did you come here to apologize or did you want something else."

"I came here because I did want to apologize but I also want to start over."

"What, what makes you think that after the last 6 to 7 months you can just come in here and just want to start over."

"I know I hurt you-" Loren cut me off.

"Your damn right you hurt me."

"Like I said before I am so sorry for that, I just want to forget the past and focus on the future. I know you might have some questions and I am willing to answer them right here and right now."

I took a second to let this sink all in before I spoke up. I knew I did have so many questions but the one most important question I had was. _Why? _Why did he have to hurt me? Why did he let me walk out that door? Why didn't he love me enough to not to cheat on me? Why did he give up just like that, like he didn't care?

All of these questions where in my head but I didn't want to say them. Here was my chance to ask him and I didn't want to say any of them. My head is telling me to go for it and ask him but my mouth just won't open. I think the only reason I don't want to say anything is because when he answers I won't like the response. But I can't have this wall up anymore, I have to suck it up and just go for it.

"Loren, Loren, Loorreeennn." Loren had finally broke out of her trance when I came up to her and shook her gently of course.

"Yeah, sorry." Blinking my eyes.

"You okay you kind of went out of it."

"Yeah I am fine I just have to get some water." Standing up to go the refrigerator. "Do you want anything Eddie?"

"No, I am okay thanks."

I came back sat in my previous position and asked him what was going on in my head. "You said that I could ask you anything. Right?"

"Correct but I did want to do this over lunch or dinner or something but I thought this time would be better because I didn't want to go to the concert and this tension between us, this is supposed to be an enjoyable night."

"Okay, so here is my question." I took a deep breath and exhaled it out, here goes nothing. "Why?"

Loren didn't have to explain the why part. When she asked me that question she down cast her eyes and started doing that little cute thing with her hands when she was nervous or just anxious. The question that I already knew was…Why did I hurt her? Why did I go back to Chloe? Why didn't I run after her when she left that door?

"Why did you hurt me Eddie? Why did you think cheating on me with Chloe was the best idea? Was I not good enough? Was I to immature? What was it because every single day I think about how you didn't love me enough to see that I was always right there, that I was going to be by your side every step of the way?"

"Because I was stupid, I wasn't thinking that I had the best thing in my life and that was you. Of course you were good enough for me but like I said I was stupid. You were more mature then me, you didn't cry once when you left out my door. I am so sorry that I let you leave that door without a fight."

I was a little shock that he would confess everything that was of his chest. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say that you forgive me and that I love you."

"I don't know about the love you part, but you will have to prove to me that you do love me. But I do forgive you."

"Yes." Putting his hands in the air.

I just laughed at him. "You have to go know."

"Wait, why?"

"We have a concert to get ready for, did you forget."

"No of course not." Getting up from the seat.

I walked him to the door. Opening up the door and I was about to close when he said. "I'm glad we buried the hatchet and we can be friends again."

"Yeah me to. Bye Eddie."

"Bye Loren."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

"It depends on what it is." I said in a jokey manner.

"Save me a picture."

"I will do that."

"Okay now I'm leaving."

"Okay." I closed door and smiled.

By the time I had gotten out of the shower the doorbell ranged. I went to the door with my robe on and found Mel with her dress in hand and shoes in the other. I helped her with the dress and putted the dress on the couch and closed the door. Right when I closed the door, the door ranged again. This time it was Aid. I helped her with the same thing I helped Mel with.

"Hey Aid and Mel."

"Hi Loren." Adriana said.

"Hey Lo." Melissa said. "Where is the stylist I thought they would have been here by now?"

"They should be on their way. Where is Ian?"

"Home he is going to meet us there."

"Oh ok, I haven't seen you in forever Aid how have you been."

"I exactly have been well, Phil broke up with me but I found someone new and I think you know him already but I hope it is okay."

"Yeah it is okay, invite however you want."

"Wait a second my brother broke up with you."

"Yeah but I am okay."

Before Mel could say anything the door ranged. On the other side of the door there were three make-up artist and three hair stylist plus Kelly with my dress in hand and shoes in the other. When I looked at Kelly she had a high rise ponytail with studded earrings. A black strapless dress on and some red pumps to have color to it. Her eyes where very light with a hint of blush and some lip gloss.

"Hi come on in."

"Okay so we have about an hour and half to get all of you ready so let's move."

Once Kelly said that everyone got to work. They all did our make-up first and then our hair. My make-up was a nice light dark brown kind of shade with black eyeliner and mascara, with light rosy cheeks, and clear lip gloss. Melissa's make-up was light pink eye shadow, mascara, and sparkly pink lip gloss. Adriana had sparkly purple eye shadow with mascara and clear with a hint of pink lip gloss on.

Now it was time for our hair. Melissa had her curled with a bump on the top. Adriana had a short plait with a ponytail to the side. I had my hair in wavy curls. It was now time to get into our outfits. Adriana wore a sequence pinkish purplish dress that had her back out with some tan pumps that had ridges underneath. Melissa wore a white dress with cut-outs on the side with a two-tone hot and pale pink, tapered t-strap and a gold buckle shoes.

Last but not least me. I wore a sparkly corset wavy dress and I paired it off with Jimmy Choo siskin shoe. The color was nude on top and underneath the nude was black with a strap.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yup let me just get my purse." Melissa said.

"Where is Cameron?" Adriana said.

"He texted me saying that he was down at the limo waiting for us."

"Oh okay."

We were all in the limo talking and having a good time. Kelly stayed on her ipad the entire time and answered some phone calls. When we turned the corner I heard lots of screaming fans. That's when I knew it was about to begin. Kelly got out of the car first. Followed by Mel and Aid and then Cameron got out and waited for me with his hand out. I grabbed and he putted my hand in his arm.

Screaming was coming from every direction. I saw Mel posing for every picture with Ian by her side and I saw Chloe and Eddie. I saw that Eddie smiled at me and I returned the favor by smiling back at him. I saw fans everywhere. I signed more than a couple of autographs. Kelly directed me to Lily Park.

"Hi Loren."

"Hi Kelly."

"You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"Thank you."

"So can you tell us what this event is about?"

"I can, this event has a lot of new music and a new person singing for the first time. I hope that my fans enjoy the show and dance to most of the music."

"Ok great, so can you tell us what you and Eddie are doing?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean."

"Are you two friends?"

"We are friends."

"Great do you mind if we get a picture then."

"Uh, sure." I ran over to Eddie and waited until he had finished writing an autograph to a fan. Once he was done I went up to him and whispered in his ear. He smiled and then rolled his eyes about the Lily thing. We walked over to her.

"Great both of you are here. Can I get picture?"

"Sure." Eddie said. He put his hand around my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder and the other hand on my waist and smiled into the camera. After I was done with Eddie I went over to Tyler and took a picture with him. The last picture was all of us. Me in the middle and Eddie and Tyler on the sides.

_Concert Time:_

"Hey guys I'm Loren Tate has you already know and I am going to be your hostess for this evening. I am going to tell you a little bit about this event. I will be singing a couple of my new songs that is going on the album which is coming out this fall. There is a new face who is going to be singing tonight and who is also going to be on my album and an old face who you guys already know Eddie Duran. So I know you guys don't want to hear me talk so who is ready for some new songs." The crowd yelled. "I said who wants to hear some new songs." They yelled even louder. "That is what I am talking about. So the first person who is coming out is Tyler Rorke." He came out hugged me and I left off the stage to go and get changed.

"Hey guys I'm Tyler Rorke and I will be singing two new songs for you. So I hope you like it."

_I come over, quarter past two_

_Love in my eyes blinded by you_

_Just to get a taste of heaven_

_I'm on my knees_

_I can't help it, I'm addicted_

_But I can't stand the pain inflicted_

_In the morning_

_You're not holding on to me_

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night_

_What you're giving me is nothing but a heart_

_It's a lullaby, gonna kill my dreams, oh_

_This is the last time, baby, make up your mind_

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

_Before I slip under your sheets_

_Can you give me something, please?_

_I can't keeping touching you like this_

_If it's just temporary bliss, just temporary bliss_

_Mirror on fire, mirror frozen_

_There's no desire, nothing spoken_

_You're just playing, I keep waiting for your heart_

_(I keep waiting for you)_

_I am fiending for the sunshine_

_To show our love in a good light_

_Give me reason, I am pleading to the stars_

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night_

_What you're giving me is nothing but a heart_

_It's a lullaby, gonna kill my dreams, oh_

_This is the last time, baby, make up your mind_

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

_Before I slip under your sheets_

_Can you give me something, please?_

_I can't keeping touching you like this_

_If it's just temporary bliss, just temporary bliss_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

_(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

_(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na)_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

_Baby why you callin' me?_

_(Na, na, na, na)_

_Not another one, not try'na be your whole life_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely_

_Baby, why you callin' me?_

_(Na, na, na, na)_

_Not another one, not try'na be your whole life, oh_

_I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

_Before I slip under your sheets_

_Can you give me something, please?_

_I can't keeping touching you like this_

_If it's just temporary bliss_

_Just temporary bliss, temporary bliss_

_I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

_I can't keep feeling love like this_

_It's not worth temporary bliss_

"So that song was called Temporary Bliss. Here is the next one which is called Radioactive."

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

"The next person that is coming out is… Eddie Duran."

The crowd cheered and cheered, while Tyler left off stage to get into another outfit for Loren and his duet.

"Wasn't Tyler awesome, let's give up for him okay so I will be singing four songs for you but one of the songs is a surprise for the end of tonight."

The songs that Eddie singed were Fireflies, Bulletproof Weeks, and Toy soldiers. 

"Those were all my songs so let's give it up for Loren and Tyler."

"Hey guys so me and Tyler will be singing a duet for you guys so I hope you like it." (Note: Tyler and Loren italics, backup singers bold)

_Slow down and wait for something else_

_Stand up, remember where you fell_

_You're like a kid on the front lines_

_You're shaking through the worst hard times_

_But there's a way out_

_So let go, don't let it get you down_

**Whoa, whoa, **_I got a feeling we can battle the war within_

**Whoa, whoa, **_give up the ghost, don't keep it, keep it, keep it in_

_Downtown the lights are dimming out_

_Lay down, your head is spinning round_

_You can't keep up with the long nights_

_And the weight of all the reckless fights_

_But there's a way out_

_So let go, don't let it get you down_

**Whoa, whoa,** _hold out your heart, we can build and restart again_

**Whoa, whoa**_**, **__give up the ghost, don't keep it, keep it, keep it in_

**Whoa, whoa, **_I got a feeling we can battle the war within_

_You're like a kid on the front lines_

_You're shaking through the worst hard times_

_But there's a way out_

_You can't keep up with the long nights_

_And the weight of all the reckless fights_

_But there's a way out_

_Whoa, whoa, I got a feeling we can battle the war within_

_Whoa, whoa, give up the ghost, don't keep it, keep it, keep it in_

**Whoa, whoa,**_ hold out your heart, we can build and restart again_

**Whoa, whoa**_, I got a feeling we can battle the war within_

"So that is our duet which will be on the album and it is called The War Within." I went to the little stage and grabbed my bottle of water and gulped some down and then talked again. "Guys Tyler is leaving us say goodbye." They all said goodbye and I laughed at them. "So I am going to sing one of my songs and then me and Eddie have a duet for you and I am going to sing the rest of my songs and Eddie is going to sing his surprise song for you guys. Does that sound like a plan?" They cheered, I went to go and get the little wooden stool and sat down. "This song is called Hero."

_One, two, three._

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_[Chorus:]_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the raging flood_

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_

_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_

_Dreaming, he'll lead me_

_Held tight,_

_Tonight's the night_

_[Chorus:]_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Oh_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Oh, oh_

"Here is my song and here comes Eddie." The crowd cheered Eddie.

"Hey guys."

"This song will also be on the album which is called Just Give Me a Reason."  (Note: Eddie Bold and Loren italics and both normal)

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_(Oh, we had everything)_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everythin'**

**And it's all in your mind**

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

**Oh,** our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_Our tear ducts can rust_

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring a drink_

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

_We'll come clean_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

Oh, we can learn to love again

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

And we can learn to love again

"So that is our song I hoped you enjoyed the song. So Eddie is going to go and get changed again for his last song and I am going to sing some more songs for you. Whoever has gotten their heart broken this is for you. "

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

_You roll outta bed and down on your knees_

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe_

_Wondering, "Was she really here?_

_Is she standing in my room?"_

_No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part_

_She takes you in with her crying eyes_

_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_

_Wondering, "Could you stay my love?_

_Will you wake up by my side?"_

_No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hand?_

_Would you get them if I did?_

_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part_

"Dreaming With a Broken Heart everyone My last song is called Warrior. Everyone that has gone through something or you helped someone this is also for you.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

"I love you guys so much and I hoped you enjoyed this night has much has I did. Here is Eddie Duran."

"Give it up for Loren Tate everyone wasn't she amazing. So this is the surprise song that I wrote." He sat down at the piano and looked up at the ceiling. "This is for you mom."

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

"This song is called Talking to the Moon. I hope you have an amazing night love you all and goodnight."

The concert was now over and everyone went their separate ways. Loren made an arrangement to have dinner at Rumor tomorrow night to celebrate. When Loren got home she fell right on the couch and went to sleep. Before she fell asleep she was thinking of were her mom was tonight. The phone woke her up from her dream. Still in a sleepy voice she answered.

"Hello." In a grumpy voice.

"Loren." He said in a worried voice.

"Max what's wrong?" Now up from her sleep.

"Me a-and your mom, we got into an accident." That was when it all went south for Loren.

I am done with this chapter finally. I literally deleted this chapter two times because I did not like how it came out but I hoped you like it and you will soon find out what happens to Nora. Tell me what you think might happen. Also thank you for being so patient.

Until next time,

Nlxoxo


End file.
